Creampie Tentacles
by CrowCakes
Summary: Menma merupakan anak dari sang gurita, Naruto dan si kucing, Sasuke. Mereka bertiga merupakan alien yang hidup damai dibumi. Tetapi ada satu masalah: Alien tidak mengenal pernikahan, mereka hanya tahu 'masa kawin'. Dan masalah terbesar Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Menma sekarang dalam 'masa kawin dini'. Warn: Crack Pair, YAOI, Incest, Rated M for Sexual Content. UPDATE CHAP 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: MenmaX?(Crack Pair!—Maybe) And NaruSasu  
**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Warning: YAOI, Maybe INCEST, AU, OOC, PWP (Penis with penis) No! I mean Porn Without Plot****—****#Plak XD *author digampar karena terlalu vulgar* dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Menma—sebuah nama untuk seorang cowok remaja berumur 17 tahun dengan rambut gelap dan mata layaknya obsidian kelam. Tubuhnya yang atletis ditunjang wajah menawan sanggup menaklukan hati seluruh _species_ yang melihatnya. Ditambah tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya peninggalan dari _gen_ sang ayah, Uzumaki Naruto.

Yup—Menma merupakan anak dari sang _species_ termesum Naruto dan _species_ terkalem Sasuke. Dua species langka _Microcosmus Chepalopoda_ Sang _octopus_ dan _felis silvestris catus_ dari keluarga kucing, menghasilkan kombinasi memikat yang membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut.

Bukan tanpa sebab kenapa Naruto disebut Sang _Kraken_ dan Sasuke dikatakan _Night Cat_. Mereka berdua merupakan _aliens_ yang sudah menginvasi bumi sejak berabad-abad lalu dan sekarang eksistensi mereka mulai merebak ketika alien dari _species_ lain mulai berdatangan ke bumi. Bukan untuk menghancurkan dunia, tetapi menawarkan perdamaian dunia yang disetujui oleh umat manusia.

Hanya saja ada satu masalah—_Species_ alien tidak mengenal namanya pernikahan, mereka hanya tahu 'masa kawin'. Dan saat alien ingin melakukan masa kawin, dia tidak melihat itu speciesnya atau bukan, manusia atau tidak, yang penting mereka harus melakukan perkembang biakan.

Dan masalah yang paling serius saat ini adalah—Menma sebentar lagi akan mengalami musim kawin dan itu cukup membuat kedua orang tuanya kalang kabut.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Creampie Tentacles**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

**.: Enjoy :.**

* * *

Menma memejamkan matanya di _bathub_ kamar mandi yang cukup luas itu. Sesekali memasukkan kepalanya agar bisa merasakan sensasi tenang yang bergejolak sejak tadi. Tubuh Menma memang terlihat seperti manusia. Ada kepala dengan wajah tampan, tubuh yang cukup membuat orang bersiul takjub, dua tangan dan dua kaki serta jari-jari yang genap berjumlah sepuluh.

Memang dia terlihat normal seperti kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama bergender laki-laki. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Seorang alien bisa merubah bentuk tubuhnya sesuai _species_ yang dimilikinya. Dalam hal ini Menma bisa merubah bentuk kedua tangannya menjadi tentakel-tentakel panjang dengan ujung yang mirip bagian 'bawah' pria.

Melihatnya saja membuat Menma sendiri muak dan geli.

"MENMA!—" Teriakan ayahnya, Naruto. Membuat tubuh Menma terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat dia mengembalikan bentuk tangannya menjadi tangan manusia biasa.

"Ya Ayah?!—" Seru Menma dari dalam. Mencoba keluar dari _bathub_ kamar mandinya dan cepat-cepat memakai handuk yang dililit sepinggang. Ia berjalan santai menuju pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya perlahan.

Wajah sang Uzumaki terlihat menampilkan cengiran tampannya di ambang pintu. Menma bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang sang ayah yang memiliki wajah sangat menawan itu.

"Papa mu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur diikuti oleh anaknya dibelakang.

"Terserah ayah dan papa saja." Ucapnya malas.

Mata _night sky _Menma beralih terpaku pada sosok Sasuke di dapur yang sibuk mengaduh saat mengiris sayuran. Pria berambut raven itu terlihat cantik dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Menma kembali berusaha menahan gejolak dirinya untuk tidak menyerang 'papa' nya tersebut.

"Sasuke-chan~" Naruto memanggil 'istrinya' mesra dengan pelukan sayang. Sasuke bahkan harus mengacungkan pisau dapur agar Naruto berhenti memeluknya saat dia sibuk memasak.

"Menma—" Sasuke memanggil dengan suara kalemnya. "—kau mau makan ramen?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hn—" Jawab sang anak malas.

Naruto bahkan harus mengerang sebal melihat Menma yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Anakku itu mirip denganmu Sasuke, irit sekali dalam berbicara." Kata Naruto yang memilih duduk dimeja makan.

"Tentu saja, dia anakku juga." Sela Sasuke cepat. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengangkat piring dan mangkuk, ekor kucingnya sengaja dikeluarkan untuk membantunya mengangkat keranjang buah. Ah—_species_ kucing memang terampil.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar ketika melihat Sasuke yang kewalahan mengangkat beberapa piring yang penuh hidangan sedap. Kemudian tangan Naruto terjulur dan merubahnya menjadi beberapa tentakel yang ikut membantu Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap sang raven sambil menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Menma hanya melihat adegan itu dalam diam. Mata _night sky_-nya memandang heran ke arah tentakel Naruto yang ujungnya terlihat seperti tentakel gurita biasa. Bukan berbentuk layaknya 'penis' laki-laki seperti tentakel miliknya.

"Ayah—" Menma memanggil, Naruto meliriknya bingung.

"Ya—sayang?" Naruto duduk disamping Menma, "ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentakelmu—" Menma menunjuk sulur panjang itu, "kenapa terlihat normal?"

Naruto terdiam kaku, begitu juga Sasuke yang langsung menegang kaget.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentakel ayahmu memang seperti ini." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara dengan nada khawatir.

"Apa ada masalah dengan tentakelmu, Menma?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik tangan anaknya itu.

"Bukan masalah, hanya saja—" Menma menjulurkan tangannya dan merubah jari-jarinya menjadi beberapa tentakel yang bergerak-gerak, "—tentakelku terlihat aneh." Katanya lagi sambil mendekatkan ujung tentakelnya yang mirip 'bagian bawah' laki-laki, ditambah penuh lendir basah dan mengeluarkan _pheromones_ memabukkan.

"Padahal dulu tentakel ku biasa saja seperti ayah. Tetapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini mulai berubah bentuk seperti ini." Lanjutnya lagi tanpa melihat bahwa kedua orangtuanya membeku terkejut.

Naruto terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Sasuke bergerak mundur, "Men—Menma—" Sasuke memanggil susah payah. "Umurmu berapa? Bukankah masih 17 tahun?"

Menma memutar bola mata malas, "tentu saja, papa. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya susah payah, "Menma, kau sedang dalam masa kawin." Ucap Naruto panik.

"A—apa?"

"Ayah bilang, kau sedang dalam masa kawin." Ulang Naruto lagi.

Satu detik—hening.

Dua detik—masih sunyi senyap.

Tiga detik—Menma tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!—MASA KAWIN ITU SAAT ALIEN BERUMUR 21 TAHUN, AYAH!"

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, kepanikan Naruto merubah acara-makan-malam-dengan-tenang itu menjadi rapat-dadakan-mengenai-tentakel-Menma. Sasuke bahkan harus mendesah bosan mendengar Naruto yang sesekali berteriak histeris atau menangis sejadi-jadinya memikirkan nasib anak semata wayangnya itu.

Menma yang duduk diujung meja makan, hanya menyeruput kuah ramennya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang terisak-isak berlebihan.

"Sasuke, kita harus bagaimana? Bukankah Menma masih kecil?" Jerit Naruto yang lebih mirip cicitan tikus. Menma meliriknya sadis,

"Aku 17 tahun, ayah."

"Diam kau!—Dasar anak yang punya kadar hormon berlebih!" Potong Naruto sambil menunjuk Menma secara sinis. Anaknya itu lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah aneh sang ayah yang terlalu _over protectif_.

Sasuke duduk dikursi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja, pikirannya pusing mengenai harga barang yang mulai naik, kini ditambah masalah _pubertas_ Menma yang terlalu cepat. Belum lagi Naruto yang sibuk mondar-mandir gelisah. Lengkaplah sudah beban pikiran sang pria raven yang masih cantik walaupun memasuki umur 38 tahun itu.

"Dengar, Menma—sebaiknya kau tidur saja dulu, ini sudah larut malam. Besok kita akan bicarakan lagi." Kata Sasuke akhirnya berupaya bersikap bijak, sayangnya hal itu malah menambah emosi Naruto.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau tahu kan jenisku adalah _octopus_! Terlalu bahaya bagi _species_ gurita di dalam masa kawinnya, lagipula Menma terlalu cepat 4 tahun. Ini masalah!— Benar-benar masalah!" Seru Naruto yang hampir menjambak rambut _blonde_ nya.

Menma sekali lagi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ia malas meladeni tingkah aneh ayahnya itu. "Ayah—sudahlah. Aku bisa mengatasi ini." Sela Menma lagi.

Naruto mendelik sinis, "Mengatasi?! Ini tidak semudah kelihatannya! Bahkan aku saja harus menahan diri untuk tidak memperkosa orang lain! Kita ini species— terlangka!"

"Maksudmu—**termesum**, Dobe?" Potong Sasuke.

"Oh diamlah, Teme—jadi intinya, _species octopus_ tidak bisa menahan diri saat masa kawinnya." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Menma menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang terasa gatal, "Aku mengerti, ayah. Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto sekali lagi ingin berkoar-koar layaknya seorang pria bijaksana, tapi Sasuke menahannya untuk berhenti ceramah dan mendumel.

"Biarkan saja Menma istirahat. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di kamar saja." Kata Sasuke menengahi.

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Baiklah—untuk malam ini cukup. Entah kenapa kepalaku menjadi sakit begini." Terangnya lagi sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

.

Menma menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk seraya mengerang kesal. Ia hanya remaja berumur 17 tahun dan sekarang mengalami 'masa kawin dini'. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menggeram penuh emosi.

Mata obsidian gelapnya yang didapat dari _gen_ Sasuke hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar yang serba putih itu. Tangannya terjulur, memperlihatkan beberapa buah jari manusianya yang bergerak-gerak kecil, kemudian dengan sedikit berkonsentrasi, tangannya berubah menjadi beberapa sulur gurita, layaknya tentakel.

Menma kembali mendesah ketika melihat ujung tentakelnya yang mirip 'alat reproduksi' cowok itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat masa kawin, para tentakel _species octopus_ akan berubah menjadi 'bagian' termesum di sepanjang sejarah dunia porno.

Remaja itu bahkan harus mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa lahir dari keluarga gurita, dan kenapa harus _gen_ sang Uzumaki yang menurun padanya dan bukan _gen_ Sasuke yang manis. Mungkin saja kalau dia mengikuti keluarga _species_ kucing, dirinya akan lebih menawan dengan telinga dan ekor kucing yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Mengkhayal? Biarlah—toh tidak akan merugikan siapapun.

Menma menggerakan salah satu tentakelnya, mata gelapnya memandang takjub ujung tentakelnya sendiri. Berdenyut layaknya milik cowok yang sedang mengeras, ditambah lendir dan feromon yang membuat siapa saja terhipnotis mabuk kepayang.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu membuka mulutnya perlahan, kemudian mendekatkan ujung tentakel miliknya ke lidah. Sedikit gesekan lembut ujung tentakel dengan lidah basahnya membuat tubuhnya tersentak kaget dengan sengatan menggoda disekujur badannya.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya polos pada diri sendiri saat serangan bernama kenikmatan itu menjalar di bagian selangkangannya.

Menma merasa tertarik dengan aliran mengejutkan tadi, kini lidahnya berusaha menjilat beberapa ujung tentakelnya. Lagi-lagi sengatan layaknya terkena aliran listrik statis menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Membuat napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku—kenapa?" tanya Menma lagi dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia menormalkan kembali tangannya menjadi tangan manusia biasa. Kemudian mengeluarkan tentakel dari arah belakang tubuhnya layaknya memiliki ekor. _Species_ alien gurita memang dapat mengeluarkan tentakel dari seluruh tubuhnya tergantung si pemilik yang ingin mengeluarkan dari tangan maupun anggota badan lain. Well—itulah kelebihan _species _termesum di jagat raya.

Tangan Menma kembali menangkap tentakel miliknya kemudian menyentuh ujungnya pelan dengan jari. "Hghhh—" Untuk beberapa detik pemuda itu tercekat karena merasa geli disaat bersamaan.

Dia ingin menjilat tentakelnya lagi, tetapi sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu membuatnya langsung menarik sulur panjang itu kembali.

"Menma—" Nada suara lembut dari Sasuke membuat Menma segera membuka pintu kamarnya cepat-cepat.

"Ya—Papa?" Jawabnya dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi sang anak. Menma menggeleng cepat.

"Tadi—habis olahraga sebentar." Bohongnya. Ia tidak mau kalau 'papa' nya mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' sebentar kemudian masuk kamar anaknya itu. Duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menepuk bantal berwarna putih disana.

"Menma—" Sasuke angkat bicara, "—kau tahu kan, ayah dan papa mu mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjutnya sambil memandang tajam pemuda yang bermata sama dengannya itu.

Menma mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku mengerti, papa. Aku akan menjaga diriku." Katanya berusaha serius.

Sasuke tidak tersenyum, melainkan hanya menggeleng pelan, "_Species octopus _merupakan _species _terlangka. Jenis yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan _pheromones_ yang membuat mabuk mangsanya."

"Papa—"

"Menma dengar—" Potong Sasuke lagi, "—Octopus merupakan jenis alien dominan. Dia yang paling dominan diantara pejantan lain."

"Maksud ayah, seme diantara para seme?"

"Aku tidak—Hei—darimana kau tahu istilah seme begitu?" Sasuke menatap anaknya sadis.

Menma mengangkat bahu malas, "dari ayah." Jawabnya polos. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Menma berniat untuk menghajar Naruto nanti, karena sudah mengajari anaknya tentang seme-uke begitu.

"Lupakan tentang Seme-Uke. Dengarkan papa—" Sasuke menyentuh pundak anaknya serius, "—tahan libidomu, tahan dirimu dan tahan _pheromones_ mu, mengerti?" Jelas Sasuke yang mendapat anggukan bingung dari anaknya.

"Err—baiklah." Sahut Menma yang sejujurnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan papa nya ini.

"Bagus—" Sasuke menghela napas lega, "—sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus sekolah."

Menma sekali lagi mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan 'selamat malam' saat Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya kembali berbaring lelah diatas kasur.

.

Libido—_pheromones_—dan dirinya—sungguh! Menma sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud orangtuanya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja." Bisik Menma lagi sambil menutup matanya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari selalu diributkan oleh deringan jam weker yang membuat telinga Menma berdenging. Dengan sedikit enggan dan malas, pemuda itu mengeluarkan satu tentakelnya dari punggung, menyentuh jam weker tadi kemudian melemparnya ke daun pintu dengan suara _**-BRAK!-**_ yang keras. Dan sukses menghancurkan benda kecil tadi menjadi serpihan debu.

Tentakelnya yang puas sudah meremukkan jam weker tersayang, kini hanya tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai. Menma terlalu malas untuk menarik kembali sulur panjang itu dan membiarkannya terbaring dilantai kamar.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar anaknya berusaha membangunkan Menma dengan seruan semangatnya seperti biasa. Sayangnya begitu melihat onggokan logam hasil perbuatan remaja itu dan tentakel yang tergolek di lantai, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Ini sudah jam weker ke-25 yang dihadiahi olehnya dan berakhir dengan potongan-potongan kecil terhantam pintu maupun dinding.

"Menma—kau merusakan jam weker lagi?" Decak Naruto sedikit kesal. Tangannya menyingkirkan benda logam itu dari lantai dan memasukkannya ke tong sampah.

"Hn—" Jawab Menma dengan nada malas. Seakan tidak peduli dengan omongan sang ayah. Matanya memilih terpejam sambil menikmati alam mimpinya.

Naruto lagi-lagi berdecak kesal, "Menma—bangun!" Kali ini tangannya menarik tentakel Menma dan menggelitiki ujungnya. Berharap sang anak tertawa dan mengaku kalah.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak sadar kalau Menma sudah dewasa dan bukan anak-anak berumur 5 tahun lagi. Gelitikan di ujung tentakelnya membuat tubuh pemuda berambut gelap itu tersentak ngilu dengan badan gemetaran.

"Ayah—hentikan!" Menma bangkit berusaha menarik tentakelnya kembali. Naruto hanya tertawa dan menganggap anaknya itu kegelian ketika digelitikinya. Salah besar!—bukan rasa geli yang diterima, melainkan rasa nikmat yang membuat tentakelnya berdenyut-denyut liar.

"Tidak akan! Ayah akan menggelitikimu hingga tertawa!" Seru Naruto tanpa tahu akibat dari perbuatannya.

Menma berdecak menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Hingga saat dia tidak sanggup lagi dan memilih membiarkan rasa nikmat itu menjalar ditubuhnya dan—

"Ahhkk!—" Menma mengerang keras. Cairan putih dan berlendir menyembur dengan ganas dari ujung tentakelnya dan tersemprot ke wajah sang ayah.

Naruto melongo diam. Dia menghentikan jarinya untuk menggelitiki tentakel Menma. Wajah _tan_ nya kini berlumuran cairan putih yang dikenal Naruto sebagai 'sperma'.

Menma memalingkan wajahnya sembari berdecak lagi, "Sudah kukatakan. Jangan menggelitiku." Desisnya pelan.

Naruto terdiam kaku selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna kejadian yang cepat itu, kemudian—

"SASUKE!—AKU DILECEHKAN OLEH ANAKKU SENDIRI!"

"DIAM BODOH!—KAU BERISIK!" Menma melempar bantal ke arah ayahnya dengan kesal.

Perdebatan mereka mengusik Sasuke yang sibuk mengurus sarapan pagi. Dengan sumpah serapah pria berambut raven itu beranjak dari dapur dan melangkah marah ke kamar Menma.

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?! Dan lagi—" Omongannya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto terduduk dilantai dengan cairan putih kental yang membasahi tubuhnya, "—apa-apaan kau itu, Dobe?!"

"Jangan tanya aku! Tanyakan pada anakmu yang durhaka ini!" Tunjuk Naruto kesal pada Menma.

"Siapa yang durhaka?! Ayah sendiri yang cari gara-gara!" Balas Menma tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menghantam pintu dengan kesal, "DIAM KALIAN!" Teriaknya frustasi, "Menma—bereskan kekacauan ini!" Tunjuknya pada anaknya itu.

"Dan kau, Dobe!—" Sasuke beralih menunjuk Naruto dengan sadis, "—mandi dan ganti pakaian kerjamu!"

"**Tapi**—" Naruto dan Menma berniat protes bersamaan, tetapi delikan tajam dan sebuah pisau ditangan Sasuke sanggup membuat duo ayah-anak itu terdiam patuh.

Sasuke mendesis ngeri, "Lakukan—Sekarang!"

"_**Y**__**—**__**YES SIR!**_" Teriak Naruto dan Menma barengan.

.

.

.

Sarapan—satu kalimat pagi yang penuh senyuman dan obrolan ringan. Seharusnya begitu—tetapi sarapan kali ini penuh aura suram disekitar Naruto dan Menma. Mereka berdua sudah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian semestinya. Tetapi aura hitam itu terus menguar tanpa henti. Sasuke bahkan mendesah lelah untuk kesepuluh kalinya.

"Berhenti bersikap muram begitu. Cerialah sedikit." Pinta Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ceria. Hanya saja—aku _shock_ karena baru pertama kali melihat Menma yang seperti tadi." Ucap Naruto akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

Menma yang sedang menyendok _omelet_ nya terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan makannya seakan-akan tidak mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap anaknya penuh sayang.

"Menma—bisakah kau minta maaf pada ayahmu?" Pinta Sasuke lembut.

"Hn—"

"Kau merasa bersalah kan?"

"Hn—"

"Berarti jangan ada permusuhan lagi dengan ayahmu, ya?"

"Hn—"

Demi Jenggot Akamaru!—Naruto hampir menjambak rambut _blonde_ nya mendengar kata-kata irit dari anaknya itu. Bisakah dia berbicara layaknya manusia normal dan bukan makhluk autis seperti itu? Bahkan alien berjenis _amoeba_ saja masih bisa berbicara dengan lancar. _Oh God Gay_—Menma benar-benar replika dirinya yang keras kepala dan pelit kata seperti Sasuke.

"Menma! Berbicaralah dengan kalimat yang benar dan bukan kata ambigu seperti itu!" Seru Naruto keras.

Anaknya hanya mendelik sekilas.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucapnya yang membuat Naruto menjadi darah tinggi.

"Menma! Apa begitu omonganmu pada orangtu—" Kalimatnya terpotong saat Menma mengecup pelan pipinya.

"Aku pergi ke sekolah dulu, ayah." Bisik Menma lembut.

Remaja itu kembali mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Aku pergi papa." Sambungnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "hati-hati dijalan." Balasnya penuh sayang. Mata onyx nya beralih pada Naruto yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Jadi—masih ingin membenci anakmu?" Goda Sasuke sambil menyikut perut Naruto.

"Baiklah—baiklah—aku menyerah—kelakuan Menma memang manis hari ini." Tukas Naruto, "**minus** perbuatannya tadi pagi di kamar, oke?" Sambungnya masih dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan 'suaminya' ini.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

Menma duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela pojok kelas. Tempat yang strategis bagi pemeran utama untuk melamun sambil menatap langit. Mata obsidiannya tidak beralih sama sekali dari lekukan awan dan birunya cakrawala.

"Menma." Panggil seseorang dengan tepukan halus dipundaknya, membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu harus menoleh bingung. Didepannya kini berdiri sosok Konohamaru teman sekelasnya yang tersenyum girang dengan cengiran bodoh mirip seperti ayahnya.

"Hn—" Ucapnya malas. Konohamaru cemberut.

"Kau itu sombong sekali." Gerutu Konohamaru sambil mengepak beberapa buku pelajarannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja.

"Bukan sombong, hanya malas bicara."

"Sama saja, sombong!"

"Diamlah, bodoh. Kau mengangguku." Sahut Menma lagi pada teman manusianya ini. Konohamaru lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Menma—" Panggil Konohamaru lagi, "—aku ingin lihat tentakelmu dong. Aku selalu berharap dilahirkan menjadi alien. Pasti seru." Mata pemuda itu berubah berbinar-binar.

"Tidak seru. Lagipula aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan tentakelku sekarang."

"Kenapa?" Suara Konohamaru terdengar kecewa dengan desahan sebal.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa. Jangan sekarang." Sergah Menma lagi yang mulai terusik dengan cowok bodoh disebelahnya ini.

Konohamaru ingin protes lagi tetapi seruannya terhenti ketika melihat Kabuto, aliens dari _species_ ular memasuki kelas. Pemuda berambut perak itu lebih suka memakai jubah putih panjang diseluruh tubuhnya. Dia enggan memperlihatkan sisik ular disekujur tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya menjadi siswa yang pendiam sekaligus objek kenakalan siswa lain.

Konohamaru menyikut kecil pinggang Menma sambil menunjuk Kabuto dengan dagunya, "Tuh lihat—ular putih sibuk diganggu oleh kakak senior." Bisiknya pelan.

Menma mengikuti arah pandangan Konohamaru. Kabuto memang terlihat sedang di-_bully _oleh seseorang yang dikenal oleh Menma. Sedikit berdecak kesal, pemuda bermata obsidian gelap itu bangkit dari bangkunya dan menarik Kabuto untuk menjauh dari kerumunan para senpai.

Menma menatap salah seorang senpai dengan tatapan tajam, "Cukup, Kurama! Bawa pergi genk mu itu." Desisnya ngeri.

Kurama terkekeh pelan, "Oh ayolah sepupu—jangan begitu padaku."

"Kurama!" Menma memotong perkataan pemuda berambut merah itu dengan seruan nyaring. Membuat beberapa siswa yang berada didepan koridor kelas memandang ke arah mereka bingung, termasuk Itachi yang sekelas dengan Kurama.

"Menma, ada perlu apa dengan rubahku?" Ucap Itachi dengan nada dingin yang kentara sekali. Menma berdecak kesal.

"Bawa pergi peliharaanmu itu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau **adik** 'papa'ku, aku akan menghajarmu juga." Desis Menma lagi.

Itachi tidak menjawab hanya memandangnya dengan _death glare_ mematikan, "Kurama—" pemuda berambut panjang itu memanggil dengan suara berat, "—kita pergi." Lanjutnya lagi yang mendapat erangan kecewa dari sang rubah.

"Tapi, Itachi—"

"Kyuubi!—Jangan membantah!" Tegas Itachi yang memanggil Kurama dengan nama kesayangannya. Kurama mengerang sekali lagi kemudian berjalan gontai dibelakang pemuda dingin itu.

.

Menma beralih menatap Kabuto, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berambut silver sebahu itu tidak menjawab, hanya matanya yang menatap tajam di balik bingkai kaca matanya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Desisnya layaknya seekor ular yang sedang marah.

Kabuto menepis tangan Menma kemudian berbalik ke dalam kelas dengan kibasan jubahnya.

Konohamaru yang melihat, hanya mencibir kesal ke arah Kabuto dengan mengatakan 'Tidak tahu balas budi, dasar ular!'.

Menma menanggapi sikap Kabuto dengan helaan napas berat. _Apa menjadi species ular sangat memalukan?_ Pikir pemuda berambut gelap itu bingung. Kemudian memilih duduk kembali ke bangkunya daripada harus memikirkan tentang si ular putih tadi.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi jam istirahat dilakukan Menma dengan membantu Kabuto yang sedang di _bully_ oleh para senior di toilet. Bukan oleh genk Kurama—melainkan trio hiu yang beranggotakan Kisame, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

Menma bahkan harus mengerang kesal karena pimpinan kawanan itu tidak mau melepaskan Kabuto secara cuma-cuma.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" tanya Menma malas.

Kisame sebagai pimpinan trio hiu hanya tertawa keras.

"Hanya permintaan mudah—" Ucapnya sambil menjilat giginya yang runcing, "—berlutut didepanku." Lanjutnya lagi yang disambut kekeh Suigetsu dan tatapan diam Juugo.

Menma terdiam kaku, kemudian seringai kecil tersungging diwajahnya, "tentu saja—dengan senang hati." Ujarnya dengan nada manis penuh kebohongan.

Menma hampir berlutut kemudian secara tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bertumpu pada kedua tangan sedangkan salah satu kakinya menendang dagu Kisame telak. Sang hiu pertama terjungkal ke belakang menghantam salah satu kabin toilet.

Suigetsu meludah marah, "KAU!—" Teriaknya murka yang menerjang menuju Menma.

Pemuda bermata obsidian itu berkelit kesamping dan meluncurkan tinju tepat di ulu hati Suigetsu. Membuat hiu kedua memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Juugo, si hiu ketiga yang kalem tidak tinggal diam. Dia bergerak cepat menahan lengan Menma dan menghantamkan kepalan tunjunya di punggung sang _octopus_. Menma ambruk dilantai dengan teriakan kesakitan.

Kabuto yang meringkuk di pojok toilet tersentak kaget ketika melihat Menma tertindih kaki Juugo.

Kisame yang sudah bisa bangkit mulai berancang-ancang melandaskan serangan keduanya.

Tangan Kisame terangkat untuk meninju wajah Menma, sayangnya gerakannya terhenti saat Kabuto mulai mengeluarkan beberapa ular dari lengannya dan menahan tangan serta kaki pemuda hiu itu.

"Brengsek kau!" Desis Kisame yang berbalik menghantam sisi wajah Kabuto, membuat pemuda itu terbanting dilantai.

Suigetsu yang melihat perlawanan Kabuto mulai bersiap menendang perut pemuda ular tersebut.

Menma menyumpah marah, "Sial—tidak ada jalan lain!" Bisiknya geram. Dengan hentakan keras, beberapa tentakel keluar dari punggungnya dan meluncur dengan cepat untuk merengkuh tubuh Kabuto.

Dua detik sebelum serangan Suigetsu, tentakel Naruto berhasil mengangkat tubuh kurus pemuda ular itu ke udara sehingga sang hiu hanya bisa menendang udara kosong.

Kisame yang melihat, mengeluarkan gigi taringnya yang lebih runcing dan menggigit tentakel Naruto hingga mengucurkan darah.

Menma berteriak kesakitan, "Arrghhh!—" Rasa nyeri kembali menjalar saat Suigetsu ikut serta memukul tentakelnya.

"Menma!" Kabuto berteriak memanggil, "—gunakan tentakelmu untuk melepaskan tindihan Juugo!"

Menma mengangguk paham, tentakel lain keluar dari bagian pundaknya dan mencekik leher Juugo hingga pemuda berambut cerah itu hampir kehabisan napas. Sulur panjangnya membanting hiu ketiga ke tembok dengan suara _**-BRUGH!-**_ keras.

Saat Kisame dan Sigetsumengkhawatirkan Juugo, Menma dan Kabuto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dengan cepat. Langkah kaki mereka berlari tak tentu arah menuju atap sekolah. Tangan Menma masih mencengkram lengan Kabuto untuk terus bergerak cepat menaiki tangga.

Ketika pintu atap terlihat, beberapa tentakel Menma keluar untuk mendorong lempengan besi itu agar terbuka.

Kabuto dan Menma menerjang pintu malang tadi kemudian terengah-engah di atas atap sambil merebahkan diri dilantai. Mereka merasa sudah cukup jauh untuk melarikan diri hingga ke atas atap. Setidaknya trio hiu itu tidak akan mau mengejar mereka sampai kesini.

Kabuto yang sudah bernapas dengan normal melirik sekilas ke arah Menma yang terlihat mengerang kesakitan dengan tentakelnya yang berdarah. Kabuto merangkak perlahan menuju pemuda _octopus_ itu.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh sulur panjang yang berdenyut kesakitan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Menma heran.

"Mencoba mengobatimu. Kami keluarga ular merupakan pembuat racun terkuat serta tabib yang hebat dalam hal menyembuhkan." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Terdengar membosankan.

Menma diam ketika melihat Kabuto mengeluarkan air liurnya untuk diteteskan pada luka tentakel sang gurita. Kepulan asap kecil terlihat diiringi desisan halus saat luka itu menutup perlahan. Menma bersiul takjub.

"Kabuto, kau hebat." Puji Menma. Kabuto tidak menjawab, tetapi Menma sadar kalau pipi pemuda itu merona merah dalam waktu sedetik, sebab detik selanjutnya Kabuto kembali menampilkan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Terima kasih—hanya saja air liurku tidak dapat mengobati seluruh luka-lukamu." terang Kabuto sambil menunjuk beberapa lebam dan goresan di tentakel yang lain.

Menma tersenyum kecil, "tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau membantuku." Ucapnya penuh terima kasih.

Kabuto terdiam, dia menggigit bibirnya gelisah, "sebenarnya, cairan dalam tubuhku bisa membantumu sembuh. Hanya saja—itu terlalu vulgar untuk dilakukan." Ucapnya yang membuat Menma menatapnya bingung.

"Vulgar?—_Well_, kalau memang begitu ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sampai dirumah akan aku obati sendiri." Jawab Menma menampilkan cengiran khas keluarganya.

Sayangnya cengiran menawan keturunan Naruto itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan meleleh terpesona. Seperti saat ini—Kabuto mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak kunjung reda juga setelah melihat senyum menggoda itu.

Menma ingin bangkit berdiri, tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh lengan Kabuto. Pemuda bermata _night sky_ itu terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa, Kabuto?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Jadi duduklah kembali." Ucap Kabuto seraya menarik Menma untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menurut. Tetapi langsung terbelalak kaget saat Kabuto melepaskan jubah kebanggaannya.

Tubuh pemuda ular itu bersisik dibalut kemeja putih sekolah. Kabuto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menunduk, "jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku merasa malu pada kulit bersisikku ini. Sangat menjijikan—bukan?" Tanya dengan senyum miris.

Menma menggeleng, "Tidak menjijikan—kau cantik."

"BOHONG!" Kabuto meraung kasar, "kau membohongiku. Tidak ada yang menyukai orang bersisik menjijikan sepertiku." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara lirih tertelan kekecewaan.

Menma menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kabuto, mengangkat dagu itu agar tidak menyembunyikan raut tangisnya, "Kau cantik—" Puji Menma lagi. "—sangat cantik."

"Aku buruk rupa."

"Tidak—tidak—kau sama sekali tidak buruk rupa." Kali ini Menma mengecup perlahan kening pemuda itu. "Kau memikat—" Jujurnya lagi.

Kabuto terdiam kaku saat mendengar kata-kata pujian terus dikeluarkan dari bibir sang _octopus_. Tanpa sadar tubuh dan pikirannya senang ketika Menma mengatakan hal itu. Dia merangkak perlahan menuju Menma dan duduk diatas paha pemuda itu.

Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Menma kemudian menjatuhkan kecupan singkat bertubi-tubi di bibir sang obsidian pekat.

Menma yang kaget menerima serangan tak terduga itu hanya terdiam kaku, "A—Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kabuto melepaskan ciumannya sebentar, "Cairanku—" Pemuda ular itu menunjuk mulutnya, "—akan mengobati luka-lukamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Menma terlihat bingung, "Ya—aku tahu, hanya saja, yang luka adalah tentakelku dan bukan mulutku." Tukasnya cepat.

"Aku tabib—jadi aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Diamlah dan biarkan 'cairan' ku bekerja." Desaknya lagi dengan kalimat yang super ambigu di telinga Menma, walaupun begitu sang gurita hanya mengangguk pasrah saja saat Kabuto kembali melumat bibirnya.

Decakan saliva dan rentetan lenguhan membuat gairah sang octopus tergerak melambung tinggi. Dia bahkan lupa peringatan Sasuke untuk menahan diri, menahan _pheromones_, dan menahan libidonya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah tubuhnya menggelegak panas ketika Kabuto kembali mencumbu bibirnya.

Menma mendengus senang, dia menyentuh kulit lengan dan dada Kabuto yang bersisik. Tidak kasar—melainkan lembut dan sedikit licin. Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut sang ular ketika Menma memainkan jarinya di _nipple_ cowok berambut silver itu.

Kabuto mengeluarkan ekornya yang berbentuk kepala ular, melecut-lecut senang di udara ketika Menma kembali membuat nikmat bagian mulutnya dengan jilatan nafsu. Ular Kabuto merayap di tubuh Menma, memasuki celah celana sang obsidian dan melingkarkan dengan erat di bagian selangkangan pemuda itu. Membuat Menma bergetar nikmat sekaligus geli.

Tentakel Menma juga tidak kalah bersemangat melecuti udara, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Kabuto dalam cengkaraman lembut penuh lendir dan _pheromones_.

Kemeja Kabuto sudah dilepas oleh tentake-tentakel Menma yang bekerja cepat ketika mulut pemuda itu sibuk memberikan jilatan gairah di bibir sang ular. Kabuto berbaring dengan tubuh telanjang di lantai. Menma harus meneguk air liurnya susah payah melihat godaan didepan matanya.

Ekor Kabuto yang berbentuk ular merayap diseluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan menggoda sang gurita untuk mulai menjamahnya. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, Menma kembali mencumbui lidah Kabuto yang memiliki cabang dua itu. Bermain dengan saliva yang membuat keduanya mendesah hebat.

Tangan Kabuto menarik tentakel Menma dan menjilati ujungnya. Tubuh pemuda berambut gelap itu tercekat kaget. Napasnya memburu liar.

"Shukha?—" Tanya Kabuto susah payah ketika mulutnya penuh tentakel Menma yang dihisapnya.

Menma hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban rasa nikmatnya. Dia menyodorkan satu tentakelnya lagi untuk dijilat Kabuto. Pemuda ular itu kembali menghisap dan menjilatnya rakus. Sesekali suara decakan terdengar ketika Kabuto menyeruput ujung tentakel Menma.

"Kabuto—milikku juga." Bisik Menma sambil melepaskan celananya dan memperlihatkan batang kejantanannya yang berdiri. Kabuto tersenyum menggoda, dia menyentuh benda berdenyut itu dengan tangannya. Mengelusnya perlahan dan mengocoknya pelan.

Menma bahkan harus menahan gemetar tubuhnya ketika sengatan nikmat kembali mengaliri tubuhnya. Punggung Menma melengkung untuk kembali megeluarkan tiga buah tentakelnya. Dua sulur panjang itu melingkar cepat dia kedua paha Kabuto dan satunya mengelus-elus bagian lubang bawah sang ular.

"Ahhh—Menma—Hnghhh—" Kabuto menggigit ekornya sendiri untuk meredam erangannya ketika bagian bawah tubuhnya di tekan-tekan oleh ujung tentakel sang pedominan.

Menma yang tidak mengerti arti _foreplay_, berusaha mendorong tentakelnya yang berlendir untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anal Kabuto. Pemuda ular itu mendesis sakit diikuti oleh desisan ekornya yang menggigit bahu Menma untuk menahan perih. Gigitan ekor ular Kabuto tidak sampai membuat bahu Menma berdarah, hanya gigitan ringan pertanda menikmati permainan liar mereka.

"Menma—sakit—Aghhh—" Erang Kabuto yang berusaha bernapas pendek-pendek mencoba mengontrol asupan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Menma memberi kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

"Tahan—oke?" Bisiknya lagi mencoba menenangkan sang ular. Kabuto mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Dia mencengkram lengan Menma saat pemuda berambut gelap itu mulai memposisikan batang kejantanannya di lubang analnya.

Sekali lagi ekor ularnya melecut tinggi saat penis sang pendominan amblas ke 'gua' basahnya. Hentakan kasar dari tubuh yang mengejang membuat Kabuto merasa dirinya dirobek secara paksa.

Tentakel Menma kembali menggeliat perlahan di batang kemaluan Kabuto. Mencengkramnya erat yang membuat beberapa tetes pre-cum keluar dari ujungnya dan menetes di sisi tentakel Menma yang terluka. Goresan luka itu secara perlahan mendesis halus dengan cidera robekan yang kembali pulih. Menma bersiul takjub melihat 'cairan' obat dari sang ular.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar hebat dalam hal 'pengobatan'." Kata Menma lebih tertarik menatap lukanya yang mulai sembuh daripada bergerak untuk memberi kenikmatan pada lubang Kabuto.

Pemuda ular itu berdecak kecil, ekor nya melecut kesal ke arah kepala Menma, untuk menghantamnya pelan, "Kenapa—berhenti? Sodok aku—" Pintanya dengan nada setengah merajuk dan setengah memaksa.

Menma menampilkan cengiran lebarnya dengan perkataan 'maaf' yang tergantung dibibir.

Ah—lagi-lagi organ dalam Kabuto meleleh melihat cengiran polos itu. Dia menggeliat malu-malu ketika Menma mulai bergerak memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh—enak—Ahhh—" Desah Menma tanpa mengurangi sodokan gairahnya.

Kabuto yang berada dibawah tubuh Menma berusaha menutupi wajahnya, sayangnya hal itu membuat sang octopus semmakin gencar untuk melepaskan tangan sang ular dari mukanya.

Kabuto menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah merona merah yang erotis, dia mengerang pelan, "Jangan lihat—" Erangnya pelan.

Menma semakin gencar menyodok lubang Kabuto ketika melihat wajah yang merangsang itu, "Ahhh—kau manis—_fuck_—milikmu sempit—aghhh—"

Kabuto mencengkram ekornya yang berbentuk kepala ular dengan erat, air liurnya mengalir dari sela bibirnya.

Menma menjilat cairan itu dengan lahap, bahkan sampai menghisap leher jenjang yang memikat matanya.

"Ohhh—Menma—Ahhh—Yes—Ahhk—" Kabuto semakin berteriak penuh gairah ketika Menma mempercepat genjotannya.

Beberapa tentakelnya bergerak untuk menggesek-gesek _nipple_ Kabuto dan memeluk erat pinggang pemuda putih itu.

"Ahh—Kabuto—_Shit_—_i'm gonna cum_—"

"Ahh—Menma—keluarkan didalamku—" Jerit Kabuto dengan suara desahan tertahan. Membuat sang _octopus_ semakin terangsang.

"_Shit_—_Shit_—hhhh—_Sh_—" Sumpah serapah Menma terbungkan oleh kuluman bibir Kabuto dimulutnya.

Pemuda ular itu melepaskan pagutannya dengan decakan saliva, Kabuto menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya dibibir Menma dengan senyuman penuh godaan, "Bibir nakal—ahhh—berbicara kotor seperti itu tidak baik—nghhh—Menma—Ahhh—"

Menma hampir saja mengeluarkan roh putih dari mulutnya ketika melihat keimutan Kabuto yang _overload_. Oh—tidak bagus! Sangat tidak bagus karena sekarang batang kejantananya mulai berdenyut semakin tak terkendali.

Memikirkan menggagahi Kabuto yang terlihat menggeliat sensual di bawah tubuhnya membuat Menma tidak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kabuto—aku—hhhh—tidak sanggup lagi—Ahhhh—" Otak Menma kosong bersamaan sodokannya yang semakin kencang menyetubuhi Kabuto.

"Ahh—Menma—aku juga—Ahhkk!—" Tubuh Kabuto bergetar hebat. Tangan dan ekornya mencengkram erat lengan pemuda berambut gelap itu.

Pupil Kabuto terbalik ketika tubuhnya melengkung menghantarkan sengatan nikmat dibagian selangkangannya.

"MENMA!—AHHK!" Kabuto menjerit liar seraya menyemprotkan cairan spermanya hingga terciprat ke wajahnya sendiri.

Otot perut Menma mengejang keras, "_Fuck!__—__I'm Cumming_! Hghhhh!—" Dengan beberapa hentakkan keras di lubang anal Kabuto, pemuda bermata obsidian itu melepaskan cairan putih kentalnya yang sejak tadi memberontak ingin keluar.

Selama beberapa detik Menma membiarkan batang kejantannya berada dilubang Kabuto sambil mengontrol asupan oksigen di paru-parunya. Setelah agak melemas, Menma menarik miliknya keluar dari 'gua' hangat Kabuto.

Pemuda ular yang terbaring di bawah Menma hanya terengah-engah pelan sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda itu.

Kabuto tersenyum kecil, "Menma—aku senang."

"Se-Senang?" Tanya sang obsidian yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Kabuto menyentuh bibir Menma dengan ujung telunjuknya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang manis, tetapi langsung terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang mendesis ngeri dan dingin dari arah pintu atap.

.

"Bersenang-senang, _Kid_?" Suara itu bergumam kecil namun menusuk.

Kabuto bahkan harus terlonjak kaget sambil mendorong tubuh Menma menjauh. Mata ularnya terbelalak ngeri ketika melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bersisik ular sepertinya.

Menma ikut menatap terkejut, "O—Orochimaru-sensei!"

Yang dipanggil 'Orochimaru-sensei' hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan menusuk, terlebih lagi pada Kabuto yang beringsut mundur.

Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah panjangnya, "Jadi Kabuto, aku ingin mendengar seluruh penjelasanmu tentang semua ini." Tunjuknya pada bercak cairan putih yang menodai lantai.

Menma bergerak merentangkan tangannya di depan Kabuto, "Dengarkan aku Orochimaru-sensei, ini bukan salah Kabuto—ini—"

"Kabuto!—" Potong Orochimaru lagi dengan desisan yang dingin.

Kabuto menatapnya takut-takut, "Ba—Baik akan kujelaskan semuanya, ayah."

Menma menoleh cepat ke arah Kabuto dengan terbelalak, "Ka—Kau bilang apa tadi? A—Ayah?"

Orochimaru mendesis ke arah Menma, membuat pemuda itu tercekat gugup, "Pulang sekolah hari ini, aku akan ke rumah orangtuamu, Menma."

_Sial_—

"Aku akan memberikan surat peringatan juga."

_Matilah aku_—

"Dan mungkin hukuman _drop out_ bila diperlukan."

_Jashin-sama__—__bisakah kau bunuh aku sekarang?!_

—Dan siang itu dihabiskan Menma untuk menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Halo! Crow kembali membawakan fic PWP lagi dengan Crack pair di chap 1 ini— Menma dan Kabuto (oke saya tahu ini crack banget, #plak)  
**

**Author masih bingung mau pasangin Menma dengan siapa? Ada yang punya ide? Mungkin MenmaNaru/MenmaSasu?**

**Wohoooo Incest lagi donk XD #plak**

******Adakah yang mau fic gaje na aneh ini lanjut?**

**.**

**RnR Minna-san ^^... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: MenmaXharem!uke (Maybe****—****Crack Pair), NaruSasu  
**

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Warning: YAOI, Maybe INCEST, AU, OOC, PWP (Penis with penis) No! I mean Porn Without Plot****—****#Plak XD *author digampar* dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

.

** (Dalam chap ini ada lemon MenmaNaru—Waspadalah!)**

* * *

.

**Creampie Tentacles**

**.**

**~By: Crowcakes~**

**.: Enjoy :.**

**.**

* * *

_Home sweet home_ bukan lagi motto Menma saat pulang sekolah. Terlebih lagi kini dirinya duduk dengan gugup di ruang tamu bersama kedua orangtuanya yang menatapnya tajam.

Orochimaru duduk di sofa tepat dihadapan mereka sambil menyecap segelas teh yang disajikan Sasuke. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman ketika mengembalikan cangkir teh ke nampan gelas.

Kaki Orochimaru menyilang angkuh sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian, "Jadi—aku rasa kau mengetahui kedatanganku kemari, Uzumaki-san." Ucapnya disertai desisan khas ular.

Naruto terdiam tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada sang anak, "Ya—Orochimaru-san. Aku mengerti."

Orocimaru terkekeh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Berarti kau sudah tahu apa permasalahnnya kan?" Tatapan pria pucat itu semakin menusuk tajam.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf soal Kabuto. Ini karena Menma mengalami musim kawin." Suara Sasuke memecah suasana yang mencekam itu, membuat Orochimaru mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

"Jangan bercanda. Musim kawin para aliens itu saat berumur 21 tahun." Jawab Orochimaru sambil menaruh kedua lengannya di sandaran sofa, tentu saja masih dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Naruto menekan keningnya dengan kuat, "Aku tahu—Tetapi Menma mengalami masa kawin itu."

"Benarkah?" Orochimaru mengangkat satu alisnya, tertarik. "Bisa tunjukkan padaku?"

Naruto melirik Menma dengan ekor matanya, "Perlihatkan pada Orochimmaru-sensei." Ucapnya yang lebih mirip perintah daripada permintaan.

"Ta—tapi ayah—"

"Menma—tunjukkan saja pada Orochimaru-sensei." Sasuke mulai memaksa.

Dengan sedikit erangan terpaksa, Menma menjulurkan tangannya dan merubah satu jarinya menjadi sulur panjang yang bergerak melayang menuju arah Orochimaru.

Sang guru terbelalak kaget ketika tentakel itu berada tepat didepan wajahnya dengan bentuk yang sangat 'familiar'.

Orochimaru terkekeh sebentar kemudian menggenggam sulur itu dengan perlahan. Membuat titik sensitif Menma tergelitik halus.

"Hooo—menarik—" Ucap Orochimaru sambil meneliti ujung tentakel tadi dengan telunjuknya.

Lagi-lagi Menma berusaha menahan getarannya, "Hghh—Sensei—bisakah kau melepaskannya—aku—hhh—"

"Ah—Maafkan aku." Orochimaru mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan tatapan yang penuh penyesalan walaupun Menma tahu itu hanya bohong belaka karena selanjutnya sang ular kembali menyeringai seram.

"Sungguh menarik—" Desis Orochimaru lagi sambil mengelus dagunya penuh ketertarikan. "—aku berpendapat bahwa 'masa kawin' Menma diakibatkan oleh _gen_ sang Kraken."

Naruto terlonjak sedikit, "Maksudmu—gara-gara aku?"

"Tentu saja—semua _species_ alien sudah mengetahui bahwa jenis _octopus_ merupakan jenis termesum dijagat raya dengan hormon yang melimpah."

"Hei!—apa maksudmu melimpah! Hormonku biasa saja!" Jerit Naruto tidak terima.

Orochimaru kembail terkikik kecil, "Itu mungkin karena otakmu dangkal, jadinya kau terlambat melakukan perkembang biakan dengan normal. Tetapi Menma merupakan hasil perkawinan jenismu dengan jenis Sasuke yang memiliki IQ yang tinggi."

Naruto menggebrak meja kesal, "Jadi maksudmu karena dulu aku bodoh makanya aku masih belum paham apa itu 'masa kawin' begitu?!"

"Yup—benar sekali." Jawab sang ular dengan nada yakin. Yang semakin membuat Naruto ingin mengeluarkan visualisasi api dari mulutnya untuk membakar pria sombong nan angkuh didepannya ini.

"_Well_, kalau teorimu itu benar. Adakah cara yang bisa menghentikan hormon itu untuk berhenti, setidaknya sampai Menma mencapai umur 21 tahun." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada kalemnya seperti biasa.

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tidak ada, kecuali membiarkannya menyalurkan 'masa kawin' nya."

"Itu Mustahil!" Potong Naruto. "Menma bisa menghamili orang lain kalau begitu! Semua pejantan dan betina akan dihamilinya!"

"Oh itu mustahil—" Ucap Orochimaru penuh dengan seringai misterius, "—seorang alien tidak akan hamil sampai mencapai umur 21 tahun. Yang berarti kalau Menma 'bermain' dengan seseorang yang berumur dibawah 21 tahun, orang itu tidak akan hamil."

"Tetap saja, itu tidak bisa dibilang 'aman'." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdecak sebal.

"_Indeed_—" Jawab pria ular dengan cepat, "Dan aku harap Menma akan menjaga kelakuannya di sekolah." Matanya memicing tajam menatap remaja bermata obsidian memikat itu.

Menma mendecak kesal, membuang muka. Ia sudah terlalu bosan dan malas mengikuti pembicaraan ini. Setidaknya dia ingin beristirahat dikamar menikmati selimut dan bantal empuknya.

"Aku akan mengawasinya." Sasuke angkat bicara.

Orochimaru tersenyum sambil menyeruput tehnya kembali, "Bagus—kalau begitu aku permisi pulang."

Pria ular itu bangkit dengan angkuh dari sofa dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar, sebelum ia menjauh, ekornya yang berbentuk kepala ular berwarna keunguan melecut kecil menuju ke arah Sasuke dan mengangkat dagu pria raven itu dengan sentuhan menggoda.

Orochimaru menjilat bibir dengan lidah bercabang miliknya, "Tepati janjimu untuk mengawasi anakmu, Sasuke-chan."

Mata Sasuke men-_death glare_ dengan tatapan paling kejam ke arah pria ular itu.

Orochimaru menutup wajahnya sambil menahan cekikikan seringai wajahnya, "Oh—Sasuke-chan, begitukah kau memperlakukan mantan pacarmu ini?"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, "Siapa yang mantan pacar! Jangan Bercanda!"

"Orochimaru, tolong berhenti bercanda dan pulanglah." Desak Naruto yang mencoba menahan Sasuke agar tidak menggoreng hidup-hidup ular dihadapannya ini.

Orochimaru mengedikkan bahunya, tidak peduli. Seringainya masih terpasang di bibirnya yang memanjang horizontal itu."Oke—oke—tenanglah, aku akan segera pulang. Terima kasih atas undangannya." Ucapnya dengan desisan tajam.

.

_**BLAM!**_—Sasuke segera menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kesal. Sesekali menggeram marah yang membuat Naruto beringsut mundur dengan wajah layaknya orang sekarat yang takut dibunuh psikopat.

Menma hanya mendesah lelah kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Menma!—" Sasuke memanggil dengan seruan tajam yang membuat anaknya menghentikan gerakannya.

Sasuke mendelik dengan ekor matanya, onyx nya tidak terlihat kalem seperti biasa melainkan tatapan yang sanggup membunuh semut dengan sekali kerlingan genit.

"Papa perlu bicara denganmu saat makan malam nanti." Desisnya dengan nada suara penuh emosi.

Menma berdecak sebal, "Ck—aku mengerti." Ucapnya singkat yang langsung melangkah tidak peduli ke kamar.

Naruto menghela napas sambil memijat keningnya, "Masalah ini membuatku sakit kepala."

Sasuke melirik pria yang berumur sama dengannya itu dengan wajah yang sama lelah, "Hn—"

"Tapi teme, _Seriously_? Apa yang harus kita lakukan. Mungkin kalau kau melahirkan anak perempuan masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini. Atau setidaknya otakmu harus dibuat serendah milikku." Gumam Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut _blonde _nya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan sadis, "Kau menyalahkanku karena melahirkan anak laki-laki? Apa kau perlu kuberitahu bagaimana susahnya** alien jantan** melahirkan seorang anak, Dobe?! Dan lagi—maaf saja—aku tidak ingin bodoh sepertimu." Dengus Sasuke lagi mengakhiri celotehannya.

"Oh ayolah teme—melahirkan tidak sesulit itu. Aku ingat saat kau melahirkan, kau dibantu ibuku untuk melakukan pembedahan di perutmu itu." Tunjuk Naruto pada bagian perut pria raven dihadapannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Yeah—dan aku hampir mati karena tidak mempunyai rahim layaknya betina."

Naruto mengerang, "Baiklah—baiklah—aku salah—maafkan aku."

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal sebagai jawaban pria pirang itu.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti. Aku mau membuat makan malam dulu." Ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak menuju dapur rumahnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia juga mulai bergerak menuju lantai atas untuk berbicara dengan Menma. Setidaknya dia ingin menghibur anaknya itu—yang mungkin saja sedang stres sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Menma melemparkan tubuhnya yang letih ke atas kasur. Mengerang sebentar sebelum tenggelam dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

Ah—memang yang terbaik itu kamarnya sendiri.

Menma menguletkan tubuhnya. Merenggangkan ototnya sebentar agar tidak kaku. Kemudian memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Mata obsidiannya mengantuk karena sejak tadi otaknya mengkerut memikirkan masalahnya yang semakin menumpuk.

Masa kawin. Kabuto. Orochimaru-sensei dan sekarang kedua orangtuanya.

Benar-benar menguras tenaga Menma yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan seperti ini.

_**Tok**__**—**__**Tok**__**—**__**Tok**_—Ketukan halus terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Tanpa melihat pun Menma sudah menebak pasti orangtuanya berusaha menghiburnya.

Menma tidak menjawab ataupun membuka pintunya. Orang yang mengetuk berinisiatif untuk membuka pintunya sendiri. Menampilkan rambut _blonde _sang ayah yang menengok dari celah pintu.

"Menma—bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Naruto.

Pemuda bermata obsidian gelap itu tidak berkomentar apapun, hanya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memijat tengkuk lehernya yang entah kenapa terasa kaku.

Naruto menghela napas pendek sebelum beralih tempat untuk duduk disebelah anaknya.

"Hei—" Panggil Naruto. "—bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Buruk." Jawab Menma tegas tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapan dari Menma.

"Jangan murung lagi, Menma. Semangatlah." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pungung anaknya itu.

"Hn—" Sahut Menma malas.

"Ck—kau itu benar-benar replika Sasuke. Apakah _gen_ ku tidak ada dalam darahmu itu?" Naruto melirik anaknya sarkastik.

"Ada. Sifat 'Seme' ku mirip denganmu, ayah."

"Cih—itu tidak membuatku senang sama sekali." Gerutu Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mata _emerald sky_-nya terpejam sebentar. Suasana sejuk dalam kamar Menma membuat Naruto sedikit mengantuk.

Remaja bermata obsidian itu hanya melirik ayahnya dengan ekor matanya, "Ayah—kau tidur?"

"Hn—"

"Kau ngantuk?"

"Hn—"

"Kau benar-benar capek ya?"

"..."

"Ayah—?" Menma menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto, penasaran.

Pria pirang itu sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan dengkuran halus. Menma berdecak kesal sambil memijat tengkuknya.

Mata hitam pekat nya masih terus melirik sang ayah yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Ayah—kalau kau tidak bangun nanti kucium lho."

"..."

"Ayah?—aku serius."

"..."

Menma menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Ck—dasar dobe." Desisnya kesal.

Kepala remaja berambut hitam itu menunduk sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar _defenseless_ ya." Bisik Menma tepat didepan wajah Naruto. Ia sendiri bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat miliknya yang terpantul di wajah damai itu.

Menma tersenyum kecil. Satu tentakelnya menggeliat keluar dari balik punggungnya layaknya ekor. Bergerak dan melayang perlahan menuju wajah sang ayah.

"Ayah—aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau tidak bangun juga, aku benar-benar akan menciummu." Ucap Menma yang lebih mirip bisikan di telinga sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tidak membalas. Dadanya turun-naik secara teratur menunjukan ia tertidur nyenyak.

Menma mendengus kecil, "Satu—" Hitungan dimulai.

Bibir remaja itu mendekat perlahan. Tentakelnya mengelus lembut leher sang ayah. Sedangkan tetesan lendirnya jatuh di wajah _tan_ ayahnya itu.

"Dua—" Hitungan dilanjutkan kembali. Menma sudah menyentuh bibir bawah Naruto dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Tentakelnya bahkan menyisir sela rambut _blonde_ sang Uzumaki yang terlelap.

.

"MENMA!—" Teriakan Sasuke dari arah dapur membuat tubuh remaja tanggung itu terlonjak kaget. Dia mundur perlahan sambil menarik kembali tentakelnya.

"Ya—Papa?!"

"Bantu Papa Menyiapkan Makan Malam!" Teriak Sasuke lagi.

Menma mengerang kesal sambil berdecak pelan. Dia beringsut turun dari ranjangnya sembari menggaruk rambut hitamnya dengan malas.

Sebelum Menma keluar dari kamarnya, mata obsidiannya sempat melirik sekilas ke arah ayahnya yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar dobe—" Bisiknya lagi. Kemudian segera keluar kamar dan menutupnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

.

_**Blam**_—Pintu sudah menutup sempurna. Suasana hening merayap di kamar Menma.

Naruto yang sedang tertidur diranjang langsung membuka matanya setelah memastikan bahwa pintu sudah menutup rapat.

Pria pirang itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan helaan panjang.

Ya—Naruto dari awal belum tertidur. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur sekedar untuk melihat sikap Menma. Dan sepertinya hormon Menma sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi, buktinya anak itu langsung mencium bibirnya tanpa permisi.

"Arghh—kepalaku pusing." Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya gemas, kemudian berhenti dengan semburat merah di pipinya, "—bagaimana ini. Sepertinya Menma memang terlalu cepat dewasa."

.

.

.

Menma turun dari tangga dengan jalan yang teramat santai. Kedua tangannya di taruh dikantong celana dan matanya melirik malas pada Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk menggoreng sesuatu didapur.

"Papa sedang memasak apa?" Ujarnya seraya duduk didepan meja makan.

"Tempura dan ayam. Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah anaknya itu.

Menma hanya ber'Hn' saja sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke mengulum senyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Pelit dalam bicara.

Mata obsidian remaja itu menatap tanpa berkedip ke arah 'papa' nya yang bergerak lincah menggoreng dan memotong beberapa sayuran.

Cantik. Satu kata yang mewakili _Night Cat_ yang resmi menjadi orangtua kandungnya itu. Menma sedikit penasaran bagaimana ayahnya yang bodoh itu bisa hidup bersama dengan Sasuke yang terlihat kalem dan pintar. Pemuda itu yakin ayahnya mengancam papanya untuk hidup bersama.

"Menma—" Sasuke memanggil, "—kau melamun?" Kali ini pria raven itu berbalik memandang anaknya yang sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ah—tidak. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?—" Sasuke mulai tertarik. Dia melepaskan celemeknya dan duduk disamping Menma.

"—katakan pada papa, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Menma memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudahlah, Pa. Bukan hal yang penting."

"Kalau bukan hal yang penting, kau tidak keberatan kan, menceritakannya pada papa mu ini." Sasuke kembali memaksa.

Menma mengerang kemudian terdiam cukup lama, "Masa kawin dini—apa kah itu normal? Maksudku—keadaanku sekarang ini." Ucapnya seraya memandang onyx yang terbelalak didepan matanya itu.

Sasuke menggigit jarinya, "Entahlah—aku harap itu hanya sebuah—kau tahu—kelebihan hormon saja."

"Ayolah Pa. Kelebihan hormon tidak akan begini." Menma menghentakkan punggungnya disandaran kursi.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan anaknya itu dengan mengusap kepala Menma lembut, "Bukankah sudah papa bilang untuk selalu menjaga dirimu. Kau sedang dalam masa 'kawin' dan itu sangat sulit, terlebih lagi Orochimaru-sensei bilang—"

"Papa!—Aku tahu aku salah! Berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu." Potongnya cepat dengan nada emosi tinggi.

"Tapi Menma, bagaimana mungkin kau 'melakukan hal itu' dengan Kabuto?"

"_Please_—bisa kita hentikan obrolan ini?" Desak Menma yang benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

Sasuke melirik anaknya sekilas kemudian mendesah lelah. Menma memang mirip dengannya, tetapi sifat keras kepalanya benar-benar menurun dari Naruto.

"Baiklah—papa janji tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi." Ungkap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Menma mendengus kecil, "Terima kasih—"

"Hn—" Sahut Sasuke.

Remaja berambut hitam itu melirik papanya sekilas. _Apakah papa nya marah? Raut wajah keluarga Uchiha benar-benar tidak bisa dibaca,_ pikir Menma bingung.

"Papa—" Menma menarik tangan Sasuke perlahan. Membuat pria raven itu menoleh heran.

"Hn?"

"Maaf—aku sudah menyusahkanmu." Ucap remaja itu lagi. Sasuke mengulum senyumnya sebentar. Ia memang tidak sanggup berlama-lama marah pada anaknya ini. Wajah memohonnya benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Iya—papa sudah memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih." kali ini suara Menma terdengar lega disambung dengan cengiran khas keluarga Uzumaki yang membuat siapa saja terpesona ketika melihatnya, termasuk Sasuke.

Menma beralih menarik punggung tangan papanya kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke tersentak kaget menerima perlakuan Menma yang terlalu—sangat—lembut itu.

"Kau—tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit? Kelakuanmu tidak seperti biasanya." Sasuke menatapnya khawatir.

Menma menggeleng pelan, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin papa." Sahut pemuda itu dengan malas. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke lembut. Sedikit mengarah ke area bibir pria raven itu.

"Aku akan menonton tivi di ruang keluarga. Panggil aku kalau makan malamnya sudah siap." Jelas Menma yang tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut menerima ciuman anaknya itu.

Sasuke berdecak kecil saat anaknya itu sudah menjauh, "_Pheromones_ Menma menguar terlalu kuat." Bisik sang onyx sambil mengendus udara di ruangan itu.

_Gawat__—__sepertinya aku harus membicarakan hal ini pada Naruto_, gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi makan malam hari ini tidak seperti biasa. Suasana terlalu hening diantara mereka bertiga. Hanya ada dentingan sendok yang beradu di dalam mangkuk yang berisi sayuran hangat.

Menma melirik kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk menutup hidung. Padahal setahunya, dia sudah mandi dengan bersih. Sumpah!

Tetapi entah kenapa tindakan Naruto dan Sasuke itu membuat harga diri Menma tercoreng. Begini-begini dia juga termasuk keluarga Uchiha yang tidak suka dilecehkan secara terang-terangan.

Menma menggebrak meja dengan kesal, dia mendecak marah, "Katakan—" desisnya.

"—Katakan kenapa kalian berdua menutup hidung!—AKU SUDAH MANDI TAHU! AKU TERSINGGUNG!" Jerit Menma yang hampir membalikkan meja dengan brutal.

Naruto berusaha menampilkan senyum paniknya, "Bu—bukan itu Menma. Kau tidak bau—hanya saja—"

"HANYA SAJA APA?!" Raung remaja yang sudah habis kesabaran itu. Kalau disini ada palu dan paku mungkin sekarang Menma sudah memaku kepala ayahnya itu sampai bocor.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Menma sayang—kami menutup hidung bukan karena bau tubuhmu. Melainkan _pheromones_ mu."

"Ha?—"

Naruto ikut mengangguk mengiyakan, "Iya Menma—_pheremones_ mu mengeluarkan bau layaknya _aphrodisiac_ yang membangkitkan libido."

"Tapi—bagaimana bisa? Lagipula aku masih belum mengeluarkan tentakelku." Gerutu Menma dengan wajah sebal.

"_Pheremones_ bukan hanya berada di tentakel Menma, melainkan di seluruh tubuhmu. Dan kau masih belum mengerti cara mengontrolnya. Lagipula alien jenis _octopus_ memiliki _aphrodisiac_ yang sangat tinggi dalam feromon." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar sambil tetap mempertahankan hidungnya untuk dijepit.

Menma mendecih kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya kembali ke kursi, "Aku mengerti—sehabis makan aku akan langsung ke kamarku."

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan sejenak.

"Menma, apa kau marah pada kami?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Hn—"

"Apa maksud 'Hn' mu itu?"

"Berisik, Dobe—"

"MENMA!—BERANI-BERANINYA MEMANGGIL AYAHMU 'DOBE'!—KAU ITU TIDAK SOPAN SAMA SEKALI!" Raung Naruto yang murka sendiri. Gatal ingin menggaruk muka anaknya dengan pisau daging.

"Naruto, Hentikan." Suara kalem Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit tenang.

"Tapi, Sasuke—dia yang mulai duluan." Tunjuk Naruto ke arah muka Menma yang terlihat tidak peduli. "—kesombongannya itu benar-benar menurun darimu. Gaah—menyebalkan!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Sasuke mendelik sinis, "Sombong katamu? Itu disebut gaya elegan."

"Gaya elegan dari Hongkong!—Yang benar saja, Teme!"

"Dobe—kau juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Menma!"

Naruto dan Sasuke hampir saja jambak-jambakkan rambut kalau saja tentakel Menma tidak menahan tubuh keduanya yang masih sibuk menyumpah serapah dengan memangil nama hewan penghuni kebun binatang.

"Bisa makan dengan tenang tidak?—_Gosh!_—kalian itu sudah berumur 38 tahun. Dewasalah sedikit." Cerca Menma sambil men-_death glare _kedua orang tuanya satu-satu.

Sasuke membuang muka karena kesal sedangkan Naruto misah misuh tidak jelas dibangkunya.

Menma mendesah lelah.

Orangtuanya memang sangat tampan dan cantik, tetapi kelakuan mereka benar-benar seperti anak umur 5 tahun. _Bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri kalau begini terus_, keluh Menma dalam hati.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Ucap Menma pelan. Ia bergerak menjauh pergi tetapi lengannya keburu ditahan oleh tentakel Naruto.

"Ada apa, ayah?" Tanya Menma bingung.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya sambil menatap sang obsidian serius, "Ayah, akan mengajarimu mengontrol tentakel-tentakelmu."

"Ha?—Sekarang?"

Naruto menjitak kepala anaknya itu dengan gemas, "Tentu saja sekarang!—Ayo! Kita akan berlatih di kamarmu."

Belum sempat Menma protes, kerahnya sudah ditarik kasar oleh sang ayah. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih kembali menikmati makan malam yang sempat tertunda itu.

.

.

.

_**PLAK!**_—

"Sakit Ayah!" Jerit Menma sambil memeluk tentakelnya yang baru saja dipukul oleh ayahnya.

Naruto menatapnya tajam dengan tongkat kecil, tersangka dari pemukulan tentakel Menma.

"Sudah ayah katakan, ubah ujung tentakelmu menjadi tentakel gurita biasa." Desis sang sapphire.

Obsidian Menma mendelik tajam, "Tidak bisa! Aku tidak tahu cara merubahnya!"

Naruto berdecak, "Lihat tentakel ayah."

Pria pirang itu mengeluarkan satu tentakelnya dari tangan, merayap di udara untuk mendekat ke arah Menma. Ujungnya yang berbentuk layaknya tentakel gurita biasa, kini lambat laun berubah menjadi 'batang kejantanan' cowok, ditambah dengan lendir yang membuatnya basah.

Menma bersiul takjub.

"Mirip tentakelku, bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto tersenyum bangga, "tentu saja! Ayah bisa merubah tentakel sesuai kemauanku. Bisa menjadi tentakel gurita biasa atau menjadi bentuk—yaah—yang seperti ini."

"Berarti tentakelku bsa menjadi tentakel biasa lagi?" Tanya Menma penuh pengharapan.

"Mungkin—" Ragu Naruto, "—Yah, setidaknya kita coba dulu."

Menma mengangguk paham, dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada sulur panjang miliknya. Alisnya bertautan, keningnya mengeluarkan butir-butir keringat dan giginya menggemelutuk keras.

Menma berusaha konsentrasi setengah hidup. Hasilnya? Tentakelnya tetap menjadi 'penis' cowok!—Sial!

"Argghhh—Sulit Ayah!" Erang Menma sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Sudah kukatakan konsentrasilah." Desak Naruto.

"Dan sudah kubilang! Ini sulit!—Merubah tentakel ini menjadi tentakel gurita biasa itu sulit!"

"Cih—" Naruto mendecih. Ia mencengkram tentakel Menma dan meniliti lebih jelas.

Anaknya itu sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tentakelnya untuk dilihat lebih seksama. Mata Menma tidak beralih pada ayahnya yang sesekali mengerutkan kening karena tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan tentakel anaknya itu. Selama beberapa detik berusaha meneliti, akhirnya Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Aku rasa kebodohanku menurun padamu." Kesimpulan Naruto membuat Menma meradang.

"Yang benar saja! Aku ini juara kelas! Pintar dalam segala hal!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi?" Tantang Naruto lagi dengan nada gusar. Menma berdecak kesal sambil menggaruk rambut hitamnya.

"Mana aku tahu—"

Naruto menghela napas, "Baiklah—kita belajar yang lebih mudah saja. Mengontrol _pheromones_."

"_Pheremones_ ya?—sepertinya terdengar mudah." Ucap Menma sambil menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Ah—Naruto tidak menyangka cengiran polosnya menurun pada Menma.

"Baiklah—sekarang lihat ayah." Perintah Naruto lagi. Menma memperhatikan seksama.

Tentakel Naruto bergerak menuju wajah Menma. Merubahnya menjadi bentuk 'alat reproduksi' cowok. Awalnya Menma bersikap biasa saja, tetapi wangi tajam dari tentakel ayahnya menggelitik sensor penciumannya.

Menma menyukai wangi itu. Bau yang memabukkan dan membuat matanya seakan-akan hanyut.

Naruto berdehem sebentar, "Menma—ayah baru saja mengeluarkan _pheromones_, dan sekarang ayah akan—"

.

_**BRUK!**_—

.

"Eh?!—" Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya ketika sang anak malah menerjang ke arahnya hingga tubuhnya tertelentang di lantai kamar.

Menma sendiri menindihi ayahnya dengan mata yang terhipnotis.

Naruto berdecak sebal, _Sial!__—__aku berlebihan mengeluarkan pheromones-ku,_ pikirnya.

"Menma—bisa kau menyingkir? Ayah susah kalau kau—hmmphhh—" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah disela oleh ciuman ganas anaknya.

Naruto merinding ngeri, "Menma!—hmphhh—Lepas!—hmmphh—"

"Tidak—hmmphh—akan—" Balas Menma yang masih memagut bibir ayahnya walaupun _pheromones_ ayahnya sudah menghilang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia mabuk bukan hanya wangi tajam itu, melainkan dengan wajah menawan sang uzumaki Naruto. Biarlah dia berpura-pura terhipnotis oleh _pheremones_ ayahnya. _Toh—ini merupakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan_, pikir Menma lagi.

Naruto menggetok kepala anaknya kuat, membuat Menma merintih kesakitan dan tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir ayahnya.

"Khhh—Sakit Menma—" Jerit sang ayah yang memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah terkena gigitan anaknya.

Menma berdecak sambil men-_death glare_ sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan andalan keturunan Uchiha.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Dobe—" Desis Menma marah.

"Gahhh—sikap angkuhmu itu mirip sekali dengan papamu! Menyebalkan!" Tunjuk Naruto ke wajah sombong Menma.

Sedetik yang lalu Menma menampilkan cengiran khas yang menawan seperti Uzumaki, sekarang mengeluarkan tatapan angkuh nan sombong khas Uchiha. _Benar-benar keturunan yang merepotkan_, rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudahlah—" Naruto bangkit dari lantai sambil menggaruk surai _blonde_-nya, "—kita lanjutkan sesi latihan besok saja."

"Apa?—" Menma menyela dengan pernyataan kaget, "—lanjutkan besok? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Naruto mendelik dengan ekor matanya, bibirnya membuat kerucut lucu, "Sekarang?—kau itu masih bodoh dalam latihan seperti ini."

"Apa?!"

"Memang benar kan? Bahkan latihan menahan _pheromones_ yang paling mudah saja kau tidak bisa." Sembur Naruto lagi.

Menma berdecak kesal.

Naruto hanya melirik anaknya sekilas kemudian menghela napas, "Kita akan lanjutkan besok—"

"Tidak!" Potong Menma. Naruto menoleh ke arah anaknya bingung. Ia ingin menanyakan apa maksud anaknya itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi matanya terbelalak saat Menma menatapnya tajam dengan gigi menggertak menahan emosi.

"Men—ma—" Naruto mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala anaknya. Lagi-lagi gerakannya terganggu saat dua tentakel Menma menyerangnya dan mengunci pergerakan sang Uzumaki.

Naruto meronta ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke udara dan mendekat ke arah anaknya, "Menma!—Apa-apaaan ini! Lepaskan Ayah!"

Menma berdiri angkuh kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia menatap tajam ayahnya yang disuruh berjongkok dihadapannya.

Naruto semakin menggigil ketakutan ketika Menma melepaskan kancing bajunya secara perlahan.

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana _pheromones_ ku, Dobe—" Ucapnya dingin. Mata obsidiannya menatap lebih tajam dibandingkan Sasuke.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya panik. Menma seperti replika Sasuke—hanya saja dengan posisi sebagai seme yang mengerikan.

"Menma!—Ini tidak lucu—" Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa tentakelnya dari punggung untuk mengunci pergerakan Menma. Sayangnya hal itu sudah terbaca oleh remaja didepannya. Dengan cepat Menma menahan tentakel Naruto dengan tentakelnya yang melecut keras dari punggungnya.

"Khh!—" Naruto menggeram keras.

Pemuda obsidian itu menarik dagu ayahnya untuk menatapnya. Sapphire bertemu dengan manik segelap _night sky_. Kalau saja didepan Naruto adalah Sasuke, mungkin pria pirang itu berteriak kegirangan. Sayangnya, didepannya ini adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Ayah—aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau menolak _pheromones_-ku." Pernyataan mengejutkan itu keluar dari mulut Menma yang menyeringai senang.

Naruto hanya mengerang kesal ketika hidungnya mulai mengendus bau wangi yang lebih tajam dari miliknya. Bau yang memabukkan layaknya ganja atau heroin? Atau mungkin—ah—Naruto benar-benar sulit mendiskripsikan wangi yang membuat dirinya terangsang itu.

"Kh—" Naruto hanya bisa mengerang kesal ketika melihat Menma yang tersenyum menang.

"Kenapa?—Lidahmu tergigit kucing, huh? Manis sekali." Sinis Menma lagi.

Naruto melotot tajam, "Hentikan ocehanmu, Teme!—Lepaskan aku sekarang! Kalau tidak—"

"Kalau tidak kenapa?" Menma menarik leher Naruto dengan satu tentakelnya, "—memangnya kau bisa berbuat apa dalam kondisi seperti ini, ayah?" Godanya lagi.

Naruto ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya yang lebih pedas lagi seperti 'Dasar anak durahaka' atau 'Lebih seksi Sasuke daripada kau, anak setan!', Tetapi ia langsung menelan bulat-bulat niatnya ketika bibirnya sudah keburu dibungkam oleh mulut Menma.

Anaknya itu menciumnya penuh nafsu dengan dengusan napas yang hangat. Naruto meronta sekali lagi.

"Men—hmpphh—ma—hmpp—" Sang uzumaki berusaha memanggil remaja yang sudah kurang ajar pada bibirnya itu. Apa anaknya tidak tahu kalau mulut serta tubuhnya hanya untuk Sasuke? Sial—sepertinya Naruto benar-benar harus menghukum Menma dengan serius.

Hampir saja Naruto menghantamkan keningnya pada Menma kalau saja anaknya itu tidak melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Naruto. Menma menatapnya _intens_, dan Naruto benar-benar risih dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ayah—" Menma mengeluarkan suara yang tidak biasa. Dan Naruto mengerti arti suara itu, karena nada suaranya mirip sepertinya kalau minta 'jatah' pada Sasuke.

"Dengar Menma—" Potong Naruto cepat, "—apapun yang kau pikirkan hentikan sekarang juga. Ayah benar-benar tidak suka ini." Lanjutnya langsung.

Menma berdecak kesal, tetapi masih belum mau melonggarkan cengkraman tentakelnya di tubuh Naruto.

"Tapi bukankah ini sesi latihan kita, ayah." Goda Menma dengan berpura-pura menampilkan cengiran polosnya berharap sang ayah mau luluh sekali lagi dalam jeratnya. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak akan terperangkap untuk kedua kalinya, dan itu membuat Menma memutar bola mata kesal.

"—oh ayolah ayah, aku cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda tidak seperti ini. Lagipula—" Naruto melirik tajam pada tentakel Menma yang sangat dekat di wajahnya, "—lendirmu mengenaiku." Terang pria pirang itu terlihat tidak suka.

Menma menahan kikik gelinya melihat wajah cemberut sang ayah. Pria pirang itu memang sangat menawan, wajar saja Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gurita mesum ini.

Menma kembali melandaskan sebuah ciuman ringan di kening Naruto, membuat pria pirang yang sedang berjongkok didepannya menoleh kaget.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" Tanya Naruto sedikit sebal.

"Habisnya, ayah imut."

"Gaah—kau menyebalkan Menma." Rutuknya yang masih mencoba meronta. Anaknya kembali mempererat cengkraman di tubuh sang ayah. Bahkan sekarang menggesekkan tentakelnya di wajah _tan_ Naruto. Membuat beberapa lendir menyelimuti kepala pria pirang itu.

"Menma—hentikan—" Desak Naruto yang menggeliat tidak suka. Tetapi sepertinya Menma tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan sikapnya itu, ia malah semakin gencar menyelimuti tubuh ayahnya dengan lendir miliknya.

"Bleeh—" Naruto seakan-akan ingin muntah melihat kepala dan tubuhnya diselimuti lendir anaknya itu, tetapi remaja sebagai tersangka utama malah tidak merespon decakan marah ayahnya. Karena sekarang, mata obsidian Menma terpaku sejenak melihat betapa erotisnya ayahnya itu. Rambut _blonde_ yang basah terkena lendir, mata biru yang menutup karena kesal, wajah _tan_ mengkilat terkena cairan bening miliknya, serta baju yang juga basah memperlihatkan kulit tubuh di kain transparan itu.

Menma meneguk salivanya berkali-kali. Tergoda.

Tangan remaja itu terjulur ke dagu Naruto, membawa wajah memikat didepannya untuk semakin mendekat.

Naruto lagi-lagi terbelalak kaget ketika bibirnya dikunci oleh mulut Menma yang menekannya secara lembut. Menggodanya dengan jilatan serta dengusan penuh nafsu.

"Menma—hmhpph—"

"Ck, diamlah—hmphh—aku masih ingin—mmphh—menciummu—" Bisik Menma disela ciuman mereka.

Naruto mengerang pelan ketika Menma memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Bergerak-gerak liar menyapu bersih setiap organ yang ada disana. Gigi, gusi, lidah, bahkan langit-langit mulut pun dijilat oleh Menma.

"Men—mhhpp—" Naruto merasa ototnya lemas menerima kecupan dari darah dagingnya itu. Salahkan libido miliknya yang terlalu tinggi, dan salahkan juga akal sehatnya yang tidak bekerja normal karena sekarang Naruto semakin menarik kerah baju Menma dan meminta sentuhan yang lebih daripada pergulatan panas.

Anaknya menyeringai senang. Ia melepaskan ikatan tentakelnya dari tubuh Naruto dan bergerak-gerak liar ke dalam baju ayahnya.

"Ahnn—!" Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya ketika suara aneh keluar dari bibirnya. Mata birunya terbelalak kaget mendengar suara erangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Menma yang tadinya terkejut hanya menyeringai kembali.

"Perdengarkan lagi suaramu, ayah." Pinta Menma sambil berbisik menggoda ditelinga Naruto.

Pria pirang itu menggeleng cepat sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

_Ah__—__imutnya_, pikir Menma yang tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Menma menghentikan gelengan Naruto dengan kecupan lembutnya di pipi pria itu. Naruto yang kaget berusaha bersuara tetapi kesempatan itu diambil Menma untuk memagut bibir sang ayah.

Kali ini Naruto hanya bisa terdiam pasrah saat Menma kembali mendominasi rongga mulutnya. Dengusan geli terdengar saat Naruto menyentuh dada anaknya. Menma terkikik saat ayahya memelintir _nipple_-nya.

"Hahaha—ayah berhenti. Geli." Ucap Menma yang mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Pria pirang itu menampilkan cengirannya, "kau kalah—masa cuman begini saja sudah tertawa." Kekeh Naruto.

Sayang sekali, hal itu malah membuat Menma emosi, dia menarik Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur. Tubuhnya menindihi ayahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu—aku tidak akan kalah lagi." Menma kembali memerangkap bibir Naruto dalam kecupannya. Menghisapnya dengan lembut dengan cairan saliva yang saling berbagi. Menekan dan bermain-main dengan lidah sang ayah. Naruto bahkan terlihat kewalahan ketika adu hisap dan jilat dengan anaknya.

Puas dengan bibir sang ayah, lidah Menma bergerak menuju leher _tan_ itu. Menari-nari diatas kulit hangat yang membuat jantungnya berdetak keras.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya agar Menma bisa leluasa menghisap bagian lehernya. Meninggalkan bercak merah yang pastinya akan dipertanyakan oleh Sasuke nanti.

Menma menghentikan bermain-main di bagian leher dan lebih serius menjalar ke dada. _nipple_ Naruto menjadi serangan pertama remaja yang memiliki libido tinggi itu.

"Hngg—" Naruto mencoba sekeras mungkin menahan erangannya. Gagal—Menma kembali membuat pria itu mendesah ketika menggigit si tonjolan berwarna _pink_ itu lebih kuat dan menariknya pelan.

"Hhhh—hhhg—" Kepala Naruto menengadah saat rasa nikmat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Biru sapphire nya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan ketika sang anak bermain-main di tonjolan celananya.

Menma tersenyum, "Manis—" pujian singkat yang ambigu keluar dari mulutnya. Entah manis karena menjilat tubuh Naruto, ataukah melihat ekspresi erotis sang _emerald sky_ yang kini terengah-engah dalam tindihannya._ Well_—Menma sendiri tidak tahu, dia hanya ingin terus menikmati tubuh dihadapannya ini.

Menma kembali menelusupkan tangannya di balik celana Naruto, menyentuh dan menggoda tonjolan yang kini setengah menegak itu.

Jari sang obsidian menggesek pelan ujung milik Naruto seakan-akan berkata—_ayo berdiri, beri salam pada tangan ini._

Benda Naruto langsung berdiri tegak—_Ah bagus, salam yang sangat bagus. Ayo bermain dengan jari-jari ini._

Benda keras itu kembali bergetar pelan ketika cairan pre-cum menetes keluar—_pintar, teruslah bermain lagi. _

Menma menyeringai lebih lebar ketika Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan. Remaja itu dengan lihai menyapu leher sang Uzumaki dengan lidahnya tanpa mengurangi permaian di balik celana pria pirang itu.

Tentakelnya melecut senang sembari menggesek-gesekkan lendirnya di bagian tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan tentakel yang lain mencoba menggoda tentakel milik ayahnya. Melecutnya pelan dengan hentakan halus dan menggesekknya lembut.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti tentakel Naruto berubah menjadi 'alat reproduksi' pria—yang berarti libido sang uzumaki ikut terpacu dengan pergulatan anaknya itu.

Menma menurunkan retsletingnya sambil mengeluarkan benda yang berdiri tegak layaknya rudal. Naruto sedikit terbelalak kaget melihat kenekatan sang anak.

"Menma—Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila?!—Bagaimana kalau papamu tahu?" Naruto panik luar biasa. Matanya melirik takut-takut ke arah pintu kamar. Untungnya bidang datar kayu itu sudah tertutup rapat sehingga perbuatan 'tidak senonoh' mereka tidak akan terlihat, Tetapi hal itu tetap membuat jantung Naruto ketar-ketir, karena menyadari bahwa pintu tak berdosa itu masih belum dikunci.

"Ck—dia tidak akan tahu." Decak Menma sambil memainkan tentakelnya di _nipple_ Naruto.

"Khh—kau Teme!" Desis Naruto akhirnya tanpa mempedulikan sengatan penuh candu disetiap inchi tubuhnya.

_Demi Jashin-Sama! Kenapa anak ini harus ikut-ikutan mesum sepertinya! Bisakah dewa yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu merubah Menma menjadi sekalem Sasuke, sang istri tercinta?!_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Menma menarik tangan kanan Naruto, menjilat jari-jari itu penuh hasrat dan nafsu. Sedangkan Naruto susah payah menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. Bibirnya menggertak kesal melihat dirinya kalah oleh sang anak.

Menma menyeringai—betapa dia suka dengan sikap sang ayah yang berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya. Harga diri 'Sang Kraken' harus runtuh dihadapan anaknya sendiri. Menma suka itu—benar-benar suka.

"Kita akan bermain, ayah—" Tentakel Menma bergerak menuju rongga mulut Naruto.

"Aku tidak ma—hmphhh!—Mphhh—" Naruto kaget saat sulur itu memasuki kerongkongannya. Menyentuh area mulutnya secara perlahan. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan tentakel Menma berdenyut-denyut liar di dalam mulutnya.

"Hhhh—Ayah—" Menma merasa seluruh sengatan ditubuhnya berkumpul di area terbawahnya yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan pre-cum. Hilangkan kata 'sedarah' dalam pikirannya, hilangkan juga sosok 'Sasuke' dalam otaknya, dan buat kata 'erotis' di sel-sel tubuhnya untuk membentuk sebuah sosok bernama 'Naruto'.

Ya—Naruto terlihat erotis dengan mata biru mengancamnya dan gemertak di bibirnya. Berusaha mempertahankan benteng terakhir dirinya bernama 'kesadaran'. Apakah ayahnya belum tahu kalau Menma tidak akan pernah sadar ketika melihat tubuh berkulit _tan_ yang menggeliat menggoda di bawah tubuhnya? Kesadaran yang terjadi hanya di bagian selangkangannya yang menegak itu. _Ah__—__rangsangan yang menakjubkan_, pikir Menma.

"Berhenti sekarang, Menma." Desis Naruto marah.

"Berhenti?—Sekarang?—aku rasa tidak." Ejek Menma dengan seringai peninggalan keluarga Uchiha. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengocok milik ayahnya dengan tempo yang pelan tetapi sanggup membuat Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dada sang ayah turun-naik untuk menjaga asupan udara di paru-parunya. Cepat. Semakin cepat untuk bernapas.

"Men—hhh—ma—hhh—" Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Orang yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai dengan mempercepat kocokannya lagi.

Naruto kembali tersentak, kali ini disertai dengan sapphire yang terbelalak lebar. Sengatan ditubuhnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Kabut menyelimuti setiap akal rasionalnya, dan nafsu yang menyelubungi dirinya saat ini.

Menma berbisik lembut, "Kau—kalah—ayah—"

Kalah—Satu kata yang membuat harga diri Naruto kembali tercoreng. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Naruto tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk kalah, tetapi sekarang nafsunya sudah kalah melawan hasrat sang anak.

Menma terdiam ketika melihat Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Pria itu menggigit bibirnya menahan gertakan amarah. Seluruh tentakel Naruto terkulai di ranjang tanpa keinginan untuk bergerak ataupun sekedar menerima godaan Menma. Naruto sudah terlanjur kesal pada dirinya sendiri, rasa marah terus membucah di dadanya.

Menma menghela napas, "Ayah—"

Panggilan tidak dihiraukan.

"Ayah—kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan tidak pedulikan.

"Dobe!—Berhenti membuatku khawatir!" Seruan ejekan dari Menma sanggup membuat Naruto meliriknya tajam. _Ah__—__menangis_, ucap Menma dalam hati ketika melihat cairan bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk sang sapphire.

Naruto yang melihat keterkejutan dari ekspresi Menma hanya membuang muka. Sejujurnya—ia tidak ingin anaknya tahu kalau dia menangis karena merasa kalah. Tetapi sudah terlambat—Menma terlanjur melihatnya sekarang.

"Aku—kalah—kau boleh tertawa sekarang." Kata Naruto dengan suara tercekat ditenggorokannya. Menma menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. _Jadi itu yang membuat 'si bodoh' ini menangis? Dasar tolol_, batin Menma dalam hati yang tidak sanggup menahan kekehnya.

Menma menahan tawa yang menggelitik perutnya, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya lembut, "Ayah—kau itu tidak kalah, aku lah yang kalah."

Ucapan Menma membuat Naruto kaget, "Apa?—Kenapa?"

"Ck—diamlah, kau itu terlalu berisik. Pantas saja papa selalu memanggilmu 'Dobe'." Menma menyahut dengan sinis, membuat Naruto kembali marah-marah.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku 'Dobe'. Itu kata spesial hanya dari papamu saja, Sasuke-ku tercinta." Ketus Naruto lagi tanpa melihat percikan cemburu di mata sang obsidian.

"Hn—" Jawab Menma singkat. Ia tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang terus berceloteh tidak penting, karena kini tangannya sudah kembali aktif menggerayangi tubuh ayahnya.

"Hghhh!—" Naruto tersedak liurnya ketika organ kemaluannya kembali diberi kenikmatan oleh tangan Menma.

Remaja berambut hitam itu menyeringai senang, tentakelnya bergerak untuk menahan kedua tangan Naruto di kasur dan kedua kaki pria itu untuk melebar.

Naruto membelalakkan sapphire nya kaget ketika bagian bawahnya terekspos sempurna.

"Menma!—Cukup!—" Jeritnya ngeri, terlebih anaknya mulai menyentuh bagian 'anus' nya. _Fuck!_—Kutuknya dalam hati.

Menma tidak mempedulikan teriakan permohonan ayahnya, ia menampilkan wajah _stoic_ yang menyeringai senang. Jarinya terus membelai daerah yang berkedut liar itu.

"Ayah—sebenarnya sesi latihan itu ada berapa tingkat?" Tanya Menma yang sangat tidak masuk akal di kondisi sekarang. Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menggigit bibirnya keras ketika sang anak menelusuri lingkaran kecil di bawah tubuhnya itu dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku bingung—" Menma menghentikan jarinya bergerak, "—kau bilang latihan pertama adalah merubah bentuk tentakel." Satu jarinya menerobos lubang kecil itu.

Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gemertakkan gigi.

"—kemudian yang kedua adalah mengontrol _pheromones_." Lanjut Menma yang kini memasukkan jari kedua ke anus sang ayah.

Tubuh Naruto gemetaran, matanya terpejam erat dengan bibir yang menggeram kesal. "Hen—ti—kan—"

Menma mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kenapa? Aku ingin kau menjelaskan kedua tingkat ini—" Ucapnya sambil menggerakkan dua jarinya di dalam lubang anal Naruto.

"Ghhg!—Stop!—Hgghh!—" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat. Mengusir segala rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sekarang menjadi tempat bermainnya jari Menma.

"Lalu—" Menma menghentikan gerakan jarinya, "—ada berapa sesi latihan itu?" Tanyanya lagi menunggu jawaban sang ayah.

Naruto hanya diam sembari mengatur oksigen di tubuhnya.

"Ayah—Ada berapa sesi latihan?" Desak Menma sambil menggerakkan dua jarinya dengan tidak sabaran.

Naruto mengerang pelan seraya menggenggam tangannya membuat kepalan. Ia menusukkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam ke kulit telapak tangannya. Pedih.

"Ayah—" Panggil Menma lagi kali ini dengan gerakan memutar yang kesal.

"Tiga!—tiga sesi latihan—hghh!" Jawab Naruto langsung karena sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit dibagian lubangnya.

"Ah—" Menma menghentikan jari-jarinya bergerak karena sibuk berpikir, "—lalu latihan yang ketiga apa?"

"Kh—mengendalikan emosi dan pikiran." Ucap Naruto akhirnya. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah membasahi keningnya.

Menma tersenyum mendapatkan jawaban ayahnya, "Jadi yang ketiga adalah mengendalikan emosi dan pikiran." Jelasnya lagi yang menambah satu jari lagi untuk masuk ke lubang anal Naruto.

"Ghgghh!—Sa—kit—Khh—!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau tahu ayah—" Menma tidak mempedulikan rintihan Naruto, "—aku rasa mengontrol pheromones mudah—" Ia menggerakkan satu jarinya, "—dan aku rasa aku akan bisa melakukannya." Satu jari yang bergerak tadi keluar dari lubang itu.

"Dan—merubah tentakel." Jari Menma lain bergerak membuat tanda lingkaran di dalam sana, "—agak susah tapi aku akan berhasil menguasainya." Jari yang bergerak tadi terlepas keluar.

Naruto bernapas terengah-engah, sedikit lega karena dua jari sudah keluar dari lubangnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menghisap dan menghembuskan oksigen.

"Tetapi yang ketiga—" Menma menggerakan satu jarinya yang tersisa, membelai apa saja yang ada di dalam sana, "—pasti akan sulit dibandingkan yang lain." Sambungnya dengan menarik sisa jarinya untuk keluar dari 'gua' hangat milik ayahnya.

"Kalau menurutku—sesi latihan itu tidaklah terlalu penting." Menma kembali berbicara dengan menatap mata sapphire di hadapannya dengan lekat-lekat, mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbicara serius, sayangnya hal itu membuat batang kejantanannya bertemu dengan lingkaran cincin sang ayah yang berkedut liar.

Naruto bergerak gelisah, "Jangan—mendekat—"

"Kenapa—" Menma semakin mendekat dan membuat kepala kejantanannya masuk secara perlahan ke lubang tanpa perlawanan itu. "—aku hanya ingin bicara dengan ayah." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang benar-benar dekat dengan muka Naruto.

"ARGHH—Hmphhhh!—Mphh!—" Naruto ingin berteriak tetapi mulutnya ditahan oleh bibir Menma, sedangkan analnya ditusuk secara perlahan oleh organ kemaluan remaja itu. Mendorong masuk agar bisa mendominasi lubang surga yang hangat.

Masih dengan memberi pagutan panas, pinggul Menma mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dengan irama pelan.

Mata sapphire Naruto terbelalak ngeri. Tanpa di beri penjelasan pun, ia sudah tahu kalau lubangnya basah karena tetesan darah akibat tergeseknya dinding rektum.

"Henti—Hmmphh!—Kan!—Mphhh!—Sakit—Hmphhh!—" Pinta Naruto yang kembali meronta.

Menma tidak peduli, dia membelai surai _blonde_ sang ayah dengan lembut sambil tetap mempertahankan lidahnya yang bermain di dalam mulut pria itu.

Sodokan pinggulnya semakin cepat ketika rektum Naruto memeremas penisnya dengan kencang. Beberapa tentakelnya melecut girang di udara, membuat beberapa lendir terciprat di lantai dan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh Naruto melemah, dia mulai tidak berontak dan Menma menganggapnya kalau ayahnya itu sudah menyerah. Tentakelnya melonggarkan ikatang di kedua tangan dan kaki sang Uzumaki. Tetapi kesempatan itu membuat Naruto mendorong Menma dengan suara **_-BRUK!-_** keras hingga terjungkal dari ranjang. Pria pirang itu mulai bergerak menjauh.

"Kh!—" Menma tersungkur di lantai, matanya memicing tajam.

Naruto yang berusaha lari langsung dicegat oleh tentakel sang anak yang bergerak cepat. Kembali tangan dan kakinya dililit.

"Menma!—Lepas!—" Naruto meronta dilantai. Sulur panjang keluar dari punggungnya untuk membalas cengkraman Menma. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto kalah cepat dari sang anak karena kini Menma sudah mengikat beberapa sulur ayahnya dengan tentakel miliknya.

Naruto mengerang kesal. Mata birunya menatap tajam ketika Menma mendekat.

"Kau—menyusahkan—" Desis Menma dingin layaknya seorang Uchiha yang marah. Mata obsidian pekatnya berkilat penuh emosi.

Naruto menggeram marah, bibirnya menggertak kesal dan tangannya mengepal kencang.

_Ah__—__pemandangan yang menakjubkan_, pikir Menma dalam hati.

Remaja itu tersenyum—senyuman polos andalan keluarga Uzumaki, namun sayang, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada ayahnya yang terlanjur murka.

"Lepaskan—aku—" Desis Naruto.

Menma berdecak, memperlihatkan raut kesal peninggalan _gen_ Sasuke. "Tidak akan—dan Tidak mau." Ucapnya cepat, sekarang rautnya berubah cemberut mirip Naruto.

Kalau saja Naruto sedang tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, mungkin saja pria itu akan tertawa sambil tergelak 'Anakku benar-benar mirip denganku. Lihat saja wajah cemberutnya itu.'. Sayangnya, situasi ini benar-benar menyangkut hidup dan matinya dan tidak ada waktu untuk memuji darah daging hasil persilangan dirinya dan Sasuke itu.

Tentakel Menma bergerak untuk mengatur posisi Naruto agar menumpu tubuhnya diatas kedua lutut serta telapak tangan layaknya merangkak.

Menma mendekat ke belakang tubuh ayahnya, mengelus punggung tanpa perlawanan itu. Tubuh sensual berkulit _tan_ itu terpampang dihadapannya. Menggiurkan sekaligus menggelitik sensor bawah tubuhnya.

Menma menjilat dengan lahap kulit belakang Naruto, "Manis—" bisiknya pelan sambil menggerakkan lidahnya menyusuri tengkuk leher, punggung, pinggul dan berhenti di dua bongkahan kenyal yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh Sasuke. Ah—betapa dia menikmati mendominasi tubuh Naruto yang tidak berdaya di bawah tindihannya. _Benar-benar kemenangan yang manis_, sorak Menma dalam hati.

"Menma—hentikan—" Desis Naruto dengan pita suara yang mulai serak.

Menma menindihi ayahnya dari belakang dan mendekatkan kejantanan di lubang anal yang siap memberi kenikmatan padanya. Tubuh remaja itu bergetar hebat ketika rasa hangat dan basah membelai batang kemaluannya ketika masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Mata obsidiannya mengerjap nikmat.

"Ahhh—ayah—shhh—" Bisiknya dengan desahan tepat ditelinga Naruto. Pinggulnya bergerak liar dengan mendorong semakin dalam ke bagian sensitif pria pirang itu.

"Kh—Hgg—Hhh—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan. Tangannya terkepal kencang di lantai. Sedangkan tubuhnya tersentak maju-mundur disodok oleh Menma. Habis sudah harga dirinya sebagai 'Sang Kraken' dan kebanggannya sebagai 'pendominan'. Hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ahhh—_fuck_—" Menma mempercepat genjotannya. Tentakel kembali melecut-lecut senang dan sesekali bermain gesek-gesekkan dengan tentakel milik sang ayah.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Pikirannya berusaha rasional, sayangnya nafsu sudah membuat akal sehatnya hilang entah kemana. Kini tubuhnya tersentak nikmat ketika kejantanan sang anak berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. _Shit!—Shit!—Shit!_ Kutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Ahhn—Menma—Nghhh!—" Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan lenguhannya. Menma tiba-tiba terpaku diam karena terkejut. Dia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dengan mata yang melebar.

_Oh__—__WOW!__—__ayahnya mendesah?_ Pikir Menma heran.

Naruto menoleh bingung dengan tatapan 'kenapa berhenti?', dengan raut wajah yang sangat menggiurkan layaknya cokelat. Menma meleleh.

_FUCK!__—__Ayahku manis gila!_, jeritnya dalam hati. Jantung Menma semakin menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya tidak terkendali.

Dia mencengkram pinggul Naruto dan kembali menyodoknya. Kali ini dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Membuat gesekan di lubang dengan penisnya. Mengeluarkan suara becek serta tetesan cairan pre-cum dan darah yang bercampur.

"Ahhh—Menma—Hnng—" Tubuh Naruto menghentak cepat ketika sodokan Menma berubah menjadi 'pengeboran' lubangnya tanpa ampun.

"Sial—Hhhh—aku ingin keluar—Hghh!—_Shit!_—" Desis Menma yang terus menerus menyodok lubang milik ayahnya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, "Keluarkan—hhhh—diluar—" Pinta pria itu seraya mengerang keras.

Menma ingin saja protes karena ia lebih suka 'keluar' di dalam. Tetapi begitu ingat kalau dirinya bisa menghamili ayahnya karena sang ayah berumur 38 tahun, membuat Menma pasrah dan memilih mengikuti perintah ayahnya saja.

Tubuh Menma terhentak, otot perutnya mengejang dan dia mulai menggenjot anal Naruto dengan semakin liar. Bunyi becek yang lebih keras terdengar menggema di kamarnya.

"Ayah—aku—hgghh!—keluar!—" Dengan sekali hentakan yang keras, Menma langsung menarik penisnya dan menyemburkannya di dua bongkahan kenyal sang Uzumaki. Memeras batang kejantannya dengan keras hingga tetes sperma terakhir.

Tentakel Menma bergerak untuk memijat dan mengocok organ kemaluan Naruto. Benda itu berdenyut liar ingin segera memuntahkan isinya. Naruto mengerang pelan dengan mengepal tangannya di lantai.

Menma menarik tubuh ayahnya untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Keluarkan—" Bisik remaja itu lembut.

Kedua tangan Menma memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan meninggalkan kecupan di leher tan itu.

Paha Naruto terbuka lebar, dia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, sedangkan tubuhnya bergetar tidak terkendali ketika miliknya semakin liar berdenyut saat dikocok oleh tentakel anaknya.

"Ayah—Keluar!—Hghhhh!—" Semprotan itu muncrat dengan ganas dari ujung kejantana Naruto. Terciprat di seluruh bagian perutnya dan sedikit ke arah bibirnya.

Menma bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya mengeluarkan 'cairan putih' hingga sebanyak itu. _Oh__—__wow!__—__menakjubkan_, tandas Menma dalam hati.

"Puas—?" Tanya Menma dengan bisikan penuh godaan ditelinga sang Uzumaki. Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya napasnya saja yang terengah-engah tidak beraturan. Menma akan menganggap jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

Menma semakin memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya. Sesekali ciuman singkat dilandaskan dengan lembut di pipi dan bibir ayahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu—" Menma kembali angkat bicara, "—bagaimana reaksi papa saat melihat ayah seperti ini." Kekehnya kecil.

Menma mencium bibir Naruto lagi, "—dia pasti sangat terkej—"

.

_**PRANG!**_—

.

Suara kaca yang pecah akibat berbentur dengan lantai membuat Menma dan Naruto terbelalak kaget. Duo ayah-anak itu langsung memisahkan diri dengan panik ketika melihat Sasuke membelalakkan onyx nya di ambang pintu. Bahkan tempura yang tadinya mengepul panas diatas piring harus tersungkur tidak elit dilantai.

Menma menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah dengan cengiran lebarnya, khas Uzumaki, "Ah—papa—ini—uhm—"

"Menma—" Sasuke mendesis ngeri. Tatapan kalemnya berubah menjadi _death glare_ mematikan.

_**Gulp!**_—Menma meneguk air liurnya ketakutan. Sedangkan Naruto sudah meringkuk penuh sujud ampun.

"Jadi ini—sesi latihan kalian?" Desisan Sasuke kembali membawa hawa mencekam. Tangannya teracung dengan kuku panjang ciri khas kucing. Siap mencakar dan merobek daging duo ayah-anak itu.

"Sasuke-chan, maafkan aku, sumpah ini—"—_**BUAGGH!**_—Naruto terlempar ke sisi tembok tanpa sempat mengutarakan penjelasannya.

Kalau saja ini sinetron, mungkin Menma akan berlari menuju ayahnya kemudian berteriak marah pada Sasuke dengan mengatakan, 'Papa jahat!'—tapi tidak, dia masih sayang nyawa. Jadi yang Menma lakukan hanya beringsut mundur saat Sasuke bergerak menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau bersenang-senang, Menma?" Desis Sasuke.

Menma meneguk liur yang kedua kalinya—_Oh__—__Jashin-sama, kenapa nasibku selalu buruk._

"Papa rasa, kau belum pernah merasakan cakaran kucing, benar?" Sasuke berjongkok tepat di hadapan Menma yang meringkuk ketakutan.

Remaja itu menggeleng cepat. Entah karena tidak pernah merasakan cakaran atau tidak ingin merasakan cakaran itu. Tetapi hal itu tidak mengurangi _death glare_ Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar gurita mesum, seperti ayahmu." Desisan lagi.

Menma hampir saja bersujud meminta ampun, tetapi tubuhnya menegak ngeri ketika ujung kuku Sasuke menggores dahinya vertikal.

Sang papa, menyeringai. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan yang namanya hukuman dari Uchiha."

_Ayah__—__Papa__—__sebentar lagi aku akan melihat surga_—Tangis Menma dalam hati seraya berteriak histeris.

"GYAAAAAAAA!—" Yup—berteriak histeris layaknya cowok yang kehilangan kejantanan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maafkan saia Minna-san *sembah sujud* jadinya malah MenmaNaru, maaf bagi yang gak suka MenmaNaru *tabok saia****—Tabok saja saia* (author kumat gilanya). **

**Judul fic nya terlalu vulgar ya?**—**Huehehehehe otak author emang sableng karena suka ma EroFic alias yang PWP**

**Mungkin chap depan ada pair MenmaSasu dan Menma denganHaremUke!**

**NaruSasu belum keliatan ya... Hehehe sabar-sabar, pasti ada kok nanti.**

**Sifat Menma memang berubah-ubah. Kadang mirip Sasuke (sadisnya) dan mirip Naruto (polosnya) XD #plak.**

Earl Louisia vi Duivelﾧ: Orochimaru kawin sama Voldemort menghasilkan Kabuto yang imutnya overload. Muahahahah**—****gaje #plak *ditampar Earl-san***

**Terima kasih buat reader n silent reader XD... i love u all**—**Muaah!**

.

**RnR Minna-san ^^**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, MenmaX(Harem!Uke) **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Warning: YAOI, Maybe INCEST, AU, OOC, PWP (Penis with penis) No! I mean Porn Without Plot****—****#Plak XD *author digampar* dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

.

.

* * *

**Creampie Tentacles**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

**.: Enjoy :.  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sarapan merupakan aktifitas rutin di keluarga Uzumaki-Uchiha itu. Hanya saja, pagi ini suasana itu berubah mencekam ketika Sasuke terus menerus mengeluarkan aura kemarahannya.

Mata onyx nya terus menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, kemudian lirikannya beralih pada Menma yang sibuk mengaduh ketika menempelkan beberapa plester luka di wajahnya yang terkena cakaran.

"Sasuke—" Naruto mulai berbicara dengan menampilkan cengiran lima jari andalannya. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyayangimu." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke melirik sadis, "Menyayangi?—maksudmu dengan berselingkuh dengan anak sendiri?"

Naruto mengerang pelan, "Bukan Sasuke-chan—kemarin malam itu murni kecelakaan." Tukas pria pirang itu lagi.

"Kecelakaan? Yang benar saja!—kalau bukan karena Menma adalah anakku sendiri, mungkin kalian berdua sudah kubunuh detik itu juga." Desis Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto kesal.

"Papa—" Menma memanggil. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik lengan Sasuke, jarinya bergerak turun hingga ke telapak tangan sang papa. "Kau tahu—aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami menyayangimu." Rayuan pertama dikeluarkan oleh Menma.

Sasuke masih mendecih kesal.

Menma kembali bergerak, dia mengecup penuh lembut tangan Sasuke, "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi bisakah papa memaafkan perbuatan kami?" mata obsidiannya menatap penuh memohon pada sang onyx.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Ia tidak mungkin bisa menolak tatapan 'anjing terbuang' seperti itu.

"Papa—" Menma memanggil lagi, "—aku mohon." Pintanya dengan suara lirih mendayu-dayu.

Sasuke pasrah. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kali ini kumaafkan—jangan bersikap aneh lagi." Jelas papanya itu.

Menma menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, mata obsidiannya melirik Naruto yang ikut tersenyum.

_Berhasil ayah_—mata Menma memberi kode pada sang sapphire.

_Kau hebat anakku_—Sapphire membalas dengan kedipan kecil.

_Tentu saja, aku kan anakmu_—obsidian mengerling manja pada ayahnya.

Naruto tertawa sebentar kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke, sedangkan Menma mengecup pipi kiri pria raven itu.

"**Kami berangkat!**" Ucap duo ayah-anak itu berbarengan.

Sasuke hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang terus berdenyut sakit. _Sial!__—__sepertinya aku salah mendidik Menma_, keluh pria itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

Aktifitas seperti biasa berlangsung di pagi itu. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya normal bagi penglihatan Menma yang sedang duduk dibangku kelas.

Konohamaru yang berteriak 'Selamat pagi dunia', beberapa teman sekelasnya yang saling melempar kertas, teriakan girang dari cewek-cewek yang sibuk menggosip dan Kabuto—pemuda itu tetap memakai jubah sepanjang mata kaki yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Langkahnya sedikit terseret.

_Apakah pantatnya masih sakit?_ Pikir Menma dalam hati.

"Kabuto!—" Pemuda obsidian itu berseru memanggil.

Yang merasa dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum kecil. Walaupun samar-samar, Menma yakin wajah Kabuto merona merah saat dipanggilnya tadi.

Menma membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Ah—Kabuto memang terlihat manis walaupun terkesan misterius seperti itu.

Menma kembali bergelut dengan catatannya, tetapi suara _husky_ seseorang membuatnya menoleh cepat.

Kabuto sudah berada disampingnya dengan memainkan jarinya, gugup, "Soal kemarin—ayahku—maksudku adalah aku sebenarnya senang kau memperhatikanku. Aku hanya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, makanya aku lebih suka bersikap sinis padamu." Jujurnya.

Menma terdiam melongo selama beberapa saat. Kemudian kembali tersadar dengan senyuman yang menawan. "Ah—aku juga menyukaimu." Ucapnya polos yang membuat Kabuto memerah sempurna.

"A—aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya senang kau memperhatikanku." Desis Kabuto sambil memalingkan wajah.

Menma tertawa kecil, "Ya—aku tahu. Terima kasih, Kabuto-chan."

Kabuto terlihat kaget, "Ka—kau memanggilku apa?"

"Aku memanggilmu 'Kabuto-chan'—memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Menma memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Kabuto menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah panasnya, "Terserah kau saja." Bisiknya pelan yang berjalan menjauh tidak peduli.

Menma mengedikkan bahu, bingung. _Dasar aneh_, pikirnya.

.

.

"Menma~" Konohamaru menyapa didepannya dengan cengiran yang khas. Menma hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Hai—pagi, Konohamaru."

"Ya—pagi." Konohamaru mencoba duduk disebelah Menma yang kebetulan satu meja dengannya itu.

"Jadi—" Konohamaru menatap Menma serius, "—bisa aku melihat tentakelmu sekarang?" Pintanya yang lebih mirip permohonan petuah.

Menma memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak sekarang."

"Kemarin kau bilang 'tidak sekarang'. Hari ini kau bilang 'tidak sekarang' lagi. Lalu kapan?" Rengek Konohamaru sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Menma berdecak, "Berhentilah bersikap idiot." Desisnya tajam.

Konohamaru membalas dengan menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Kau brengsek."

"Hn—terserah kau saja." Balas Menma yang benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan otak temannya itu.

.

.

"Pagi, _Kids_—" Orochimaru-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah yang menyeret. Mata tajamnya melirik sekeliling ruangan. Kemudian dia mendesis pelan.

"Hari ini ujian matematika." Katanya santai.

Beberapa teriakan protes langsung berkumandang meriah di kelas yang tadinya sunyi itu. Hanya dua orang yang terlihat santai. Kabuto dan Menma. Mereka berdua terlihat tidak peduli dengan apapun yang bernama 'ujian' itu, sebab 'duo peringkat kelas' itu merupakan siswa terpintar di Konoha Gakuen.

Orochimaru menyeringai misterius, "Ah—sensei lupa mengumumkan sesuatu." Ucapnya yang membuat kelas hening kembali.

Pria ular itu menarik selembar kertas hasil ujian minggu lalu. "Kalian semua lulus tes—" Katanya dengan desisan seram, tetapi ditelinga para murid itu seperti desahan dewa Jashin yang menyejukkan hati.

Beberapa bahkan berteriak histeris saking senangnya, termasuk Konohamaru yang menarik lengan Menma, girang.

"Kau dengar—kau dengar?—Kita lulus." Serunya lagi dengan cengiran yang lebar.

Menma memutar bola matanya malas. Pikirannya lebih terfokus pada guru ular didepannya. Pemuda itu yakin kalau Orochimaru-sensei membencinya karena sudah—Err—memperkosa Kabuto—mungkin?

"Ah—sebentar—" Orochimaru kembali menyela, "—Hanya ada satu murid yang mendapat nilai jelek." Bibirnya tersungging senyuman.

Menma merasakan hawa hitam disekeliling tubuhnya ketika melihat tatapan berkilat pria ular itu.

"Menma—" Panggil Orochimaru, "—Nilaimu nol."

Remaja bermata obsidian itu terbelalak lebar. Kalau matanya bisa copot, mungkin sekarang dua bola cantik itu sudah menggelinding keluar dari rongga matanya.

_**BRAK!**_—Gebrakan meja membuat seluruh kelas yang tadinya menjerit kaget langsung terdiam ketika Menma bangkit dengan murka.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Ada apa, Menma?"

"Jangan seenaknya—" Obsidian memercik kemarahan, "—aku yakin kalau jawabanku benar semua. Seharusnya aku mendapat nilai sempurna."

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi seakan Menma baru saja menyatakan perang padanya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, "Oh—Tentu saja nilai matematikamu sempurna Menma—"

Menma kembali ingin protes tetapi si pria ular langsung memotong dengan desis tajamnya, "—sayangnya kelakuan 'kurang ajarmu' mengurangi seluruh nilai yang kau terima." Alasannya lagi.

Menma menarik satu kesimpulan—Orochimaru-sensei membencinya dan itu berakibat fatal dalam nilai matematikanya.

KUDA BINAL!—Ingin rasanya Menma menginjak-injak muka sombong senseinya itu. Bahkan kuda binal pun lebih terlihat erotis dibandingkan Orochimaru yang meliuk-liuk bak penari ular.

Menma mendecih, dia kembali duduk tanpa banyak protes. Bagi sebagian kawan-kawannya, mereka berpikiran bahwa Menma mendapat nilai 'NOL' karena menggebrak meja dan berani menantang Orochimaru-sensei. Sayang seribu sayang, nilanya jeblok bukan karena itu, melainkan hanya alasan sepele seperti—'memperkosa' Kabuto.

"Hei—psst—" Konohamaru berbisik pelan. "—Kau kesal ya?"

"Sangat." Jawab Menma langsung.

Konohamaru terkekeh pelan, "tenanglah Menma, kau pasti bisa menutupi nilaimu itu dengan nilai yang lain."

"Aku harap—hanya saja—"

"MENMA!—" Teriakan Orochimaru menggelegar. Membuat dua orang tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"—kau tidak memperhatikanku, ya?" Desisan ular kembali.

Tenggorokan Konohamaru tercekik, begitu juga Menma yang hampir pucat pasi. Nilai matematikanya pasti akan jongkok. Ah bukan—pasti tengkurap.

Menma mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, "Saya—memperhatikan." Ucapnya mencoba tetap tenang.

Orochimaru melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Benarkah?—Maksudmu dengan mengobrol bersama Konohamaru? Pintar sekali." Nada sarkastik meluncur tanpa beban dari mulut berbisa orang tersebut.

Konohamaru sebagai tersangka utama hanya berbisik meminta maaf pada Menma.

"Menma—maaf—" Bisik Konohamaru dengan permohonan ampun.

Remaja bermata obsidian itu hanya diam. Dan Konohamaru tahu kalau Menma marah.

"Menma—" Konohamaru kembali memanggil.

Menma mendelik tajam.

"Diam—" Ucapnya dingin.

Untungnya bisikan singkat itu tidak terdengar oleh sang sensei, pria ular itu kembali mengibaskan tangannnya tidak peduli, "Sudahlah—kita kembali ke materi kita."

Menma dan Konohamaru menghela napas barengan. Setidaknya mereka aman untuk sekarang.

.

Konohamaru mengerang perlahan seraya mencoret-coret lembaran kertasnya dengan gambar-gambar yang ambigu.

Bosan!—Konohamaru sangat bosan di jam pelajaran ini. Mendengarkan Orochimaru menjelaskan matematika membuat otaknya mengkerut ke tingkat paling ekstrim.

"Kucing yang manis." Kata Menma disela bisikannya. Konohamaru meliriknya sekilas, bingung. Kemudian memperlihatkan cemberutnya ketika menyadari bahwa remaja obsidian itu hanya mencoba memuji gambarannya.

"Ini sapi tahu." Desis Konohamaru pelan. Menma menahan tawanya.

"Ya—maafkan aku. Gambaranmu terlalu hebat." Balas Menma lagi.

Konohamaru ingin beradu argumentasi dengan pemuda yang sudah seenaknya menghina 'lukisan abstrak' nya itu. Tetapi niatnya terhenti ketika dia memikirkan suatu gambaran yang lain. Gambaran yang berhubungan dengan—tentakel Menma.

"Perlihatkan tentakelmu." Paksa Konohamaru berbisik kecil tetapi sanggup membuat Menma mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Untuk apa—?"

"Sudah perlihatkan saja."

"Tidak mau—"

"Menma, aku ingin menggambar tentakelmu."

"Jangan bodoh. Nanti Orochimaru-sensei akan menghukum kita."

"Makanya itu, perlihatkan." Desakan terakhir Konohamaru membuat Menma pasrah.

"Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau aku berbuat 'aneh' padamu." Tukas Menma lagi. Pemuda disebelahnya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah—baiklah—sekarang perlihatkan!" Lagi, Konohamaru mendesak dengan mata berkilat.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Menma mengeluarkan satu tentakelnya dari balik punggungnya. Merayap perlahan menuju Konohamaru yang terlonjak senang. Tetapi kesenangan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, sebab detik selanjutnya Konohamaru tercengang melihat tentakel Menma yang tidak 'biasa'.

"Kenapa seperti ini? Dulu tidak seperti ini." Pertanyaan konyol namun berbobot keluar dari mulut Konohamaru.

Menma mendengus kecil, "Makanya aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya. Ini akibat 'masa kawin dini'."

"Benarkah?" Bola mata jernih Konohamaru melebar besar, "—Keren." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan berbinar.

_Cih__—__seandainya bocah bodoh ini tahu betapa susah hidupnya, mungkin dia tidak akan mengatakan 'keren' lagi_, batin Menma.

"Tapi jujur—tentakelmu mirip pen—"

"_Shut up_—aku tahu, jadi diamlah." Potong Menma dengan desisan seram.

Konohamaru terkikik kecil, kemudian jarinya bermain-main ditentakel pemuda obsidian itu. Bergerak memutar diujungnya, mencubit gemas, bahkan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kh—" Tubuh Menma mulai bergetar di bangku. Matanya melirik kesal ke arah Konohamaru yang memainkan sulurnya. Sedangkan orang yang di _death glare_ hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'Kenapa?'.

"Jangan—sentuh—bodoh—" Desis Menma tetap mempertahankan delikan tajamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan polos. Menma ingin sekali menghajarnya saat itu juga, tetapi delikan Orochimaru-sensei membuatnya harus berpura-pura menulis catatan.

Menma berbisik pelan, "Aku bisa terangsang, bodoh!—Lepaskan sekarang!"

Pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya terkikik kecil, "Benarkah?—Menarik. Aku ingin lihat."

"Hei!—Jangan bod—hgghh!—" Menma menjatuhkan keningnya ke meja untuk menahan getaran yang semakin terasa. Terlebih lagi, Konohamaru bermain-main dengan mengocok tentakelnya.

Serius!—temannya ini benar-benar bodoh!

"Konohamaru—hhhh—" Menma memanggil dengan suara tercekat. Yang dipanggil melirik sebentar dengan tampang polos andalannya.

"Ya?—"

"Bantu—hhh—aku—" Ucap Menma lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah celananya yang sudah menonjol.

"HEE?!—" Konohamaru terlonjak kaget dengan wajah memerah. Tanpa sadar dia bangkit berdiri dengan suara yang ribut.

Orochimaru menoleh curiga, "Konohamaru—ada apa?"

Menma yang sedang bersusah payah menahan gemetar tubuhnya hanya mendelik Konohamaru dengan sadis, "Bodoh—" bisiknya pelan.

Sedangkan Konohamaru terlihat salah tingkah kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ha—ha—ha—tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei." Ucapnya yang kembali duduk tanpa mempedulikan desisan kesal Orochimaru.

Sang sensei berpaling ke papan tulis dan sibuk menjelaskan tentang materi pelajaran kelas, tanpa mempedulikan Konohamaru yang mulai gelisah ditempatnya.

Mata jernih pemuda itu melirik Menma yang terlihat 'tersiksa' sekali di bangkunya. Tentakelnya merosot di pangkuan Konohamaru tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya terus berdenyut-denyut tidak terkendali.

Saat itu juga Konohamaru merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kelewatan bodoh.

"Menma—" Konohamaru memanggil lirih.

"Hn—" Menma tidak bergerak, ia masih menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja sambil menahan gemetar.

"Maaf—"Lirih Konohamaru.

"..."

"Menma—aku minta maaf." Konohamaru memperjelas intonasi suaranya.

"..."

"Menma, Aku Bilang—"

"Diamlah—" Potong Menma sambil meliriknya sadis, "kalau kau menyesal, lakukan sesuatu pada 'ini'." Tunjuknya pada tonjolan besar di celananya.

Konohamaru meneguk air liurnya panik.

Menma hanya berdecak sebal, "Sudahlah—" Ucapnya yang kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Sekali lagi, Konohamaru hanya bisa merutuki otaknya yang bodoh. Agak kasihan memang melihat Menma yang susah payah menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah pendek dengan tangan yang berpura-pura menulis sesuatu di bukunya agar Orochimaru-sensei tidak curiga.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, Konohamaru merunduk tepat di bagian bawah Menma. Remaja bermata obsidian itu terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Konohamaru mulai membuka retselting celananya dan mengeluarkan tonjolan keras yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Konohamaru—apa yang kau lakukan!" Bisik Menma berusaha menjauhkan kepala pemuda itu dari selangkangannya.

"Diamlah—" Kali ini Konohamaru membalas dengan delikan tajam. "Berpura-puralah menulis catatan selagi aku mengurus bagian 'ini'."

"Tapi—kh!" Menma tidak bisa membalas ketika rasa hangat mulai menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

Konohamaru mulai memainkan lidahnya di benda yang sudah berdiri itu. Menjilatnya. Menggigitnya. Bahkan menghisapnya. Beruntung mereka mendapat tempat duduk di pojok belakang, jadi tidak akan ada yang sadar dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Konoha—hhh—maru—" Menma memanggil dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, sedangkan matanya tetap waspada.

Tidak ada yang curiga—bahkan Kabuto yang berada di bangku paling depan pun tidak menoleh. Bagus!—setidaknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu kelakuan bejat mereka.

Menma menarik kepala Konohamaru untuk melumat kejantanannya. Naik-turun. Hisap-kulum. Decakan-erangan. Seluruh kegiatan mereka teredam dengan desahan pelan. Bahkan Menma harus pintar-pintar menjaga getar tubuhnya saat Konohamaru sibuk memanjakan bagian kejantanannya yang menegak.

"Hmmpphh—hnnghh—ngggh—" Konohamaru mengulum penis Menma dengan kalap. Sesekali suara _-slurp-_ kecil ditangkap oleh pendengaran Menma.

Tentakel yang tadinya diam saja, kini mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam celana Konohamaru. Merayap melewati celah celana panjang itu dan menggesek ke bagian belahan pantat yang terasa kenyal.

Konohamaru terbelalak kaget ketika rasa hangat berusaha menyeruak untuk menyentuh lubang analnya. "Men—hgg—ma—hentikan—nghh—"

"Diamlah—nanti kita ketahuan." Desis Menma masih mempertahankan sikap duduknya walaupun sesekali bergetar kecil ketika Konohamaru menghisap miliknya.

Sulur Menma kembali beralih dari belahan pantat yang menggiurkan itu menuju celana yang membalutnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan tanpa ketahuan oleh mata Orochimaru-sensei. Tentakelnya berhasil menurunkan celana panjang Konohamaru hingga sebatas lutut. Setidaknya ia ingin lebih mudah mengakses dua bongkahan kenyal yang siap santap itu.

Konohamaru hanya diam tanpa banyak protes ketika tentakel pemuda obsidian itu bergerak liar di bagian pantatnya. Menggesekkan lendir di bagian lingkaran kecil yang berkedut-kedut di bawah tubuhnya.

"Hngh!—hnnhh!—" Konohamaru mengerang sakit saat tentakel Menma mencoba masuk secara hati-hati ke lubang analnya.

"—Menma—hngg—" Tangan pemuda itu terkepal kencang sambil memegang erat pinggang Menma. Sedangkan mulutnya masih memberikan rasa manja di bagian kejantanan pemuda dominan di depannya.

"Tahan—jangan berteriak—" Desis Menma, kewalahan menenangkan Konohamaru yang bergerak-gerak liar karena rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tentakel panjang tadi bergerak perlahan in-out dengan irama konstan yang memanjakan. Rintihan Konohamaru berubah menjadi desahan ketika tentakel tadi tanpa sengaja menyentuh prostat pemuda itu.

Menma tersenyum. Ia melepaskan tentakelnya dan melilit pinggang Konohamaru untuk bergerak duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Menma—apa yang kau lakukan? Kita bakal ketahuan." Desis Konohamaru sedikit enggan ketika Menma menyuruhnya duduk diatas pahanya.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan ketahuan. Lihat mereka—" Menma menunjuk dagunya ke seluruh kelas.

Beberapa murid itu tidak ada yang menoleh ke arah mereka. Semuanya sibuk memperhatikan Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang mengajar. Termasuk Kabuto yang berada di bangku paing depan, ia terlihat berkonsentrasi menulis catatan.

Aman—begitulah pikir Menma.

Konohamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, tetapi akhirnya menurut juga untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Menma.

"Turunkan pantatmu perlahan." Bisik Menma lembut. Pemuda diatasnya menurut.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Konohamaru menurunkan pinggulnya, dan memposisikan lubangnya tepat diatas kejantanan Menma.

"Hghh!—" Tubuh Konohamaru tersentak ketika benda yang besar dan berdenyut itu menerobos bagian bawahnya. Sakit dan perih. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan.

"Sakit—?" Tanya Menma lembut sambil sesekali mengecup leher Konohamaru. Pemuda yang berada dipangkuannya hanya mengangguk kecil, bibirnya terus di gigit untuk meredam desahannya.

"Sabarlah—nanti akan lebih enak." Terang Menma yang mulai memegangi pinggul Konohamaru kemudian mengangkatnya pelan dan menjatuhkannya sangat hati-hati.

Hentakan kecil membuat tubuh Konohamaru mengejang pelan. Lubang kecilnya terasa panas dan basah ketika penis Menma menghantam dinding rektumnya.

"Hnghh—mmpphh—" Konohamaru berusaha sekuat mungkin menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Menma terus berkonsetrasi menghempas-hempaskan pantat kenyal itu di atas kejantanannya.

"Men—hhh—ma—hhh—" Erang Konohamaru yang mulai membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak ke atas dan kebawah dengan cepat.

"Diamlah—hhghh—dan berpura-pura lah menulis catatan." Desis Menma lagi.

Konohamaru mengangguk. Dengan tangan gemetar dia meraih pulpennya dan menulis di buku miliknya. Sedangkan pantatnya terus memberikan kenikmatan pada sang dominan di belakang punggungnya.

Coretan di buku catatannya benar-benar tidak terbaca. Hanya berupa garis abstrak tanpa arti. Konohamaru sempat kesal karena dia yang harus bersusah payah berpura-pura seperti ini. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berkonsentrasi menulis saat bagian kemaluannya terus mengeluarkan pre-cum yang siap menyembur kapan saja. Menyebalkan—

"Konoha—hhhh—maru—" Desah Menma yang tidak sanggup menahan lahar putihnya. Ia mempercepat sodokannya, membuat sang 'penerima' terbelalak kaget.

Mulut Konohamaru terbuka dengan lidah yang keluar, kepalanya menunduk di atas meja dengan tangan yang terkepal. Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa terkendali lagi. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi—dia ingin segera 'keluar'.

"Menma—aku—hhgghh!—Keluar!—" Kepala pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersentak. Dengan erangan kecil tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Semburan cairan putihnya terciprat ke atas meja dan mengotori sebagian alat tulis disana.

Menma yang merasa kejantanannya diremas langsung mempercepat tempo sodokannya, suara becek terdengar samar-samar, lenguhannya teredam dengan menggigit bahu pasangannya. Kedua lengannya memeluk Konohamaru dan badannya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Hgghh!—" Erngan kecil membuatnya ejakulasi dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menyemprotkan cairan lengket putih ke dalam tubuh pemuda diatasnya.

Konohamaru terkulai lemah dengan kepala yang bersandar di atas meja, sedangkan Menma memilih memeluk Konohamaru dengan erat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar senang.

"Terima kasih—" Ucap Menma yang mencium leher pemuda itu.

Konohamaru mendengus kecil lalu tersenyum, "Sama-sama, brengsek—"

Ah—hidup Menma benar-benar lega. Ia harap tidak ada nasib sial yang mengikutinya lagi—

.

Mata obsidiannya menengok ke arah samping. Sesosok pemuda teman satu kelasnya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

.

—atau mungkin tidak.

.

"S—Sai?" Desis Menma tanpa menutupi rasa kagetnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai hanya tersenyum datar, "Kau hebat." Katanya penuh dengan nada ambigu.

.

Oh—Menma baru ingat. Dia selalu bernasib buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

—Sial!

.

.

.

Jam istirahat selalu dihabiskan Menma untuk makan di kantin. Tetapi perkecualian untuk sekarang. Terlebih lagi Kabuto duduk disebelah kanan Menma dengan wajah suram. Sedangkan di sebelah kirinya, duduk Konohamaru dengan tampang super jutek.

"Jadi—" Sai yang berada di depan mereka tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, "—sebenarnya yang mana kekasihmu, Menma?" Pertanyaan tersudut yang membuat Menma meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

Menma yakin Sai mengadu pada Kabuto tentang apa yang dilihatnya. Yang menjadi masalahnya, darimana Sai tahu kalau dirinya dan Kabuto ada 'sesuatu'?

"Ah—aku lupa memberitahumu, aku dan Kabuto satu keluarga. Sama-sama dari jenis reptil. Hanya saja Kabuto jenis ular, sedangkan aku jenis buaya. Dan satu hal lagi—kami adalah sepupu." Ucap Sai yang mengerti raut wajah kebingungan pemuda obsidian itu.

Pantas!—pikir Menma dalam hati. Dasar buaya kampret!

"Cukup basa-basinya!" Kabuto berseru marah, mata ularnya menatap penuh intimidasi ke arah Menma.

"—sebenarnya siapa yang kau pilih menjadi pasanganmu?" Desak pemuda ular tadi.

Menma terbelalak kaget, "A—apa maksudmu? Pasangan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura!—Setiap alien saat masa kawin akan menetapkan satu pilihan untuk pengembang biakkan. Kau pilih aku atau makhluk ini." Tunjuk Kabuto dengan desisan ular khasnya.

Konohamaru yang tidak suka disebut 'makhluk ini' hanya menggeram kesal, "Dengar ya ular berbisa. Aku tidak peduli Menma ingin 'kawin' dengan siapapun, tapi aku tidak setuju jika pasangan 'sahabatku' adalah ular sepertimu."

"Heh!—menggelikan kau manusia. Bilang saja kau menyukai pasanganku." Desis Kabuto kesal.

Konohamaru menggebrak meja, "Kurang ajar! Dasar ular brengsek!"

"Kau yang kurang ajar!" Raung Kabuto dengan ekor ular yang melecut marah.

Sai yang berada didepan mereka hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, membuat Menma semakin ingin menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Cukup!—" Teriak Menma yang berdiri untuk menengahi dua calon pasangannya ini. "Kau—" Menma menunjuk Kabuto, "—dan kau." Kali ini menunjuk Konohamaru. "—kalian berdua adalah pasanganku mulai sekarang. Detik ini juga. Yang tidak suka silahkan pergi."

Hening—

Pernyataan terang-terangan pemuda obsidian itu membuat Kabuto dan Konohamaru terdiam. Sedangkan Menma hanya memijat keningnya yang sakit.

"Serius—kalian itu benar-benar membuatku repot." Menma duduk kembali. "Bisa tidak kalian berdamai sedikit? Aku menyukai kalian berdua."

Konohamaru berdecih, "Kau brengsek." Ucapnya kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Semburat merah tertinggal dipipinya.

Ah—tipe pemberontak.

"Terserah kau sajalah, bodoh!" Kali ini Kabuto memalingkan muka dengan ekspresi _stoic_ seperti biasa.

Ah—tipe Tsundere. Pikir Menma lagi.

Sai angkat bicara, "Kalau begitu aku juga ingin menjadi pasangan Menma." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang benar-benar datar.

Ketiga orang dihadapannya berteriak bersamaan, "KENAPA KAU JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN?!"

Sai terdiam sebentar, "Yah—habisnya Menma merupakan jenis yang langka. Kalau menjadi pasangannya, jenisku akan terkenal." Pernyataan singkat namun telak membuat Menma menampar pipinya sendiri.

Hidupnya bukan hanya sial—melainkan sial kuadrat!

.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 01.00 Siang_**

Naruto terlihat sedang bergelut dengan beberapa lembar foto di ruang keluarga. Dihadapannya, Sasuke hanya menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat tanpa ketertarikan sedikit pun.

"Jadi Teme—" Naruto menyerahkan selembar foto, "—bagaimana kalau orang ini yang menjadi pasangan hidup Menma?"

Sasuke melirik kecil tanpa minat sama sekali, "Aku tidak suka punya menantu jelek."

"Kalau ini?" Naruto menunjukkan seorang gadis manis, anak dari Sakura dan Lee.

Sasuke berdecak, "Tidak mau. Memang dia cantik, tetapi matanya terlalu eksotis."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Naruto kembali memperlihatkan foto seorang pemuda tampan dengan anjing disebelahnya. Anak dari Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Hmm—tidak—tidak—kalau tidak salah dia sudah dijodohkan dengan anak dari Neji dan Gaara."

"Begitukah?" Naruto merosot lemas, "Sayang sekali, padahal dia lumayan tampan."

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Aku hanya ingin anakku berpasangan dengan pemuda yang tampan atau gadis yang cantik. Setidaknya memiliki _gen_ jenis alien yang termasuk 10 ranking terbesar."

"Maksudmu—alien reptil?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang mendapat anggukan tegas dari Sasuke.

"Ya—reptil merupakan alien yang hebat, urutan kedua setelah gurita." Sasuke kembali berpikir, "—tetapi manusia juga bagus." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau alien tipe serangga?" Naruto menunjukkan foto anak dari Shino. Pemuda tampan walaupun dengan jacket yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Sasuke berdecak, "Alien jenis serangga merupakan ranking 10, terlalu jauh disandingkan dengan kita."

"Hei teme—jenismu juga termasuk rangking keempat setelah rubah." Tunjuk Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

"Diam, Dobe!—walaupun hanya keempat, tetapi jenisku merupakan yang paling banyak dicari saat masa kawin." Gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Memang! Lagipula, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona _night cat_?" Ucap pria pirang itu lagi dengan cengiran menggoda.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Gombal—"

Naruto kembali terkekeh kecil. Mata birunya memandang Sasuke tanpa berkedip membuat sang onyx bergerak risih.

"Apa sih?" Ketus Sasuke yang tidak suka diperhatikan begitu.

"Ah—tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau itu memang mempesona." Puji Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya. Tubuhnya bergerak untuk duduk disamping Sasuke.

"—Sasuke-chan." Ciuman menggoda dilandaskan di bahu pemuda onyx tersebut. "—mau bermain sebentar denganku?" Godaan lagi dari sang Kraken yang mulai meluncurkan kecupan ringan di leher dan pipi Sasuke.

"Jangan sekarang!—Menma sebentar lagi akan pulang." Desak Sasuke yang mencoba mendorong Naruto.

"Oh ayolah—30 menit cukup." Kali ini Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menarik tubuh langsing itu kepelukannya.

Sasuke berontak dengan menggigit tangan Naruto dengan taring kecilnya.

"OUCH!—SAKIT SASUKE!" Jerit Naruto yang melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada pinggang pria raven itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah kukatakan, jangan sekarang." Sinis pria raven itu lagi. Ia bergerak berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah sulur panjang menahan pergelangan kakinya. Mata onyxnya memicing kesal pada Naruto yang duduk angkuh diatas sofa. Jilatan lapar terlihat diwajah pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalau aku bilang kita akan bermain-main. Maka detik ini juga, kita harus bermain." Jelas Naruto lagi tanpa mengurangi cengiran diwajahnya yang semakin lama semakin mirip seringai.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, dia memutar kakinya dan berencana menginjak sulur tadi. Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, dan kini tentakel lain bergerak untuk menahan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Empat tentakel mengunci kedua tangan dan kakinya. Sasuke kembali menggeram marah.

"Naruto!—berhenti main-main!" Seru pria bermata onyx pekat itu.

Sang _emerelad sky_ tertawa renyah, "Oh ayolah Sasuke—jangan seperti itu."

"Cih—" Sasuke membuang muka, marah, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ok—permainan dimulai." Ucap pria pirang itu sambil menepuk tangannya dengan semangat.

Empat tentakel lain keluar sebagai pengikat gerakan Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh ramping itu ke udara. Onyx nya terbelalak ngeri saat pakaiannya dirobek paksa oleh tentakel tadi, sedangkan kakinya di buka lebar, memperlihatkan benda miliknya yang masih lemas.

Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dengan perlahan, senyum menawannya masih terlihat disana, tetapi kali ini ditambah jilatan bibir yang membuatnya kelihatan lapar.

Sasuke berusaha berontak dari ikatan tentakel yang melilit kedua kaki dan tangannya. Sayangnya, sulur itu malah semakin erat mencengkram paha dan lengannya, membuat Sasuke harus meringis sakit.

Naruto menyentuh surai hitam Sasuke, mencium aroma shampo yang memabukkan dari 'istri' tercinta. Kemudian menjilat pipi kenyal pria raven yang selalu awet muda itu.

"Cantik—" Puji Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak pesona sang gurita, ia hanya mendengus kesal saat menyadari wajahnya menghangat melihat cengiran itu.

Tentakel Naruto semakin lebar membuka paha Sasuke. Memperlihatkan selangkangan yang setengah menegak.

"_Excited_, huh?—" Bisik Naruto yang memainkan jarinya di atas kejantanan Sasuke. Menepuk-nepuknya dengan ujung jari ataupun mencubitnya pelan.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan. Mata onyx nya masih memicing tajam tanpa pengurangan rasa kemarahan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sang _night cat_ berusaha menolak godaannya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, pesona sang gurita memang tidak bisa ditolak. Seberapa besar keinginan Sasuke untuk menghindar, dirinya akan terhempas kembali ke pelukan penuh godaan Naruto.

Malah kini tubuh pria raven itu mengerang pelan saat bagian bawah tubuhnya disentuh oleh Naruto. Membuat gerakan melingkar di lubang kecilnya yang berkedut.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik ditelinga sang raven, "Kau—suka?" Godanya lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, kepalanya menggeleng lemah.

"Bohong—" Tandas Naruto yang mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anal Sasuke.

"Hghhh!—" Tubuh pria raven itu tersentak mengejang. Kakinya berusaha menutup, sayangnya, tentakel Naruto membuat pahanya semakin membuka lebar.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi—kau suka?" Kali ini Naruto menjilat telinga Sasuke. Memberikan sentuhan basah yang membuat tubuh pria bermata onyx itu menggelinjang geli.

"Aku—hh—tidak suka—hhh—" Desis Sasuke suah payah.

Naruto berdecak, "Kau—bohong lagi." Satu jari kembali dimasukkan dengan paksa ke lubang anal Sasuke.

"Sa—kit—" Rintih Sasuke dengan mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Ini belum seberapa, sayang. Jadi jujurlah padaku. Kau suka perlakuanku?"

Sasuke melotot tajam, giginya bergemeletuk mengancam, "Aku. Tidak. Suka. Dobe!"

"Oh—jawaban yang salah." Sahut Naruto yang terlihat tidak peduli.

Pria pirang itu tidak menambahkan satu jarinya, melainkan kelima jarinya masuk dengan paksa ke lubang anal Sasuke.

"ARGGHH!—HENTIKAN!—" Badan Sasuke bergerak hebat. Meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi tangan Naruto terus menusuk masuk hingga ke pergelangan tangannya tenggelam di dalam lubang hangat itu.

Terlalu kasar dan brutal.

Sasuke membenci itu. Airmatanya meluncur perlahan dari sela kelopak mata yang mengerjap tidak suka.

"Le—paskan—aku—hghhh!" Sasuke kembali meronta.

Naruto mendesis, "Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau menyukai perlakuanku."

Sasuke terengah-engah, "Tidak—aku tidak menyukai perlakuanmu."

Naruto ingin mendorong masuk tangannya lagi tetapi terhenti ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"—aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau memperlakukanku, aku sangat—sangat—menyukaimu." Ucap bibir pucat itu dengan getar menahan sakit.

Naruto terpaku sebentar kemudian mencium kening Sasuke, "Jawaban pintar—cantik." Pujinya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lubang anal Sasuke.

Pria raven itu terengah sebentar, dadanya naik-turun untuk menyuplai oksigen ke paru-parunya. Sedangkan bagian bawah tubuhnya terus berdenyut liar tanpa terkendali.

Naruto kembali menjilat pipi dan mata Sasuke, "perlihatkan sosok cantikmu padaku." Pinta pria pirang itu.

Sedikit enggan, Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, dia berkonsentrasi sebentar, dan—sepasang kuping kucing bertengger manis dikepalanya, lalu ekor hitam panjang meliuk menggoda dari bawah tubuhnya.

Gigi taring kecilnya keluar dengan sangat manis. Ditambah air liur yang menetes, semakin membuat pemandangan itu terlihat erotis.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, senang. Ia menarik dagu Sasuke perlahan, "Ucapkan permohonannya, _Kitty cat_."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Meoow—"

Ah—organ dalam Naruto meleleh. Ia suka melihat sosok pria dihadapannya ini sekarang. Menakjubkan.

Naruto melandaskan ciuman bertubi-tubi di bibir Sasuke. Sesekali menggigit telinga kucing itu dengan gemas, membuat pria raven dibawahnya mengerang pelan.

"Manis—cantik—" Puji Naruto yang terus menjilat sejengkal demi sejengkal tubuh eksotis dihadapannya.

Sasuke hanya bergerak gelisah ketika tubuhnya sudah basah oleh air liur Naruto. Ia mengerang pelan ketika Naruto beralih menjilat bagian kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak.

Sasuke mencoba meronta pelan, tetapi tentakel yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya membuat gerakannya menjadi sempit. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Naruto mulai melumat penisnya layaknya orang kelaparan.

"Nghhh—Naruto—hhh—" Sasuke kembali mendesah.

Naruto melepaskan kulumannya dan beralih memberi cumbuan pada bibir yang menggiurkan itu.

"Aku—ingin masuk—" Mohon Naruto dengan memposisikan batang kemaluannya yang sudah menantang di arah lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa memberi jawaban. Ia lebih suka menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam desahan daripada harus mengeluarkan suara serak penuh nafsu miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, ia melebarkan kaki Sasuke kemudian memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan.

Sasuke mengerang keras ketika benda besar dan panjang itu mulai menerobos lubang bawahnya. Tangannya mencengkram tentakel Naruto dengan erat. Sedangkan kakinya bergetar hebat.

"Hhhh—Naru—hnghh—Ahhh—" Tubuh Sasuke kembali bergetar hebat. Dia pasrah ketika batang kejantanan Naruto menggesek-gesek lubangnya dengan keras dan tidak sabaran.

"Ahhhk—Sasuke—penisku dijepit—Hghh!—enak—" Desis Naruto yang memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya seraya memberi kenikmataan pada 'gua' basah yang hangat itu.

Sasuke mengerang lebih keras. Abaikan jam pulang Menma. Acuhkan tubuhnya yang tergantung karena diangkat tentakel Naruto.

Kenikmatan pergulatan panas ini membuat libido Sasuke terpacu cepat. Ia mulai bergerak erotis menggoda. Melenguh dengan desahan suara yang membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang tanpa terkendali.

Siapa sangka _Night Cat_ yang kalem di kesehariannya bisa benar-benar beringas saat di ranjang. Naruto sampai kewalahan ketika Sasuke mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Naruto, memaksa penis pria pirang itu tenggelam lebih dalam untuk menghajar prostatnya.

Sodokan bertubi-tubi. Kasar. Dan terkesan brutal. Tidak menyurutkan gairah mereka berdua. Bahkan Sasuke menikmati permaina _hardcore_ mereka saat Naruto mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Membuat bagian bawahnya tergesek keras hingga berdarah.

"Ahgg—Sasuke—Hghhh!—Nikmat—" Racau Naruto dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang pria dihadapannya.

Sasuke menggeliat dengan eksotis, "Turunkan—hhh—aku—" Pintanya.

Naruto menurut. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke dilantai dan melepas tentakelnya dari pria raven tersebut.

Sasuke bergerak cepat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Menunggingkan pantatnya yang kenyal ke arah Naruto, Kemudian menggoyangkan ekornya untuk menggoda gairah sang gurita.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya. Ia menggigit ekor Sasuke dengan lembut, sedangkan penisnya kembali memberi rangsangan yang menakjubkan pada lubang basah itu.

Sasuke mengeong liar. Tubuhnya tersentak berkali-kali ketika Naruto menghujamkan penisnya ke lubang surga itu. Tangannya mencakar lantai untuk mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak limbung.

Telinganya bergerak-gerak memikat seiring sodokan yang terus dipercepat oleh Naruto.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—" Naruto membalikkan tubuh pria dihadapannya. Kemudian menjatuhkan bertubi-tubi ciuman dan pagutan liar di bibir ranum sang kucing.

Naruto melepaskan cumbuannya saat kebutuhan oksigen diperlukan untuk paru-paru mereka.

"Kita—hhh—akan—bermain lebih—keras lagi." Ucap Naruto disela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hanya menunggu diam. Kemudian mata onyx nya terbelalak ngeri saat dua tentakel Naruto bergerak meliuk untuk masuk ke lubang analnya.

"KAU GILA!—AKU BISA ROBEK!—" Jerit Sasuke yang berusaha lari.

Naruto yang sigap langsung menangkap kaki Sasuke dan membuka paksa paha putih itu.

"Kita belum tahu sebelum mencobanya." Sahut Naruto santai. Seakan-akan memasukan dua tentakel dan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke hanyalah perkara kecil.

"Tidak—lepaskan aku—Naruto—Lepas—AARGGHHH!—" Sasuke berteriak keras dengan airmata yang menetes dari kelopak onyxnya. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat saat dua tentakel dipaksa masuk ke lubang sempit itu.

Naruto mencengkram pinggang Sasuke, kemudian mendorong sekuat tenaga hingga tentakel tadi amblas ke lubang analnya. Sasuke mencakar lantai semakin dalam, membuat bunyi tergesek yang ngilu.

Naruto mendiamkan penisnya dan tentakelnya didalam sana. Menunggu Sasuke untuk bernapas sejenak.

"Lihat?—ternyata bisa masuk." Ucap Naruto dengan polos atau pura-pura lugu. Sasuke hanya mendeliknya dengan tajam.

Lubangnya kini semakin berdenyut sakit. Ditambah sobekan yang semakin lebar dari dinding rektum, membuat darah kembali merembes lebih banyak.

"Kau—hghh—aku akan membunuhmu, Dobe—" Desis Sasuke dengan suara mengancam.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Ditolak!—sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan menghukummu." Jawab pria pirang itu tegas.

Dia kembali memasukkan dua tentakelnya lagi untuk ikut berpesta di lubang surgawi itu.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget, "KAU GILA, DOBE!—AKU BISA MATI!—"

"Tidak—tidak—kau tidak akan mati semudah itu." Ucap Naruto enteng.

Tentakel tadi memaksa masuk ke lubang analnya secara paksa.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak dan menjerit histeris hingga tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Tetapi rasa sakit itu masih kalah dibandingkan bawah tubuhnya yang semakin robek dihantam empat tentakel dan satu penis.

Mata Sasuke terbalik penuh. Mulutnya terbuka dengan air ludah yang menetes. Bahkan bernapas pun rasanya sulit sekali.

Naruto yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya menyeringai senang, "Lihat?—kau semakin sensual." Pujinya yang mulai menggerakan seluruh tetakel dan penisnya bersamaan.

Sasuke mengejang hebat. Tubuhnya benar-benar serasa dirobek secara paksa. Sodokan keras dan kasar, serta pengeboran tanpa ampun di lubang analnya membuat Sasuke hampir mati sekarat.

Pria raven itu terengah-engah, ia bahkan tidak sanggup mencakar lantai dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah dan sakit begini.

Sasuke hanya pasrah saat Naruto menggagahinya dengan brutal dan barbar. Empat tentakel tadi menggesek lubang rektumnya dengan buas, termasuk penis Naruto yang juga ikut andil dalam pergulatan di dalam tubuhnya itu.

"Hghh—Nharutho—aghhh—shakit—" Mulut Sasuke terbuka tanpa bisa menggerakkan lidahnya yang terus terjulur keluar meneteskan air liur. Mata onyxnya yang semula bersinar cerah kini penuh kabut bernama nafsu yang membuat bola matanya terbalik penuh hasrat rangsangan.

Sasuke menyukai permainan kasar mereka. Tidak peduli tubuhnya terbelah dua ataupun robek, sengatan bernama kenikmatan itu terus menghajar prostatnya tanpa henti. Menekannya dengan kuat yang membuat kejantanannya bergetar untuk segera mengeluarkan cairan putihnya.

Naruto mempercepat sodokannya. Tentakelnya ikut bergerak liar di dalam lubang Sasuke untuk memberi kenikmatan pada pria rave itu. Masuk-keluar. Hantam dan sodok. Aktifitas panas itu terus dilakukan berulang-ulang tanpa terkendali lagi.

Naruto bahkan tidak mempedulikan rintihan dan jeritan kesakitan Sasuke. Otaknya sudah diselimuti dengan hawa nafsu yang benar-benar bejat. Ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar menjamah dan menyetubuhi pria dihadapannya.

Ia ingin—membuatnya—sedikit—sekarat.

Naruto menyeringai. Dia mengeluarkan dua tentakelnya untuk bergerak menuju mulut Sasuke dan mengunci suara lenguhan yang keluar dari sana.

Sasuke hanya terhenyak panik saat dua buah sulur itu menerjang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, menghimpit jalur pernapasannya dengan kasar.

Mata onyx nya terbelalak lebar. Air liurnya menetes liar. Dan air matanya terus keluar tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

Sasuke ingin berteriak, meronta-ronta, tapi dia tidak sanggup. Seluruh tulang dan sendinya ngilu. Sakit. Nyeri. Ia hanya bisa mempertahankan napasnya yang pendek-pendek agar tidak tersedak.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia menikmati setiap wajah sekarat yang ditampilkan oleh Sasuke. Begitu menggoda dan menggiurkan. Tanpa sadar batang kejantanannya terus menyodok dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan kuat. Tubuhnya mengejang. Ia ingin segera memuntahkan lahar putih miliknya.

Sasuke merasakan tentakel dan penis Naruto berdenyut hebat di dalam tubuhnya. Ia kembali meronta agar Naruto menghentikannya.

Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya pada dua tantekal lalu berteriak keras, "Naruto!—Hghhh!—Keluarkan diluar!—Ahhhk!—"

Naruto mempercepat genjotannya, "Tidak—hhh—sanggup—lagi—AHHGHHH"

Dengan beberapa hentakan keras dan dalam, kejantanannya langsung memuntahkan segala isi didalamnya termasuk tentakel yang ikut menyemburkan cairan putih ke dalam 'anus' Sasuke.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak, pahanya terbuka lebar dengan gemetaran ketika rasa hangat memenuhi bagian perutnya. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu kasar. Ia merasa otot perutnya mengejang hebat kemudian ikut memuntahkan 'sperma' miliknya dengan erangan keras.

Tentakel Naruto terus mengeluarkan cairan putih itu tanpa henti di dalam lubang anal Sasuke. Memenuhinya hingga perut pria raven itu membesar tidak sanggup menampung seluruhnya.

"Ghooghh—" Sasuke terbatuk dan muntah. Cairan sperma Naruto keluar dari mulutnya karena terlau ganas memasuki organ dalamnya.

Naruto mulai melepaskan tentakelnya satu-persatu keluar dari 'gua' Sasuke. Membiarkan tubuh raven itu tergeletak di lantai dengan cairan putih yang menyelimutinya.

Sasuke terengah-engah. Dia tidak sanggup bergerak. Sakit.

Naruto mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh perut Sasuke, "Kau—cantik—seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menekan perut Sasuke dengan telunjuknya hingga cairan sperma muncrat keluar dari 'anus' pria raven itu.

"Hoggh!—Ohkk!—" Sasuke kembali terbatuk. Lagi-lagi cairan putih itu keluar dari sela mulutnya. Sedangkan perutnya terus ditekan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dari lubang analnya.

Lengket. Basah. Kental. Dan hangat. Semua cairan yang mendominasi tubuhnya keluar secara perlahan dari anus Sasuke. Perutnya sudah tidak sesakit tadi, tapi pemuda raven itu tidak yakin apakah nanti dirinya hamil atau tidak.

Ia berharap tidak akan hamil. Melahirkan merupakan hal yang benar-benar sulit!

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggil. Pria pirang itu membantu Sasuke duduk. "—Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, "seluruh tubuhku nyeri. Mulutku getir. Organ dalamku sakit." Ungkapnya lagi.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "maafkan aku—" Ciuman hangat dilandaskan di kening pria raven itu.

"—kau sangat cantik. Aku tidak sanggup menahan diriku lagi." Tukas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Sasuke mendelikan _death glare_ ke arah pria dihadapannya, "Aku hampir mati tahu. Sekarang pantatku benar-benar perih."

Naruto membopong Sasuke dengan gaya _bridal-style_, "Yeah—yeah—maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab selama kau memulihkan diri."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Kalau begitu makan malam kau yang masak, jangan lupa membereskan dapur dan ruang tamu, setidaknya bereskan juga kamar Menma." Terangnya sambil terus menghitung kegiatan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bosan, "Baiklah—baiklah—sekarang kau harus istira—"

.

"Ayah? Papa?" Suara Menma membuat Naruto berbalik panik.

Remaja bermata obsidian itu tercengang ketika mendapati kedua orang tuanya bergendongan tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Terlebih lagi badan mereka banyak cairan putih dan kental yang mengeluarkan bau aneh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Menma tanpa bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan gugup.

"Ah—kami—ini—" Naruto ingin menjawab, tetapi Menma sepertinya tidak peduli. Ia hanya berpaling untuk melepaskan jas seragamnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

"Lain kali lakukanlah dikamar." Terang Menma lagi.

Naruto tertawa hambar sedangkan Sasuke membuang muka, mencoba menahan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Kami tadi berencana mencarikan pasangan untukmu—" Jujur Naruto yang menyerahkan Sasuke pada gendongan Menma sedangkan dirinya mencoba berpakaian.

"Pasangan—?" Menma menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Benar—" Jawab Naruto, "—sayangnya sampai sekarang kami belum menentukan pasanganmu." Lanjutnya yang kembali mengambil Sasuke untuk digendongnya lagi.

Menma menggaruk rambutnya, "Kalau itu sih—aku sudah ada calonnya."

"HE?!—" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan.

Menma terlihat semakin gelisah, "Hanya saja—ini agak rumit." Ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan pada ayah." Terang Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat.

Menma berdehem sebentar, "Baiklah—kalau begitu—" Matanya melirik pintu depan, "—Kabuto masuklah." Serunya agak keras.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu depan.

Seorang pemuda berjubah panjang masuk dengan menyeret langkahnya. Ekor ular miliknya melecut gugup di udara.

Kabuto dengan wajah datarnya hanya membungkuk penuh hormat. "Salam kenal, ayah—papa—"

Naruto dan Sasuke hampir bersiul takjub, enyahkan pikiran kalau Kabuto merupakan anak Orochimaru. Pemuda didepannya ini benar-benar tampan dan terlihat—pintar.

Menma berdehem, "—masih ada yang lain." Ungkapnya yang hampir membuat kedua orangtua nya terlonjak kaget.

"A—apa? Masih ada yang lain?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Menma hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian memanggil satu nama lagi, "—Konohamaru." Serunya.

Kembali mata Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok anak manusia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggaruk pipinya, salah tingkah, "Apa kabar, ayah—papa." Sapanya sambil membungkuk cepat.

Naruto hampir melonjak girang melihat anak manusia seperti Konohamaru. Ia merasa pemuda itu sangat mirip dengannya. Tawa salah tingkahnya, cengiran lebarnya, dan sikap ramahnya. Lagipula pemuda itu lumayan keren.

"Wow—Menma—kau punya dua calon?" Tanya Naruto merasa takjub pada anaknya ini.

Menma bergerak gelisah, "_Well_—sebenarnya ada tiga." Ujarnya dengan suara hampir berbisik.

Sasuke melotot kaget, "Ti—tiga?!"

Naruto tertawa, "Anakku memang hebat!—" Tetapi ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat delikan marah Sasuke. "—Ma—maksudku dimana calon ketiganya?" Tanya Naruto yang risih dipelototin 'istri' nya.

Menma mengambil napas kemudian kembali berseru, "Sai—ayo masuk."

Bersamaan dengan panggilan Menma, seorang pemuda yang bertubuh langsing dengan pakaian hitam terbuka di perut hampir membuat Naruto menelan ludah tergoda.

Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto, kesal. "Berhenti menatap perut anak itu."

"He—he—he—maaf, mataku suka kelayapan tidak karuan." Sahut Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan memutar bola matanya, sebal.

Sai yang berada dihadapan mereka membungkuk hormat sambil tetap menampilkan senyum datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Salam kenal, ayah—papa. Namaku Sai, mohon bantuannya." Ucap pemuda itu dengan sopan seraya membungkuk penuh sikap yang elegan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan Sasuke hanya meniliti dari atas hingga kebawah.

_Hm__—__pemuda bernama Sai ini mirip dengannya, mungkin dialah yang paling cocok dengan Menma_, pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi Menma—" Naruto berdehem kecil, "—siapa yang kau pilih dari ketiga calon ini?"

Menma kembali gelisah, ia menggaruk lehernya dengan tidak nyaman, "Kalau itu—mereka bertiga adalah pasanganku. Tepatnya—aku memilih mereka bertiga."

Naruto terdiam melongo.

Sasuke terbelalak tidak percaya.

Ketiga calon membungkuk bersama-sama penuh hormat, "Ayah—Papa. Mohon Terima Kami."

_OH_—_GOD__—__GAY!_—Jerit Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**A/N: Maaf kalau apdet nya lama. File untuk chap-chap lain hilang gara-gara laptop bervirus. Jadi mesti nyusun ulang lagi deh... T_T**

**Untuk MenmaSasu ditiadakan... Huehehe... Karena banyak yang minta NaruSasu, makanya chap ini nyelip pasangan berjaya NaruSasu! hohohoho**—**aku harap kalian suka walaupun memang lemonnya agak 'NYELENEH' (Sebagai catatan penting, author berguru langsung pada Jiraiya untuk membuat adegan lemon ini) #plak XD *author dihajar massa yang mengamuk***

**.**

**RnR Minna-san! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, MenmaX(harem uke) **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Warning: CRACK PAIR, YAOI, Maybe INCEST, AU, OOC, PWP (Penis with penis) No! I mean Porn Without Plot****—****#Plak XD *author digampar* dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

.

.

**P.s: Adegan lemon MenmaKabutoSaiKonohamaru (Yup!—ini adegan mereka berempat)**

* * *

**Creampie Tentacles**

.

**~By: CrowCakes~**

**.: Enjoy :.**

* * *

Naruto sadar kalau jenisnya merupakan bangsa alien termesum sejagat raya. Se-bima sakti. Se-antar galaksi.

Hanya saja—memiliki tiga calon pasangan itu terlalu—BERLEBIHAN!

Tidak—bukan berlebihan—melainkan RAKUS! Bahkan Naruto saja harus puas dengan satu Sasuke.

Naruto memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya hanya mendesah berkali-kali.

Dihadapan mereka, ketiga calon pasangan duduk dengan gelisah sambil sesekali saling melempar lirikan tajam. Menma sendiri duduk ditengah-tengah Kabuto dan Konohamaru, dan Sai duduk disamping Kabuto.

"Ehem—" Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung mereka, "—begini, aku sih tidak melarang kalau Menma harus mempunyai 'pasangan' yang banyak. Tetapi apa kalian tidak keberatan 'dipoligami' oleh Menma?" Lanjut sang Uzumaki.

Menma sebenarnya gerah tentang pembicaraan ngalur-ngidul macam 'poligami' ini, tetapi cengkaraman erat Kabuto dan Konohamaru di kedua lengannya membuat sang remaja berhormon tinggi tidak bisa kabur.

Kabuto mendecak pelan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju. Soalnya Konohamaru itu merebut Menma dariku."

"Enak saja!—" Konohamaru menggebrak meja tamu, "—Menma dan aku dari dulu sudah berteman. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin 'berpasangan' dengan Menma, tetapi demi melindungi temanku dari ULAR sepertimu, makanya aku terpaksa begini!"

Kabuto mendesis tajam, "terpaksa katamu?—orang terpaksa tidak akan terang-terangan 'Bersetubuh' di dalam kelas."

Naruto yang mau menyesap kopinya langsung menyemburkan air tadi dengan tidak elegan ketika mendengar kata 'bersetubuh' yang disebutkan Kabuto.

"Ka—kau bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Kabuto mengadu, "Menma 'melakukan hal itu' dengan Konohamaru, Ayah." Ucapnya meminta bantuan pada Naruto.

Konohamaru meradang, "Bukan hanya aku!—Bukankah KAU juga 'melakukan hal itu' pada Menma?!"

"Aku melakukannya untuk pengobatan!"

"Pengobatan?!—Maksudmu dengan Mengulum! Menjilat! Memasukkan milik Menma ke dalam tubuhmu, Begitu?!"

Naruto hanya bisa menganga lebar ketika mendengar bahasa frontal dari seorang remaja seperti Konohamaru, sedangkan Menma sudah hampir menangis ditengah-tengah, karena keributan dua calon pasangannya.

Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan penuh emosi, "DIAM SEMUA!" Raungnya lagi.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru terlonjak kaget, kemudian segera mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Hanya gumaman kecil yang tersisa sebagai ejekan satu sama lainnya.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan memijat keningnya, pusing. Mata onyxnya menatap Sai yang sedari tadi tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Hanya melemparkan senyum ketika tatapan mereka beradu.

Sasuke berdehem, "Kalau Sai? Apa kau sudah 'Dibegitukan' oleh Menma?" Tanya pria raven itu hati-hati.

Sai tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak—aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Lagipula Kabuto adalah sepupuku. Orang yang disukai Kabuto adalah orang yang harus kusukai juga."

"Begitukah—?" Tanya Naruto sangsi.

Sai mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman.

Naruto membalas mengedikkan bahu, "Ya sudahlah kalau begitu—" Mata birunya kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada ketiga calon, "—sekarang kalian semua istirahatlah di dalam kamar Menma, pasti capek kan?" Lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman menawan.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru mengangguk bersamaan dengan cepat, kemudian saling melemparkan _death glare_ satu sama lainnya.

"Aku yang boleh masuk ke kamar Menma. Kau disini saja." Desis Kabuto tidak suka.

"Kau yang harusnya disini saja, ular brengsek. Kau tidak berhak ikut masuk ke kamar Menma." Balas Konohamaru tidak kalah sengit.

Menma hanya menggeleng lemas kemudian cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sedangkan Kabuto dan Konohamaru mengikuti dibelakang dengan saling jegal satu dengan lainnya. Disusul Sai yang paling terakhir.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendesah keras sembari memijat kening mereka.

"Ini—benar-benar merepotkan." Ucap Naruto yang memilih menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Hn—" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

**_Di kamar Menma_**

Mereka berempat duduk canggung mengelilingi meja kecil. Menma sendiri berada ditengah-tengah Kabuto dan Konohamaru yang saling melempar percikan petir dari mata mereka.

"Jadi—" Menma membuka suara, "—apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya nya bingung.

Konohamaru yang sejak tadi memasang tampang jutek beralih menatap Menma, "Bagaimana kalau bermain—" Matanya melirik Kabuto sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—bunuh-ular-brengsek?"

Kabuto yang tersinggung men-_death glare_ nya, "Oh ya?—bagaimana kalau kutuk-anak-manusia-yang-bodoh."

"Tidak!—lebih bagus kuliti-ular-putih-lalu-cincang-habis."

"Lebih baik goreng-Konohamaru-tanpa-tersisa."

"Kabuto goreng lebih enak!"

"Manusia menjijikan sepertimu yang lebih bagus disantap!"

"Kau menantangku ya, ular brengsek!" Konohamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan ingin menerjang Kabuto.

Pemuda ular itu sudah siap siaga dengan ekor ular yang melecut mengancam.

Menma mengerang sebal, "Berhenti Bertengkar!" Serunya keras.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru terdiam bersama sambil bergumam kecil. Mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sai yang berada didepan mereka hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi melihat pertengkaran tiga orang bodoh itu.

"Masalah ini membuatku haus." Tukas Menma lagi.

Konohamaru melirik Menma dengan pandangan berbinar, "Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan jus jeruk untukmu, bagaimana?" Tawar pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan semangat.

Belum sempat Menma mengangguk, Kabuto sudah mendesis duluan, "Aku saja yang membuatkan Menma jus jeruk. Minuman buatanmu pasti tidak enak."

"Enak saja!—jus jeruk buatanku enak tahu!"

"Oh ya?—Kalau begitu kita taruhan, jus jeruk siapa yang disukai Menma, dialah pemenangnya." Tantang Kabuto dengan seringai tajam.

Konohamaru membalas dengan seringai yang tak kalah sinisnya, "Baik—aku terima tantangannya, ular brengsek!"

Sebelum mereka pergi, Kabuto dan Konohamaru masih sempat melempar _death glare_ dengan percikan listrik dimata mereka. Seandainya disini ada lubang, mungkin Menma sudah menguburkan diri sambil berteriak 'JASHIN-SAMA!—CABUTLAH NYAWAKU SEKARANG!'

.

Sepeninggal Kabuto dan Konohamaru, Menma terlihat merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Yah—setidaknya dua orang berisik itu sudah tidak ada, istirahat sebentar tidak masalah—kan?

Mungkin lima menit—ah tidak—sepuluh menit cukup.

Menma membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai, mencoba meredakan sakit kepalanya sejak tadi.

_Ah__—__nyaman_, pikir Menma sambil memeluk lantai yang dingin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Menma—" Sai memanggil.

Menma hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil tanpa arti.

"—aku menyukai Kabuto. Dan aku membencimu."

Eh?—Menma membuka matanya kaget, melirik Sai diujung meja dengan tatapan heran.

"Ka—kau bilang apa?" Tanya Menma tidak yakin sambil mengorek telinganya.

Sai yang tadinya menunduk, kini menatap mata Menma tajam, "Aku. Membencimu."

Menma terdiam kaku, tubuhnya menegak dan memilih duduk kembali, "Kau—membenciku? Bukankah kau bilang ingin jadi pasanganku?" Tanyanya yang tidak mengerti kenapa Sai bisa berkata seperti itu disaat begini.

Sai mendengus meremehkan, "Pasanganmu?—yang benar saja. Aku hanya mencintai Kabuto. Seharusnya pasangan Kabuto adalah aku, tetapi kau merebut pasanganku seenaknya."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja Kabuto. Kau menyukainya kan—"

_**PLAK!**_—

Tamparan melandas dengan cepat dan keras di pipi Menma, Sai sebagai tersangka utama hanya menatapnya dengan sadis, "Ambil katamu?—KAU PIKIR KABUTO BARANG, HEH!"

Menma yang kaget hanya bisa mengelus pipinya, "A—aku tidak bermaksud begitu—"

"Kabuto menyukaimu—dia menyukaimu—" Sai menahan gemertak giginya yang kesal, "Aku terpaksa menjadi pasanganmu hanya untuk melindungi Kabuto dari orang brengsek sepertimu."

"Dengar—" Menma berusaha mengendalikan keadaan, "—kalau kau menyukai Kabuto. Kau bisa mengatakan padanya, dan menjadi pasangannya." Jelas pemuda obsidian itu lagi.

Sai kembali menampilkan wajah datar, ia mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi pasangannya, sebab kau sudah 'menyentuh' Kabuto."

_AH__—__benar jug_a, pikir Menma lagi.

Menma beralih menatap Sai, "jadi karena itu—kau ingin menjadi pasanganku? Untuk dekat dengan Kabuto?"

Sai mendecih pelan, walaupun ekspresinya datar, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada benci dari suaranya, "Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku dekat dengan Kabuto."

Menma berpikir sebentar, "Hm—sepertinya aku punya ide." Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang khas.

Sai meliriknya sekilas, "Kau—apa?"

"Aku punya ide, Sai." Ucap Menma sekali lagi. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan?"

"A—apa?" Sai menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung, "untuk apa jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan?"

Menma tertawa kecil, "Nanti kau akan tahu." Ujarnya penuh rahasia.

.

.

.

**_Konoha's Amusement Park, Pukul 15.00 Sore_**

Menma merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menghirup udara di taman hiburan itu.

Ramai. Menyenangkan. Dan seru. Tiga kata itu yang membuat Menma tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada wahana-wahana menakjubkan di sekelilingnya.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru yang berada dibelakangnya, masih memasang tampang jutek dengan segelas jus jeruk ditangan mereka masing-masing.

Menma melirik dua orang bodoh itu dengan heran, "_Seriously?_—untuk apa kalian membawa jus jeruk dari rumah?"

Kabuto dan Konohamaru mendengus bersamaan, "**Tentu saja untuk kau minum!**" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kami sudah susah payah membuat jus jeruk tapi kau malah mengajak kami ke taman hiburan." Rutuk Kabuto dengan sinis.

"Benar—selain itu—" Konohamaru menghentikan omongannya dan melirik ke arah belakangnya, "—kenapa orang tuamu juga ikut kesini?" Decaknya yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke melambai tanpa dosa.

"Hahaha—jangan pedulikan kami. Kalian main sajalah." Ucap Naruto yang kalau dalam hati bisa diartikan—_kami mengawasi Menma agar dia tidak memperkosa kalian._

"Benar—bersenang-senanglah. Kami tidak akan menganggu." Kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan senyuman—_jaga sikap kalian. Jangan menggoda anakku dengan tampang Uke kalian._

Menma mendesah. Ia mengambil dua gelas dari tangan Kabuto dan Konohamaru lalu menyerahkannya pada kedua orangtuanya, "Kalian pulanglah dan cuci gelas ini."

"EH?!" Naruto berteriak protes, "Tidak mau!—aku juga mau bermain!"

"Benar—" Sasuke melemparkan gelas tidak bersalah itu ke tong sampah, "Kami juga ingin ikut bermain. Lagipula kami sudah berpakaian modis." Lanjut Sasuke sambil bergaya angkuh.

Memang sih kalau dilihat orangtuanya ini sangat modis dan—keren.

_Jacket sport_ hitam menyelimuti tubuh atletis Naruto dan celana panjang model militer membalut kakinya, sedangkan Sasuke lebih kasual dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam.

Kalau Menma harus jujur, orangtuanya benar-benar mirip model. Sangat berkelas dan—tampan. Wajar saja sejak tadi orang-orang selalu memperhatikan duo Uzumaki-Uchiha itu.

"Dengar—" Menma membuka suara lagi, "—terserah kalian mau melakukan apa, tapi jangan mengganggu kami. Mengerti?"

Naruto bersikap hormat dengan cengiran lebar, "Siap, komandan!"

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' tidak peduli.

.

.

Menma kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga calon pasangannya, "Kita akan berpisah menjadi dua kelompok. Aku dengan Konohamaru, dan Sai dengan Kabuto. Oke?"

Konohamaru tersenyum senang, sedangkan Kabuto terlihat kecewa, "Tapi—aku juga ingin satu kempok denganmu, Menma." Ungkap pemuda ular itu sambil mendelik marah pada Konohamaru.

"Sudahlah ular brengsek. Terima nasib saja." Ejek Konohamaru dengan tampang sinis.

Kabuto ingin sekali menghajarnya, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sai, "Kabuto—ayo kita pergi."

"Tapi Sai—"

Menma menepuk bahu Kabuto kemudian tersenyum menawan, "Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Jadi untuk sekarang nikmatilah waktumu dengan Sai, oke?"

Kabuto hanya terdiam tidak mengerti, terlebih lagi Menma berbisik pada Sai dengan kata-kata 'berjuanglah!'.

Serius!—berjuang untuk apa? Dan lagi kenapa Sai mengangguk dengan senyum yang lebar. _Ini benar-benar aneh,_ pikir Kabuto lagi.

Menma berbalik untuk menjauh pergi bersama Konohamaru, tangannya melambai penuh semangat lalu berseru, "SEMANGAT YA, SAI!"

Sai yang medengar hanya mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan.

Kabuto yang berada disebelah Sai hanya menyikut perut cowok _stoic_ itu heran, "Semangat untuk apa? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sai menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Yuk pergi." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng Kabuto untuk menjauh.

.

.

Naruto melirik Sasuke minta pendapat, "Jadi—" Ucapnya, "—kita akan naik wahana apa?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam, "Kita tidak akan naik wahana. Misi kita adalah mengikuti Menma."

"Eh?—bukannya kita bermain dulu baru mengikuti Menma?"

"Dobe, berhentilah jadi orang bodoh. Dan ikuti saja aku." Desis Sasuke yang bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mengawasi Menma dan Konohamaru.

Dibelakangnya, Naruto misah-misuh tidak suka.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Kabuto dan Sai berjalan dengan canggung tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Sesekali dengusan keras terdengar dari arah Kabuto yang terkesan bosan. Mata ularnya berusaha melihat wahana-wahana yang ada di tempat hiburan itu, tetapi tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Semuanya membosakan—pengunjung yang berisik, _stand-stand_ jualan yang tidak menarik, wahana-wahan biasa. Mungkin kalau Kabuto bersama Menma, suasana pasti akan sangat—sangat—menyenangkan.

_Huh__—__beruntung sekali nasib Konohamaru_, pikir Kabuto.

Ia kembali mendesah pelan. Wajahnya benar-benar suntuk dan tidak bergairah sama sekali.

Sai yang berada disebelahnya hanya melirik sekilas, "Kau—bosan?"

"Ya—begitulah." Jawab Kabuto langsung.

Sai berpikir cepat, "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan kesana—" Tunjuknya ke arah _stand_ makanan, "—membeli cemilan, mungkin?"

Kabuto menimbang-nimbang sebentar kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli. "Terserah—" Ucapnya lagi.

Sai tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik tangan Kabuto untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Okonomiyaki satu." Kata Sai pada penjual _stand_ makanan setelah mereka sampai disana.

Kabuto hanya melirik Sai yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih' setelah disodorkan cemilan tadi oleh penjualnya.

_Well__—__terserah lah, toh tidak masalah kalau jalan-jalan dengan Sai_, batin Kabuto lagi.

.

.

"Wooohoo—Lihat—kita bertemu siapa disini." Suara kekeh seram terdengar dari belakang Kabuto.

Pemuda ular itu berbalik dan menemukan trio hiu sudah didepannya dengan wajah congkak.

_Oh Tuhan__—__jangan mereka lagi_, jerit Kabuto.

Kisame _sang leader_ tersenyum mengejek, "Dengan pacar barumu, Kabuto?" Ucapnya sambil melirik Sai dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"—cantik juga." Puji Kisame sembari menarik dagu Sai, tetapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Kata Sai datar namun penuh penekanan.

Kisame kembali terkekeh diikuti oleh Suigetsu, sedangkan Juugo masih dengan ekspresi tidak pedulinya.

"Kisame, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan mereka berdua?" Ajak Suigetsu dengan tatapan licik.

Kabuto menatapnya tajam sedangkan Sai sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghajar mereka bertiga.

Kisame terkekeh serak, "Boleh juga—" Matanya melirik Juugo kemudian mengedikkan dagu untuk memberi tanda.

Juugo mengangguk pelan kemudian maju menerjang Sai.

Tangan Juugo terkepal untuk memberi pukulan telak di ulu hati Sai. Pemuda _stoic_ yang menyadari sepak terjang Juugo langsung berkelit ke arah kanan. Memutar badannya dan melakukan tendangan ke samping.

.

_**DUAGH!**_—

.

Tendangan Sai berhasil ditahan oleh lengan Juugo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menyeringai kecil.

Sai waspada. Ia ingin menarik kembali kakinya tetapi dorongan kuat dari arah punggung membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

Ya—Suigetsu ikut menyerang dari arah belakang dengan kepalan tinjunya.

Juugo yang cekatan langsung memutar kaki Sai hingga berbunyi _**-KREK!-**_ dari tulangnya.

"GWAARGHH!—" Sai menjerit. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar ke pangkal pahanya. Pemuda itu roboh ditanah sambil memegangi pahanya.

.

Kabuto memicingkan mata, ekornya bergerak melecut di udara untuk menjamah tubuh Suigetsu.

Sebelum pemuda hiu itu berbalik, ular Kabuto sudah menjerat lehernya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Khh—" Suigetsu berusaha menendang-nendang tanah.

Juugo yang melihat Suigetsu tertangkap langsung kembali beraksi. Ia melancarkan tinjunya kembali ke arah Kabuto.

Pemuda ular itu melirik sekilas kemudian merunduk cepat. Tinju keras Juugo hanya menghantam udara kosong.

Kabuto merentangkan kedua lengannya dan mengeluarkan berpuluh-puluh ular yang menggeliat keluar. Menyergap. Menggigit. Dan melecut keras ke arah Juugo.

"Agh!—" Juugo meringis sambil berusaha meronta-ronta dari puluhan ular yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Dari balik tembok, dua pasang mata melihat kejadian perkelahian itu dalam diam. Salah satunya bergerak gelisah dengan wajah cemas.

Ya—Menma dan Konohamaru sedang sibuk menonton pertarungan itu dalam diam.

Sebenarnya sejak awal, mereka berencana mengikuti Sai dan Kabuto.

Konohamaru yang bingung dengan sikap Menma hanya dijawab oleh pemuda obsidian itu dengan cengiran khasnya sambil berkata, 'aku ingin melihat Sai dan Kabuto berkencan.'

Tapi bukannya melihat mereka berdua berkencan dengan damai, malah ada masalah seperti ini.

"Menma—" Konohamaru yang sejak tadi gelisah mulai memanggil 'pasangannya' dengan khawatir.

Disampingnya, Menma hanya diam tidak bergerak, padahal didepan mereka Kabuto dan Sai sedang berusaha melawan kawanan trio hiu itu. "—kita harus membantunya." Ucap Konohamaru lagi.

Menma mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Jangan—" matanya tajam menatap Sai yang berusaha bangkit, "—kita serahkan ini pada Sai."

"Ta—tapi—"

"Konohamaru diamlah!" Desis Menma. Mata obsidiannya tidak beralih pada Sai yang berjuang mati-matian melawan Kisame.

"—tidak ada artinya kalau aku yang harus membantu Kabuto. Sai lah yang harus melakukannya." Ungkap Menma tajam.

Didepan matanya, Sai kembali bangkit dengan memasang kuda-kuda. Ia meludah pelan sebelum kembali bertarung lagi.

Konohamaru dan Menma berjongkok di balik tembok _stand_. Beberapa orang yang berada di arena pertarungan tersebut hanya menyingkir takut-takut tanpa mencoba melerai mereka.

"Menma!—Sai bisa mati! Sepertinya kakinya patah!" Bisik Konohamaru lagi, kali ini suaranya bergetar karena cemas.

Menma menatapnya tajam, "Berhentilah khawatir, Konohamaru! Sai merupakan jenis _Crocodile_. Ia bisa mengatasinya."

Konohamaru ingin protes lagi, tetapi gerakan tangan Menma, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Sang obsidian terus memandang dengan tangan terkepal ke arah Sai yang mati-matian berkelahi.

_Kau ingin membuat Kabuto melihatmu sebagai pahlawan, huh?_—_Kalau begitu hajar trio hiu itu hingga babak belur!_ Teriak Menma dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sai bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya, tangannya terkepal lagi. Dan ekor reptil nya melecut tajam.

Kisame hanya terkekeh sebentar, "Kau ingin melawanku, manis?" Tanyanya meremehkan.

Sai hanya diam. Ia terus menjaga posisinya. Pangkal pahanya sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah diam dan menunggu diterjang.

Kesempatannya hanya sekali.

Saat Kisame menerjangnya, ia akan melecutkan ekornya dan melemparkan tubuh Kisame ke atas lalu meluncurkan tinjunya dalam sekali hantaman.

Hanya itu kesempatan satu-satunya.

Ia tidak boleh gegabah.

.

Kisame memutari tubuh Sai dengan suara kekehnya, "Kau—seharusnya menuruti perintahku saja, manis. Jangan melawan."

Sai mendengus kecil, "Maaf saja—kau membuatku ingin muntah."

Kisame mendecih, ia menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan lapar, "Oh—jawaban yang salah."

Tepat setelah perkataannya. Kisame langsung menerjang untuk menghajar Sai.

Pemuda _stoic_ itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

_Ini saatnya!_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Sai kembali bersiaga. Kisame mendekat dan mulai mengangkat kepalan tunjunya tinggi-tinggi.

Ekor Sai melecut siap. Dan—

.

_**DUAGH!**_—

.

Ekor tadi dihentikan dengan sekali tangkapan oleh Kisame. Sang hiu menampilkan gigi taringnya.

"Menarik—" Ucap Kisame lagi.

Sai membelalakkan matanya, ekornya sudah terperangkap. "Khh—"

Kisame menarik buntut Sai, memutarnya dan melemparkannya ke tembok.

Suara debaman keras terdengar ketika tubuh langsing itu menabrak _stand_ penjual makanan. Orang-orang yang berada disana menjerit dan berlarian ketakutan. Sedangkan Sai berusaha bangkit dengan nyeri diseluruh persendian tubuhnya.

Kabuto yang melihat hal itu, bergegas menolong Sai. Tetapi gerakannya kurang gesit dibandingkan Kisame. Sebab pemuda hiu itu sudah mencengkram leher sang ular dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kabuto mengerang ketika kakinya sudah diangkat dari tanah, membuatnya meronta sekuat tenaga.

"S—Sai—Khh—" Kabuto berusaha memanggil Sai. Tangannya berontak dengan memukul pergelangan tangan Kisame.

Nihil!—bahkan gigitan ularnya pun tidak bisa melukai sang hiu.

Kisame tertawa keras. Ia menatap Sai penuh dengan cemooh, "Astaga, _crody_. Aku tak menyangka ada buaya selemah kau."

Sai mencoba bangkit, tetapi sekali lagi tubuhnya nyeri dan membuatnya kembali tersungkur ditanah.

Kisame berjalan ke hadapannya dengan angkuh, "Permainan—_game over_—" Ucapnya yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kakinya untuk menginjak kepala Sai.

Pemuda _stoic_ itu menahan gemetar bibirnya. Matanya memicing tajam.

Jangankan menolong Kabuto. Menolong dirinya saja dia tidak bisa. Dan itu makin membuat Sai membenci dirinya yang lemah.

Tidak berguna!—begitulah Kisame menyebut Sai sekarang.

Lemah dan tidak berguna.

Sai menghantam tanah. Kepalan tangannya membuat buku-buku jarinya berdarah.

Kisame tertawa lalu mulai meluncurkan kakinya untuk menginjak kepala Sai.

.

_**DUUAAGGH!**_—

.

Tubuh Kisame terbanting ke samping kemudian menghantam tembok ketika seseorang menghajarnya dari arah belakang.

Kabuto yang terjatuh dari cengkaraman Kisame langsung ditangkap oleh orang yang menendang pemuda hiu tadi.

Menma menyeringai kecil, "Yooo—ikan—apa kabar—" Ucapnya tenang.

Sai dan Kabuto menatapnya bersamaan.

"Men—MENMA!" Seru mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto sibuk berjongkok memakan permen kapas sambil menatap pertengkaran itu dari atap sebuah gedung kecil di dekat sana.

Disampingnya, Sasuke hanya berdiri angkuh tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke—apa kita tidak membantu anak kita?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bicara yang sangat biasa. Seakan-akan membiarkan Menma dalam bahaya adalah hal yang sepele.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu membantunya. Hiu-hiu itu tidak tahu kenapa _species_ gurita merupakan _species_ nomor satu di dunia."

Naruto tertawa, "Ya—seharusnya mereka tahu. Gurita disebut _species_ nomor satu bukan tanpa sebab."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Benar—karena _species_ gurita merupakan jenis alien terkuat di jagat raya."

Naruto melemparkan permen kapasnya dengan malas, ia menyeringai, "Benar sekali—Sangat—Kuat."

.

.

.

Menma menendang Kisame bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun. Ia tidak bisa meluncurkan tinjunya sebab kedua tangannya masih sibuk menggendong Kabuto dengan gaya _bridal-style_.

"Khh—" Kisame mencoba menahan serangan kaki Menma dengan lengannya, hanya saja pemuda bermata obsidian itu terlalu kuat dan hebat. Setiap tendangannya pasti akan masuk dan menghantam pelipis Kisame.

Menma meloncat dan melancarkan tendangan putaran ke samping yang tepat mengenai rahang kiri pemuda hiu itu.

Lagi-lagi suara berdebam terdengar keras saat Kisame menabrak beberapa kotak kardus di sisi _stand _jualan.

Menma berdiri angkuh masih dengan menggendong Kabuto. Ia mendesis tajam.

"Kau memukul pasanganku—tanganmu akan kupatahkan." Menma bergerak maju perlahan.

Kisame beringsut mundur.

"Kau menendang pasanganku—kakimu yang kupatahkan." Menma sudah berdiri tepat didepan Kisame. Menatap sang hiu yang meringkuk dipojok dengan mata melebar takut.

"Kau mematahkan tulang pasanganku—" Mata Menma mendelik Sai yang menyeret langkahnya kemudian beralih menatap pemuda hiu dengan tajam, "—aku akan membunuhmu."

Tepat setelah perkatannya, Menma mengeluarkan delapan tentakelnya dan mengepung Kisame.

Pemuda hiu itu mencoba terkekeh pelan, menghalau rasa takut dipikirannya. "Kau bisa apa dengan tentakel lemahmu it—"

_**DUAGH!**_—

Satu tentakel menghantam tembok tepat diatas kepala Kisame yang hanya berjarak 1 inchi. Tembok itu hancur dengan suara _**-Krak-**_ yang keras dan meninggalkan lubang yang menganga.

Menma menyeringai, "Oh—jangan lupa. Tentakelku tidak lembek. Mereka sangat—kuat."

Kisame meneguk air liurnya.

Sedangkan Menma tertawa sinis.

"_Good bye__—__sharky__—_"

.

.

.

Konohamaru terlihat mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangannya setelah membereskan Suigesu dan Juugo yang terikat dengan tali. Sebuah tongkat kayu yang sebelumnya menjadi senjata untuk menghajar duo hiu itu tersampir hebat dibahunya.

Lima menit pertarungannya dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo membuatnya terlihat keren juga. Buktinya orang yang menonton pertarungan mereka hanya berteriak kagum sambil bertepuk tangan.

Seandainya ini atraksi, mungkin saja Konohamaru akan mengeluarkan topi dan meminta uang recehan pada pengunjung yang menonton.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Konohamaru terkikik geli.

.

"Oi bodoh!—sedang apa kau disana?" Seruan Menma membuat Konohamaru menoleh sesaat.

Ia melambai senang sambil menunjuk Suigetsu dan Juugo yang berhasil diikatnya, kemudian membusungkan dada seakan-akan dialah yang paling hebat.

"Menma!—Bagaimana dengan Kisame?" Seru pemuda berambut cokelat itu lagi.

Menma mengedikkan bahu kemudian menarik seseorang yang sudah pingsan dengan tentakelnya lalu melemparkannya ke arah Konohamaru.

"Tuh—belum di apa-apain sudah pingsan duluan." Ujar Menma tidak peduli.

Konohamaru berisul takjub sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya, "Kau hebat sayang!"

Menma hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menurunkan Kabuto, "Kau bisa mengobati Konohamaru? Tolong periksa dia kalau ada yang luka." Pinta Menma sambil menunjuk ke arah Konohamaru.

Kabuto ingin protes tetapi elusan tangan Menma dikepalanya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginan pemuda obsidian itu.

"Aku mengerti—" Ucap Kabuto, "—tapi bagaimana dengan Sai?" Kali ini pandangannya beralih pada pemuda _stoic_ yang terlihat duduk lemas di sisi _stand_.

Menma tersenyum, "Biar aku yang memeriksa Sai, oke?" Sahutnya cepat.

Kabuto mengangguk cepat kemudian berlari menuju Konohamaru.

Sedangkan Menma berbalik untuk berjalan menuju Sai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hai—" Menma mencoba memanggil pemuda_ stoic_ disebelahnya.

"—kau hebat." Puji Menma lagi sambil menengadah menatap langit yang saat itu benar-benar cerah.

Sai tidak mempedulikannya. Matanya hanya merunduk menatap tanah. Tangannya terkepal keras.

"Kau—menertawakanku?" Pertanyaan singkat Sai membuat Menma menoleh bingung.

"Untuk apa menertawakanmu?"

Sai mendengus kecil, "Aku tahu aku lemah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menolong Kabuto." Suaranya tercekat. "—aku bahkan tidak pantas disebut pasangan Kabuto."

"Siapa bilang?—Kau itu kuat."

"TAPI KAU YANG MENGALAHKAN KISAME!—KAU YANG TERKUAT!—KAU MEMBUATKU IRI!—KAU MENDAPATKAN SEGALANYA SEDANGKAN AKU TIDAK!—AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Raung Sai murka. Matanya berkilat marah dengan airmata yang siap tumpah.

Menma terdiam. Sai kembali menekuk lututnya dan memeluk dirinya, mencoba menahan isak tangis.

"Apakah itu—penting?"

"A—apa?" Sai menatap Menma bingung, "—apa maksudmu?"

Menma mengedikkan bahunya, "Apakah penting kalau orang tersebut kuat?—"

"Tentu saja!—kalau kau kuat kau bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayang!" Seru Sai penuh emosi.

Menma kembali menghela napas, "_Well_—kalau itu keinginan mu, kau harus kuat."

Sai memalingkan wajah, "Aku—tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Menma meliriknya sekilas.

Sai menggigit bibirnya kesal, "karena aku lemah. Aku tidak mungkin kuat. Kau pasti akan berkata 'kalau kau berusaha kau akan menjadi kuat'—ya kan?" Tatapannya beralih menatap Menma dengan tatapan terluka.

Pemuda obsidian itu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak—aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang omong kosong begitu."

Sai menoleh ke arah Menma dengan heran, "Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Aku akan bilang—" Mata obsidiannya menatap dalam ke bola mata hitam Sai, "—biarkan aku yang menjagamu. Aku yang akan melindungimu. Kalau kau lemah, aku yang akan menjadi kuat untukmu. Kalau kau menangis, aku yang akan menghapus tangisan itu."

"—jadi—" Menma mengelus rambut hitam Sai kemudian menyentuh pipi putih itu dengan lembut, "—maukah kau terus bersamaku? Dan mempercayakan tubuh serta perasaanmu padaku?"

Sai terbelalak kaget, "Kau—apa?"

Menma menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, khas keluarga Uzumaki yang mempesona, "Jadilah pasanganku—kita berempat akan hidup bersama." Ucapnya dengan nada seceria mungkin.

Sai mendengus kecil, senyumnya tersamarkan oleh bibir datarnya, "Kau—bodoh."

"Mungkin—" Jawab Menma cepat sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanpa mengurangi cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu—" Sai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Menma, "—gendong aku saat pulang. Sepertinya kakiku patah." Ucapnya lagi dengan semburat merah di pipi pucatnya.

Yah—sepertinya Kabuto bukanlah pasangannya, tetapi Menma yang berada disampingnya tidaklah buruk juga, batin Sai dalam hati.

Menma menampilkan cengirannya, "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

"Eh?" Sai mendongak demi menatap seringai mencurigakan di wajah 'pasangannya' ini.

Belum sempat Sai berpikir apa maksud perkataan Menma, cowok obsidian itu sudah mengeluarkan dua tentakelnya untuk menarik Kabuto dan Konohamaru untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah ketika ditarik paksa dan digendong oleh tentakel Menma.

Sedangkan Sai di angkat dengan gaya _bridal-style_ oleh pemuda keturunan Uzumaki-Uchiha itu.

Kabuto mengerang kecil, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Menma? Turunkan aku."

"Benar—kenapa kami diangkat dengan tentakel ini!" Seru Konohamaru sebal.

Menma terkikik geli, "Oh—tenang saja. Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat."

Sai yang berada digendongan Menma hanya melirik penasaran, "Suatu tempat? Dimana?" Tanyanya seakan-akan mewakili kondisi penasaran Kabuto dan Konohamaru.

Menma Tergelak keras, "Tentu saja—ke _LOVE HOTEL_!" Serunya bersemangat.

Sai terbelalak kaget.

Kabuto menganga lebar.

Sedangkan Konohamaru menjerit histeris, "APA?!"

.

.

.

Naruto yang melihat kelakukan anaknya dari atas gedung kecil yang tidak jauh dari sana, hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya cuma bisa memijat keningnya berkali-kali.

"Astaga—Anak itu keterlaluan!" Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. "—enak saja dia 'bermain' berempat!—mana di _love hotel_ lagi!"

Sasuke mendeliknya, "Kau—iri?"

"Iri?—cih—siapa yang iri, aku hanya cemburu karena dia bisa mendapat tiga 'uke' yang manis seperti itu." Sungut Naruto dengan bibir yang dimajukan karena cemberut.

"Hooo—kau ingin poligami juga?" Suara Sasuke berubah dingin. Aura hitam langsung menguar dari pria raven itu.

Naruto meneguk air liurnya, takut. "Bu—bukan itu, Sasuke sayang. K—kau salah paham."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan permohonan ampun dari Naruto, sebab ia sibuk untuk menginjak-injak gurita mesum itu dengan kalap.

.

.

.

**_Love Hotel, pukul 07.00 Malam_**

Mereka berempat duduk canggung diatas kasur yang terkesan mewah. Kamar yang Menma sewa sangat—sangat—sangat—mahal. Entah uang darimana pemuda berambut hitam itu bisa menyewa kamar di love hotel yang VIP ini.

"Jadi—" Menma melirik Kabuto, Sai dan Konohamaru secara bergantian, "—apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Entahlah—" Ucap Kabuto malas. Ia masih sibuk mengobati luka di kaki Sai.

"Aku bosan—" Gerutuan kesal terdengar dari Konohamaru yang berguling-guling di kasur.

Sai tersenyum, "Tentu saja bosan, kita disini sudah dua jam tetapi tidak melakukan apapun."

Menma menggaruk lehernya, "I—itu karena aku bingung harus melakukan apa."

"Kau kan yang 'dominan', seharusnya kau agresif sedikit." Cerca Konohamaru sambil menunjuk Menma dengan sinis.

"Ini bukan masalah 'dominan' atau tidak. Ini karena jantungku sejak tadi berdetak kencang. Membuat darah diotakku memanas, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih." Jerit Menma hampir menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Sai menutup bibir untuk menahan tawanya, "Kau—benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Hei—" Menma menunjuk kesal, "—jangan seenaknya ya. Begini- begini aku 'pasangan' mu tahu!"

Kabuto mengerang pelan untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran itu, "Diamlah Menma—" Ucapnya sinis kemudian beralih pada Sai, "—bagaimana paha mu? Sudah baikan?"

Sai mengangguk, "Sudah—bahkan sekarang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi."

Kabuto mengangguk kecil, "baguslah—menyambungkan tulang sedikit susah karena aku harus berkonsentrasi dengan kekuatanku."

"Benarkah?—hebat sekali, Kabuto." Sahut Sai sambil melempar senyum

Menma melirik Sai, "Apa benar sudah sembuh?—" Tangannya terjulur untuk meraba paha pemuda _stoic_ itu, "—kalau disini? Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya yang menekan-nekan area pangkal paha Sai.

"Ja—jangan sentuh bagian sana." Ucap Sai agak gugup.

"Kenapa?—bukankah pangkal pahamu yang patah dan—" Menma menghentikan omongannya ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh benda yang dekat pangkal paha tadi.

Benda yang menonjol keras.

Oh—uh—jangan katakan kalau itu—

Menma meneguk ludahnya gugup. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Sai mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Su—sudah kukatakan jangan sentuh." Ucapnya dengan suara yang hampir berbisik.

Menma tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sai.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mampir di kening cowok_ stoic_ itu, membuat jantung cowok tanpa ekpresi itu berdegup kencang.

Konohamaru yang melihat hanya terbelelak iri. Ia ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan kegiatan itu tetapi mulutnya langsung ditahan oleh tangan Kabuto.

"Ssstt—diamlah—biarkan Sai dan Menma bersenang dulu." Bisik Kabuto pelan.

Konohamaru menepis tangan Kabuto, "Aku tidak sudi!"

"Ck—kau itu benar-benar berisik. Lihat dan tunggulah. Menma pasti akan mengajak kita 'bermain' juga." Desis Kabuto lagi.

Walaupun enggan, akhirnya Konohamaru hanya bisa diam. Matanya masih melirik sinis ke arah Sai yang menggeliat geli ketika lehernya di jilat Menma.

"Unngh—hentikan Menma—" Ucap Sai dengan suara parau.

Menma mendengus kecil, "Tidak mau—"

"Khh—Menma—" Sai kembali menggeliat ketika pemuda obsidian didepannya kembali bermain-main dengan perut mulusnya. Lidahnya menari-nari diatas bidang halus itu kemudian bergerak menuju ke dalam bajunya untuk mencari _nipple_ yang sudah menonjol tegang.

Sai memeluk kepala Menma yang menelusup ke dalam bajunya untuk menjilat _nipple_ miliknya. Sekali lagi Sai mengerang keras ketika Menma menggigit dadanya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh—Menma—Ahkk—" Sai mencengkram seprei dengan erotisnya, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes didagu.

Menma menghentikan permainannya di dada Sai, ia bangkit kemudian melepaskan baju miliknya. Tangannya menyisir rambut hitam miliknya sembari menjilat bibir.

Nafsu—Menma bernar-benar diselimuti oleh hawa nafsu ketika melihat Sai yang terlihat sensual di bawah tubuhnya. Paha pemuda _stoic_ itu terbuka dengan pasrah, memperlihatkan tonjolan besar yang tercetak dicelananya.

Tangan Menma kembali bergeriliya di celana Sai, menyentuh pangkal celana kemudian menariknya turun dan memperlihatkan benda besar yang berdenyut dengan cairan pre-cum.

Sai hanya bisa mencengkram seprei ketika sang dominan menjilat miliknya dengan pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terdengar desahan sama sekali.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru yang melihat hanya menelan ludah barengan. Mereka terangsang dengan pertunjukan yang ditampilkan oleh Menma dan Sai.

Sial—mereka kan juga pasangan Menma. Kenapa harus Sai duluan yang diberi 'kenikmatan'.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Konohamaru memanggil pemuda sang dominan, "Menma—" Ucapnya yang hampir berbisik, "—kami juga pasanganmu, tahu." Gerutu pemuda itu lagi.

Menma yang sadar hanya melirik Kabuto dan Konohamaru secara bergantian lalu terenyum lembut, "Ah—maafkan aku." Selanjutnya tentakelnya sudah bergerak untuk menarik pinggang kedua orang itu untuk mendekat.

Menma kembali menjatuhkan ciumannya pada Konohamaru dan Kabuto secara bergantian. Diwajah mereka, dibibir mereka dan didagu mereka juga. Semuanya tidak luput dari sentuhan bibir sang pendominan.

"Kabuto—tolong bantu aku dengan mulut Sai ya?" Pinta Menma lagi.

Pemuda ular itu mengangguk kemudian beringsut menuju arah kepala Sai kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan menciumi bibir pucat itu.

Sai yang tidak menyangka mendapat ciuman dari Kabuto langsung terbelalak lebar. Perasaannya senang luar biasa, seakan-akan ada kupu-kupu yang memenuhi bagian organ dalamnya. Dan membuatnya meleleh sekaligus.

Menma tersenyum, pandangannya beralih pada Konohamaru, "Bisa membantuku dengan bagian ini?" Tunjuk Menma pada kejantanan Sai.

Pemuda manusia itu meneguk liurnya sebelum mengangguk paham.

"—bagus." Ucap Menma lagi.

Ia menyingkir sedikit dan mempersilahkan Konohamaru untuk memakan batang kemaluan Sai dalam sekali hisapan.

Pemuda _stoic_ yang menjadi bahan 'mainan' langsung menggelinjang kuat ketika rasa nikmat terus menyengat dibagian kejantanannya.

Konohamaru yang melumat penisnya, Kabuto yang terus memberikan rasa nyaman pada bibirnya dan Menma yang memainkan _nipple_-nya. Sai benar-benar lumpuh akan sengatan kenikmatan yang terus-menerus menggerayanginya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sai hanyalah mendesah semakin keras dan menggeliat penuh godaan.

"Ahhn—Menma—ahhh—" Sai memanggil sambil mencengkram tangan pemuda obsidian itu.

Menma menyeringai senang, kemudian berbisik dengan pelan, "Kau menginginkanku?—Kalau begitu bersumpahlah untuk menjadi pasanganku."

Sai mengangguk pelan, "Aku janji!—aku bersumpah untuk menjadi pasanganmu, jadi 'sentuh' aku. Aku mengingikanmu, Menma." Ucapnya penuh dengan suara serak.

Lupakan harga dirinya sebagai _Crocodile_—lupakan juga perasaannya pada Kabuto—sebab kini tubuhnya sudah meleleh ketika melihat Menma yang sangat menawan dan sangat—kuat.

Menma tersenyum kemudian menyuruh Kabuto menyingkir, dan bergabung bersama Konohamaru untuk menjilat penis Sai.

Kabuto mengangguk pelan, sebelum dia berpindah, kecupan singkat ditinggalkan di bibir Menma. Pagutan singkat yang menggoda.

Menma membalasnya dengan ciuman yang tak kalah lembutnya. Setelah itu, ia beralih mencium bibir Sai dan mencari-cari titik sensitive pemuda ramping itu.

Menjilat seluruh rongga mulut, menginvasi lidah dan gusinya, serta mengabsen seluruh gigi di mulut Sai.

"Nghh—" Sai mendesah ketika Menma terus-menerus menggoda lidahnya untuk bermain.

Setelah 2 menit dalam pergulatan lidah, Menma menghentikan ciumannya, kemudian memposisikan batang kejantanannya di depan mulut Sai.

Mengoleskan ujung penisnya di bibir pucat pemuda itu, seakan-akan memberikan _lip gloss_ sebelum menyuruh Sai untuk menelan bulat-bulat miliknya.

Sai yang baru pertama kali mengulum batang kejantanan Menma, hanya berusaha berontak ketika rasa aneh mengelitik indera perasanya.

Asin. Pahit. Getir. Tiga rasa yang membuatnya hampir muntah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka rasa itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Sai melepaskan kulumannya dengan terbatuk, "Ghok—Ohogh—tidak enak, Menma." Erangnya lagi.

Menma hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan polos pasangannya ini. Ia mengelus rambut Sai pelan, "Nanti akan enak kok. Jilat lagi ya?" Pinta pemuda obsidian itu sambil menggoyangkan miliknya di bibir Sai.

Belum sempat Sai berkomentar, Menma sudah memasukkan secara paksa kejantannya di mulut kecil itu.

Sai terbelalak ketika tenggorokannya dihantam dengan keras oleh penis Menma.

"Hmphh!—Ghok—Hmphh!—" Sai kembali mengerang dengan menahan pinggul sang dominan untuk tidak bergerak cepat.

"—Phuaah—ghoog!—ohokh!—" Sai terbatuk ketika Menma melepaskan penisnya secara tiba-tiba.

Ciuman kembali dilandaskan Menma di bibir mungil Sai. Melumatnya dalam, dan memberikan jilatan penuh rangsangan.

.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru sibuk menjilat milik Sai dengan kalap, sesekali mereka membuka lebar paha putih itu dan menjilat anus Sai dengan ganas.

"Ghhg!—" Sai terhenyak rasa aneh menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sebuah jilatan lembut dari daging yang bergerak-gerak liar di lubang analnya.

"Hen—ti—kan—Ahhh—jangan dijilat—ahhh!" Sai mengerang keras saat Kabuto terus menjilat lubang bawahnya tanpa ampun.

Menma yang melihat langsung menghentikan tindakan Kabuto dan Konohamaru, "Cukup—" Perintahnya.

Kabuto dan Konohamaru menurut, mereka melihat dalam diam ketika Menma beranjak dari bagian kepala Sai menuju bagian bawah pemuda _stoic_ itu.

Membuka paha putih itu lebar dan memposisikan miliknya di lubang yang berkedut liar menggoda.

"Aku akan masuk." Ucap Menma lagi.

Sai mengangguk tertahan. Ia makin melebarkan pahanya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kakinya.

"Aku siap—" Kata Sai sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Menma tersenyum sebelum memasukkan batang kejantananyna di lubang hangat itu.

"Aghh!—Ghhg!—" Sai mengerang keras saat benda besar dan berdenyut milik Menma menerobos tubuh bawahnya.

Sesekali badan Sai tersentak ketika sang gurita menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras. Mendorong miliknya untuk menghujam lebih dalam lagi.

Menma mendiamkan kejantanannya sebentar untuk membiarkan Sai mengambil napas bagi paru-parunya. Setelah pemuda _stoic_ itu terlihat tenang, Menma memulai pergerakkan pinggulnya. Mendorong dan menarik penisnya dengan irama yang konstan.

"Hghhh!—Ahhkk!—" Sai menggelengkan kepalanya kiri dan kanan secara cepat, untuk mengusir rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tetapi Menma sepertinya tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit Sai, ia terus menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan keras. Tarik-dorong. Keluar-masuk. Hentakkan-sentakkan. Kegiatan itu terus dilakukan berulang-ulang dengan irama yang semakin lama, semakin cepat.

"Ahh—_Fuck_—sempit sekali—aahhk!" Desis Menma yang mencoba menahan lengan Sai agar berhenti meronta.

.

Kabuto yang melihat pergulatan panas itu mulai terangsang. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan celananya dan membiarkan bajunya tetap dipakai.

Pemuda ular itu bergerak ke atas tubuh Sai, dan mulai memposisikan lubangnya di atas kejantanan Sai.

Sai yang kaget berusaha berontak, "Ka—buto—Ahkk!—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kabuto menggigit bibirnya, "Diamlah—jangan berisik." Ucapnya dengan suara yang parau.

Pemuda ular itu mulai menurunkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Membuat kejantanan Sai masuk dengan hati-hati ke lubangnya.

"Ahhnn—" Kabuto mendesah lega ketika penis pemuda _stoic_ itu masuk seluruhnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat dada Sai saat ia mulai menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan lambat.

Konohamaru yang melihat adegan panas _threesome_ itu tidak mau ketinggalan pesta. Ia beranjak menuju wajah Sai kemudian mendekatkan batang kemaluannya di bibir pemuda itu.

"Jilat—" Ucap Konohamaru dengan suara tertahan.

Sai menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap habis penis Konohamaru hingga ke pangkalnya.

.

Menma yang melihat ketiga pasangannya menunjukkan wajah erotis hanya bisa menjilat bibirnya penuh kepuasan.

Sodokannya di lubang Sai semakin keras dan dalam. Membuat pemuda _stoic _itu membelalakkan matanya. Terlebih lagi Kabuto semakin menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kalap. Sensasi nikmat langsung menjalar di kepala Sai.

.

Kabuto mencoba mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak limbung. Dan itu agak sulit saat dirinya terus begerak ke atas dan kebawah secara cepat.

"Pegang tanganku—" Kata Konohamaru sambil menyodorkan bantuan.

Kabuto mengerang kecil, "Aku—hhhh—tidak butuh—nhghh—bantuanmu—"

Konohamaru memutar bola matanya kesal, "Jangan keras kepala." ia memegangi lengan dan tangan Kabuto, "—kita sedang 'bermain', jangan merusak suasana dengan keegoisanmu." Lanjut remaja manusia itu lagi.

Pemuda ular hanya mendecih kesal, tetapi membiarkan Konohamaru membantunya juga, "Hhh—Hngghh—"

"Nikmat?—" Tanya Konohamaru.

Kabuto mengangguk pelan, "Iya—nikhmat—ahhhk!—"

"Kabuto—cium—" Pinta Konohamaru lagi sambil menggenjot mulut Sai dengan kejantanannya yang terus menegang.

Pemuda ular itu terbelalak sebentar dengan permintaan Konohamaru, tetapi akhirnya menurut dan membiarkan Konohamaru memagut bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"—Buka mulutmu lagi." Kabuto menurut dengan permintaan rivalnya itu dan membiarkan Konohamaru menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

.

Menma menggenjot semakin erat, menghantam prostat Sai tanpa ampun.

"Ahh—_Shit_—aku mau keluar!—Sai!—ahhkk!" Menma membuka paha Sai lebih lebar dan menghujam semakin keras.

Sai mengerang dan mengluarkan penis Konohamaru dari mulutnya, lalu berteriak penuh nikmat, "Menma!—Ohh—_Fuck_—Aku mau—Ahkk!—keluar!—"

"Ahhh—Keluar!—ARGHHH!—" Menma mengejang cepat, ia menghantam prostat Sai beberapa kali sebelum menyemburkan cairan putihnya di dalam sana.

Sedangkan Sai bergetar ketika rasa nikmat mulai memuncak di penisnya. "Ahhk!—Keluar!—MENMA!" Tepat setelah teriakannya, Sai langsung menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam lubang Kabuto tanpa aba-aba. Membuat pemuda ular itu tersentak kaget ketika rasa hangat menjalar di liang bawahnya.

.

Menma melepaskan diri dari anus Sai dan ambruk di ranjang. Dadanya naik-turun untuk menyuplai kadar oksigen yang menipis di paru-parunya.

Konohamaru dan Kabuto mendekat ke arah Menma dan meninggalkan Sai yang beristirahat karena capek.

"Menma—aku juga ingin dimasuki." Pinta Konohamaru sambil mencium bibir pemuda obsidian itu.

"Menma—aku juga." Kali ini Kabuto yang merebut ciuman dari Menma.

Sang pemuda Uzumaki-Uchiha itu terengah-engah sebentar, "Pakai tentakelku saja ya?"

"**Tidak! Aku Mau Penismu!**" Teriak Kabuto dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

Pernyataan frontal dari kedua pasangannya membuat Menma meringis pelan.

Pemuda obsidian itu mendesah pelan, "Tetapi milikku melemas." Tunjuknya pada bagian bawahnya yang mulai mengecil.

Kabuto berdecak sebal, kemudian menyambar batang kejantanan Menma, "Kalau begitu berdiri lagi!" Desis nya kesal.

Menma kelabakan ketika Kabuto menyambar penisnya dan mulai mengocoknya kuat, "Tu—tunggu dulu. Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" Mohon sang gurita.

"Tidak!—" Jawab Konohamaru cepat sambil menciumi bibir sang pendominan.

Menma kembali melenguh pelan saat ia merasa bagian kejantanannya mulai berdiri lagi.

Kabuto menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. "Bagus—kita mulai ya." Ucap pemuda ular itu sembari beranjak untuk menaiki tubuh Menma, tetapi dorongan dari samping membuatnya terjungkal ke kasur.

"Maaf—tapi aku duluan." Kekeh Konohamaru yang sudah mulai menanamkan penis Menma ke lubangnya.

Kabuto menjerit marah, "Kau Curang!"

Konohamaru meringis sebentar ketika benda besar milik Menma berdenyut-denyut di dalam tubuhnya, "Maaf Kabuto—tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi—Ahhh—"

Konohamaru bergerak cepat untuk memompa kejantanan sang pemuda obsidian. Pantatnya dihempaskan dengan keras dan dalam. Membuat Menma mendesah dan terengah-engah.

"Ahhk—Konohamaru—Ohh—" Menma membantu mempercepat sodokannya dengan memegangi pinggul pemuda manis itu.

Konohamaru tersengal-sengal. Ia mencengkram pundak Menma agar tubuhnya tidak limbung. "Menma—Ahhkk—enak—" erangnya lagi dengan lidah yang terus meneteskan saliva.

Kabuto yang melihat pergulatan panas itu hanya mendecak kesal berkali-kali sembari melipat tangannya. Kalau saja Menma sedang tidak 'bermain', mungkin saja pemuda obsidian itu akan mengatai Kabuto dengan sebutan 'Manis' atau 'Imut'.

Tingkah pemuda ular itu benar-benar mirip balita yang tidak diberi balon.

.

Menma kembali berkonsentrasi pada permainannya dengan Konohamaru. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, "Ohh yes—terus manis—_fuck_—ahhk!—" Desisnya penuh nikmat. Pinggulnya terus menghentak ke atas demi menyodok lubang anal Konohamaru.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu semakin mendesis keras, "Menma—menma—Ahhh—"

Menma yang mendengar namanya terus disebut dalam desahan erotis, tidak bisa menahan semburan libidonya lagi, "Konohamaru—hhh—aku ingin keluar—ahhh—"

"Aku—ahhk!—juga—" Teriak Konohamaru yang membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke atas dan ke bawah dengan sentakkan keras.

"Ahk!—Keluar!—_FUCK_!" Otot perut Menma mengejang hebat. Ia menghujam liang anus Konohamaru semakin kencang hingga rasa nikmat itu kembali menjalar di bagian selangkangannya dan kembali menyemprotkan cairan putih bernama sperma di 'gua' surga itu.

Konohamaru juga tidak ketinggalan untuk berbagi cairan sperma dengan Menma saat dirinya mulai menyemburkan lahar putih kentalnya ke perut sang dominan.

Menma terengah-engah untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Konohamaru langsung limbung di kasur setelah di dorong oleh Kabuto.

"Giliranku Menma—" Desak pemuda ular itu sembari melotot ke arah pemuda obsidian yang sibuk tersengal-sengal mengatur napas.

Menma mengangkat tangan kanannya, tanda menyerah, "Kabuto—hhh—aku—hhh—capek—"

"Tidak boleh!—sekarang giliranku!" Kabuto lagi-lagi menyambar penis Menma untuk menggodanya.

"Kabuto—hhh—aku menyerah—" Menma berusaha menghentikan tindakan Kabuto tetapi pemuda ular itu bersikukuh untuk 'bermain'.

"Sai sudah merasakan penismu, begitu juga Konohamaru, sedangkan aku belum—" Ucap Kabuto lirih.

Mata ularnya memandang 'kekasihnya' dengan pandangan memohon.

Menma mengerang pelan, "Baiklah—baiklah—aku harus adil." Ucapnya, "—sini." Ia menarik Kabuto untuk jatuh di pelukannya kemudian melandaskan ciuman bertubi-tubi diwajah pemuda ular itu.

Kabuto menerimanya dengan senang, ia membalas perlakuan Menma dengan sangat tidak sabaran.

Entah karena nafsunya memang tinggi atau memang ia sedang dalam puncak _pubertas_ nya, Menma lagi-lagi tegang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Miliknya mulai menggesek-gesek bagian selangkangan Kabuto untuk menggoda sang ular.

"Ahhh—dasar gurita mesum—Hnggh—" Ucap Kabuto sambil menyentuh bibir Menma dengan lembut.

Menma tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan ciuman di bibir sang ular.

"Bolehkah?—" Pinta Menma sambil menyentuh lubang Kabuto dengan jarinya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian berbaring di kasur. Kedua kakinya diangkat dan dibuka lebar, "Silahkan gunakan lubangku untuk memenuhi nafsumu." Ucap Kabuto sopan.

Menma menelan ludahnya dengan tidak sabaran.

_Ah__—__memang yang paling manis itu Kabuto_, pikir sang gurita.

Menma merangkak di atas tubuh sang ular kemudian memasukkan kejantannya dengan pelan.

Kabuto mendesis keras ketika tubuhnya dimasuki oleh benda besar milik sang pendominan. Ekor ularnya melecut girang sambil sesekali menggigiti pundak Menma.

"_Excited,_ huh?—" Tanya Menma yang mulai mendorong batang kemaluannya semakin dalam.

Kabuto mengangguk sambil menahan erangan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ohh—Menma—Ayo sodok—gagahi aku—Ahhh—"

Menma menyeringai, ia menaruh kedua kaki Kabuto ke atas bahunya, "Ahhh—Kabuto—_Shit_—sempit sekali—" Racaunya sambil mengerjap keenakan.

Kabuto tersenyum, ekornya semakin melecut senang diudara, "Ahhh—gagahi aku—Nghhh—"

Menma semakin gencar menyodok lubang anal Kabuto, lenguhannya semakin keras saat pemuda ular itu menggodanya dengan mempersempit rektumnya, "Ahhh—sempitnya—Kabuto—Ahhh—_fuck_—_fuck_—penisku dijepit—"

Kabuto menggeliat nikmat, "Ahhh—terus—Hnghhh—" Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Menma, menyuruh pemuda obsidian itu memperdalam penetrasinya.

Sang gurita menurut, ia menghajar prostat Kabuto berkali-kali tanpa henti. Tanpa ampun. Dan brutal. Setiap gesekan yang diterima Kabuto menyebabkan dinding anusnya luka dan berdarah.

"Ahhh—Menma—kau terlalu kasar—Ahhhk—sakit!—" rintih Kabuto sambil mencengkram seprei dengan kuat.

Menma terengah-engah, mulutnya terbuka untuk menyuplai oksigen agar paru-parunya terus bekerja. Lidahnya terjulur dengan saliva yang terus menetes di dagunya. Sekarang wajah pemuda gurita itu benar-benar eksotis. Erangan dan lenguhannya membuat Kabuto semakin terbakar nafsu.

"Kabuto—" Menma memanggil perlahan, "—Hhh—aku capek—tidak sanggup—hghh—" ucapnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri keningnya.

Kabuto mengangguk kemudian menyuruh Menma berbaring sedangkan dirinya diatas perut pemuda obsidian itu. "Aku mulai bergerak ya?"

"Hhh—iya—hhh—" Sahut Menma pasrah dan membiarkan Kabuto menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya di batang kejantannnya.

"Ahhh—Kabuto—hhh—penisku sakit—" Erang Menma.

Kabuto menggigit bibirnya, "Tahan—ahhk—sebentar lagi—"

Menma menurut, ia membantu Kabuto untuk ejakulasi dengan cepat. Ia memaksakan penisnya untuk tetap tegang dan menghantam prostat pemuda ular itu.

Kabuto menggelinjang nikmat, "Menma—ahhk—Hghh—nikmat—"

Menma meneguk air liurnya susah payah, "Hhh—iyha—nikhmat—hhh—_fuck_—"

Kabuto mengangkat pantatnya kemudian menghempaskannya dengan cepat dan keras. Membuat Menma mengerang keras. "pelan—hhh—pelan—sakit—Aghh—penisku sakit—Hgghh!—"

Kabuto menyeringai pelan, "Tapi—ahkk—enak—ahkkk!—"

Mata obsidian Menma terbalik penuh, saat rasa nikmat menyengatnya lagi, "Chukup—hhhh—akhu bisha mathi—Hhhh—aghh—phenisku shakit—Ghhgg—"

Kabuto tidak mempedulikan rintihan sang dominan, ia terus menghentakkan pantatnya di atas penis Menma. Semakin cepat—dan cepat. Hingga tubuhnya gemetar saat sengatan-sengatan kecil mulai memaksa keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Menma—ahkkk—aku keluar!—hghhh!—" Kabuto mencengkram pundak kekasihnya erat. Menghentakkan tubuhnya dengan semakin liar. Miliknya berdenyut tidak terkendali sedangkan rektumnya menyempit dan berkedut-kedut.

Menma kembali mengerang, "Khabuto—hhh—akhu—hhh—kheluar—_fhuck_—aghh—"

Kabuto mengangguk, "Kita—ahhhn—keluarkan bersama—ahkk—Menma—MENMA!—HGHH!" Tubuh snag ular mengejang hebat dan bergetar tanpa henti saat semburan cairannya keluar dengan ganas dari ujung penisnya.

Menma yang merasa miliknya dijepit, langsung menarik tubuh Kabuto dan memeluknya erat, "Keluar—hghh!—KELUAR!—ARGHH!" Pinggulnya menghentak keras dan dalam lalu menyemprotkan sari putih kental miliknya ke dalam liang anal pemuda ular itu tanpa henti.

Setelah kejantanan Menma terkuras habis, ia mulai mengeluarkannya dan membiarkannya terkulai lemas, sedangkan dadanya kembali terengah-engah untuk ketiga kalinya.

Kabuto yang berada diatas tubuh Menma ikut tersengal-sengal mencari oksigen.

Pemuda obsidian itu bergerak perlahan untuk tidur disamping Sai dan Konohamaru, sedangkan diatas tubuhnya, Kabuto berbaring dengan damai.

"Hhhh—ini—benar-benar—capek—" Bisik Menma pelan pada diri sendiri.

Semoga saja hari ini bukan hari sialnya lagi—

—yang penting untuk sekarang, ia harus beristirahat dengan nyenyak. Tiga ronde cukup menguras tenaga dan spermanya.

Ah—jangan lupa—menguras uang untuk biaya _love hotel_ perjam nya.

_Sial!__—__sepertinya nasib buruk terus menghantuiku_, pikir Menma yang memilih tidur daripada memikirkan biaya kamar sewa esok paginya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Maaf telat update Minna-san****—****gila lemonnya ancur banget *JIRAYA-SENSEI TOLONG MURIDMU INI* (author teriak manggil bantuan)**

**.**

**Spesial thanks bagi readers and silent readers... I Love U All Muah! XD**

**.**

**RnR Please! ^^**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, MenmaX(harem uke) **

**Rated: M for Mature and Sexual Content**

**Warning: YAOI, Maybe INCEST, AU, OOC, PWP (Penis with penis) No! I mean Porn Without Plot****—****#Plak XD *author digampar* dan peringatan lainnya yang bersifat 'dewasa' serta nyeleneh.**

.

**.**

* * *

**Creampie Tentacles**

.

**~By: CrowCakes~**

**.: Enjoy :.**

**.**

**(Lemon NaruSasu and FugaMina di chap ini)**

* * *

Sekali lagi, pagi dikeluarga Uzumaki-Uchiha tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak ada sarapan. Tidak ada teriakan marah Sasuke atau desahan putus asa Naruto. Sedangkan Menma masih belum pulang sejak kemarin.

_Well_—sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu Menma masih di _love hotel_, tetapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Pria raven itu terduduk lemah di atas sebuah ranjang dengan mata tertutup kain hitam dan tali yang melilit tubuhnya.

Perampokan?—tindak kejahatan?—tidak—tidak... Ini bukan _fanfic action_ sebagai _main genre_ nya.

Bisa dikatakan—ini sangat aneh!

Sebab dihadapan Sasuke berdiri dua orang wanita dengan kamera yang terus menyorot ke arah dirinya yang terikat.

"Sasuke—ekspresimu harus bagus." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ibu—hentikan sekarang!" serunya kesal.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu terkekeh sebentar, "Oh—ayolah, aku dan Kushina sudah capek-capek kemari demi video panasmu dengan Naruto."

"Siapa bilang kalian kesini untuk membuat _adult video_!" Kali ini giliran Naruto yang berteriak kesal di pojok kamar tanpa pakaian sehelai pun. Pria pirang itu berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan.

Memalukan—pikir Naruto saat melihat dirinya yang telanjang bulat dihadapan dua wanita 'fujoshi' merangkap produser dan sutrada _Gay Adult Video_.

Kushina yang sedang merapikan wajah Naruto dengan beberapa alat mengerikan—istilahnya kosmetik—nampak bersiul takjub dengan hasil riasannya.

"Naruto—kau tetap tampan sayang. Menakjubkan!" Ucap Kushina mencoba menahan cairan merah yang siap keluar dari hidungnya.

Naruto mengerang sebal, "Ibu!—Aku meminta kalian kesini untuk menyembuhkan tentakel Menma! Bukannya membuat video menjijikan seperti ini!"

Kushina mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, "_Yeah—yeah—whatever_—kami akan menyembuhkan tentakel Menma, Tapi—" Wanita itu beralih menatap anaknya dengan cengiran licik, "—setelah kami mendapatkan video kalian berdua!"

"Itu tidak adil!" Teriak Sasuke marah. Ia mencoba berontak tetapi ikatannya terlalu kuat melilit tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Mikoto yang kalem mengeluarkan beberapa _sex toy _dari koper besarnya, "Padahal kami sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk merekam adegan kalian." Ucapnya sedikit kecewa.

Naruto melotot kaget, "ASTAGAY!—KALIAN MENYIAPKAN SEMUA INI?!"

Kushina menampilkan cengiran lebar, "Yup!—sejak kemarin!"

.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari _Love hotel_ setelah mereka berdua mengintip kehebohan di kamar anaknya itu.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menghajar Menma!" Teriak Naruto yang berusaha meronta dari tarikan Sasuke.

Pria raven itu mendengus kecil, "Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu Naruto! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap libido Menma."

Naruto mendongak demi menatap 'istrinya' itu, "Melakukan—apa?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Meminta bantuan pada orangtua kita, tentu saja."

"Uhh—Jangan katakan kita akan meminta bantuan ibu kita."

"Memang—" Potong Sasuke lagi, "—siapa lagi yang bisa mengontrol libido selain jenis betina?"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "_Oh—Please!_—jangan wanita-wanita gila itu lagi!"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tidak ada pilihan lain, Dobe. Kita harus melakukannya atau anak kita akan menjadi penjahat kelamin."

"Ughh—ini benar-benar membuatku depresi." Naruto mengerang sambil mengacak-acak surai _blonde_ nya.

Sasuke menarik lengan pria pirang itu, "Tidak ada waktu lagi, Dobe. Kita harus pergi."

"Sekarang?"

Pria raven itu memutar bola matanya kesal, "Ya—sekarang, dan detik ini juga!"

.

.

.

.

"Tidak—tidak—tidak!" Kushina melipat tangannya dengan angkuh, sedangkan disebelahnya Mikoto sibuk dengan pewarna kukunya.

"—kami tidak akan membantu kalian berdua tanpa imbalan." Ucap wanita berambut merah itu lagi.

Naruto mengerang disofa dengan sebal, "Ayolah bu—kami sudah susah payah ke tempat kerjamu ini." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai pernyataan Naruto. Ia masih memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, walaupun sejak tadi jantungnya ketar-ketir melihat beberapa model cowok yang meliriknya dengan tatapan buas.

Yup!—Naruto dan Sasuke sedang memohon bantuan pada kedua wanita yang di tilik dari akte lahir merupakan ibu mereka, sekaligus yang bertugas sebagai sutradara dan produser sebuah perusahaan pembuat _gay adult video_.

Rumah produksi itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi cukup menguntungkan bagi 'dua fujoshi' gila itu. Yang awalnya hanya iseng-iseng kini berubah menjadi perusahaan yang berlaba tinggi.

Menakjubkan adalah sebuah kata yang bisa menggambarkan kehebatan dua wanita itu, hanya saja—err—sedikit aneh bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi—" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, "—apa ibu tidak mau membantu kami?"

Mikoto mendongak menatap wajah anaknya lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja kami akan membantu kalian, tetapi maksud Kushina adalah—" wanita berparas cantik itu melirik sahabatnya lalu beralih lagi menatap Sasuke, "—kami butuh imbalan yang setimpal."

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'imbalan' langsung mengaitkannya pada selembar kertas yang memiliki nominal besar, "Maksudnya—uang?"

"Ck—" Kushina berdecak kemudian duduk diatas meja kerja dengan angkuh, "—aku tidak butuh uangmu, Naruto. Kami butuh tubuhmu!"

"A—Apa?!" Kalau saja Naruto tidak mengingat dirinya sedang berada di kantor Kushina, mungkin saja ia sudah menjambak rambut dengan teriakan memilukan hati.

"—kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada kami, Bu!" Jerit Naruto lagi.

Kushina mendecak, kemudian mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Mikoto mengambil sesuatu dari ruang peralatan mereka, "Ya kalian akan melakukannya. Suka ataupun tidak." Jelas wanita rambut merah itu lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, "Ta—tapi kami anak kalian."

"Status tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini." Potong Mikoto cepat yang sudah mengambil sebuah koper besar dan membukanya.

"—semua tentang 'hobby' kami." Lanjut wanita cantik itu sembari memperlihatkan isi koper yang membuat Naruto terbelalak ngeri.

Beragam jenis _sex toy_ terpampang dihadapannya dengan berbagai ukuran dan fungsi.

Kushina menepuk kepala anaknya dengan lembut, "Jadi Naruto—" Ia tersenyum penuh arti, "—kami akan membantu kalian besok pagi. Jadi bersiaplah."

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Naruto terhenyak kembali ke kenyataan. Ia memegangi rambutnya frustasi. Seharusnya dia tidak meminta bantuan pada wanita-wanita gila ini. Dan sekarang dia terjebak di situasi mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan begini.

"Naruto—" Kushina memanggil. "—bersiap ditempatmu." Tunjuknya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang meronta di atas ranjang. Berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari jerat tali dan penutup mata itu.

"Bu!—aku tidak mau!" Rengek Naruto.

Kushina mendeliknya sinis, "Lakukan sekarang atau kami tidak akan membantu kalian." Desisnya.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya tanda kesal.

Kushina memelototkan mata dengan galak, "Jangan bertingkah kekanakan! Cepat lakukan, Naruto!"

"Baiklah—baiklah—tapi janji setelah ini bantu kami dengan masalah tentakel Menma." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Kushina memutar bola matanya, malas, "Yeah—yeah—sekarang lakukan." Perintahnya, "—Mikoto tolong bagian kamera ya." Tunjuk wanita itu.

"Baik—" Jawab Mikoto cepat, "—lampu-lampu juga sudah siap. Tetapi bagaimana dengan _audio_?"

"Itu urusanku—" Jawab Kushina sambil mengangkat_ stick_ panjang dengan _mic_ besar di ujungnya.

Mikoto mengangguk, kemudian melirik partnernya, "Seharusnya kita membawa beberapa anak buah untuk mengerjakan semua ini." Ucapnya sedikit menggerutu.

Kushina tersenyum, "—mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak suka kalau anak kita ditonton oleh orang lain."

Mikoto mendesah, "Ya sudahlah—kita mulai saja."

Kushina mengangguk kemudian memberi kode pada Naruto untuk memulai aksinya

.

.

Naruto meneguk air liurnnya sebelum beranjak menuju ranjang dengan Sasuke yang terikat diatasnya.

"Sasuke—kita lakukan ini dengan cepat, oke?" Bisik Naruto lembut, tangannya mulai terjulur untuk membelai surai hitam didepannya, "—mungkin akan terasa sakit jadi bersabarlah." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mendesis, "Aku tidak sudi, Dobe! Lepaskan penutup mata ini dan ikatannya juga!" Pria raven itu kembali meronta.

"Aku tidak bisa, wanita gila itu akan mencambukku. Apa kau tega melihatku disiksa mereka?"

"Lalu—apa kau tega melihaku tersiksa begini?" Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Naruto menghela napas, "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan menyiksamu. Ini hanya sedikit bermain dengan _sex toy_, jadi bersabarlah, oke?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Baiklah—ini demi Menma. Lakukan dengan cepat dan selesaikan tanpa sakit."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi 'istrinya' itu, "Baiklah—percayakan padaku."

Tepat setelah ucapannya, Naruto bergerak untuk menciumi wajah Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan. Mengabsen mata, hidung, dagu dan bibir pria raven itu dengan mulutnya. Sesekali lidahnya berusaha bergeriliya masuk ke dalam sela bibir Sasuke.

"Aku—tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Naruto mengecup pelan, "Baiklah—aku tidak kan bermain dengan lidahmu." Sahutnya pasrah yang kini bergerak menuju bagian leher dan dada Sasuke.

"Khh—" Sasuke mengerang kecil ketika sensasi menggelitik menyentuh _nipple_ nya.

Lidah Naruto bergerak untuk menjilat dan menghisap dada Sasuke layaknya anak bayi. Sesekali menggigitnya karena gemas.

"Naruto—lepaskan penutup matanya!—aku tidak bisa melihat apapun!" Desak Sasuke lagi.

"Ck—bersabarlah Teme!" Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal karena aktifitas menjilat-_nipple-_Sasuke menjadi terganggu.

SSang onyx tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Naruto, ia masih sibuk meronta dari jerat yang melilit tubuh telanjangnya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tenang, Teme?!"

"_Hell no_!—Aku tidak suka diikat!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

Mikoto yang sedang menyorot kegiatan mereka, terlihat sebal dengan tingkah cerewet Sasuke, Wanita itu melempar sesuatu ke arah Naruto, "Bungkam mulut Sasuke dengan itu." Perintahnya lagi.

Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya dengan benda yang ditangkapnya itu, sebuah bola dengan tali pengikat, mata birunya menatap Mikoto dan Kushina bergantian.

Kushina mendecih kecil, "Itu _ball gag_, Naruto. Kau itu bodohnya minta dibunuh ya?"

Naruto gelagapan, "Ma—mana aku tahu yang beginian?!—Lagipula ini mau kutaruh dimana?" Tanyanya lagi yang mencoba di pakaikan ke leher Sasuke, namun tidak cukup—ke tangan Sasuke, kebesaran—apa dipinggang?

"Itu di mulutnya bodoh!" Teriak Kushina yang kesal ketika melihat Naruto susah payah memasangkannya di bagian tubuh Sasuke.

"Ah—begitu! Aku pikir ini untuk pantat!" Ucapannya sanggup membuat Kushina menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka anaknya benar-benar idiot.

Setelah puas dengan penjelasan Kushina, Naruto segera menutup mulut Sasuke dengan _ball gag _tadi. Bola kecil yang seukuran bibir yang terbuka, langsung menyumbat bagian mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mengerang tidak suka ketika benda aneh mencoba menyumpal mulutnya, "Nghh—Hnnnh—"

Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke, "Sabar oke?—Itu tidak akan menyakitimu kok." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kalau saja penutup mata Sasuke terbuka mungkin sekarang 'suaminya' itu sudah diberi _death glare_ paling mematikan dari keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _nipple_ didepannya. Menonjol dan sedikit tegang. Pria pirang itu menyukai dada Sasuke. Dia bahkan memelintirnya kecil yang membuat Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepalanya karena sensasi sakit sekaligus geli.

"Nghhh—hnnhh—Nghhpp!—" Sasuke mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya terkunci dengan bola aneh yang malah membuatnya bergumam tidak jelas. Bahkan air liurnya menetes dari sela bibir ke dagunya tanpa bisa dikontrol lagi.

Naruto menjilat saliva Sasuke dengan cepat dan lahap. Ia kelaparan melihat mangsa yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Tangan pria pirang itu mencoba bergerak menuju benda keras milik Sasuke, namun sebuah pukulan dikepalanya otomatis membuatnya terkejut.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat Kushina menatapnya tajam.

"Apaan sih?!" Teriak Naruto yang tidak suka diganggu.

Wanita itu berdecak, "Jangan sentuh Sasuke dulu, kau hanya boleh menyentuhnya dengan _sex toy_ yang ada." Jelas Kushina yang memberikan beberapa alat untuk Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan milikku yang sudah tegang ini?" Tunjuk Naruto ke arah selangkangannya.

Kushina lagi-lagi mendecak kesal, "Jangan sentuh! Kau tidak boleh menyentuh apapun! Kau harus bermain dengan alat-alat ini! Mengerti?!" Desak Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang dengan gaya angkuh.

Naruto mendesah pasrah kemudian mengangguk, "Terserahlah—" Jawabnya.

Kushina tersenyum kemudian berbalik kepada Mikoto, "Mulai ambil gambar lagi." perintahnya.

Mikoto mengacungkan jempolnya lalu kembali berkutat dengan kameranya.

.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari alat yang ditaruh Kushina diatas ranjang, sebuah cincin yang agak besar. Mata birunya lagi-lagi memandang bingung. Ia memiringkan kepala sambil berpikir.

Ditaruh dimana ini? Di jari tangan? Atau di jari kaki?

"Itu untuk penis, Naruto!—" Seru Kushina sambil memutar bola matanya malas, "—namanya _cock ring_. Pakaikan itu di 'milik' Sasuke."

"Apakah ini sakit?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Kushina mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah memakainya."

"_Nice answer, Mom__—__Funny._" Jawab Naruto sarkastik.

Dengan sangat hati-hati pria pirang itu mulai memasukkan cincin tadi ke bagian penis Sasuke.

"Khh—Nhh!—" Sasuke kenbali meronta saat kejantanannya sedang dipakaikan sesuatu yang berbentuk logam metalik. Bunyi -_klik-_ kecil menandakan cincin tadi sudah terpasang.

Naruto tersenyum dengan hasilnya, _ternyata bagus juga dipakaikan pada 'milik' Sasuke_. _Ohh__—__penis Sasuke bergetar, lucu sekali_, Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto yang puas kembali melanjutkan aksinya kembali, kini lidahnya menari-nari di dada dan perut 'istrinya', kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju leher putih itu dan melandaskan beberapa '_kiss mark_' disana.

Tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya putih mulus kini berubah menjadi kanvas dengan bercak merah hasil hisapan Naruto. Di leher, dada, perut bahkan paha tidak absen dari pekerjaan pria pirang berlibido tinggi itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah bergetar menahan setiap serangan kenikmatan dari pria dominan diatas tubuhnya.

Mikoto yang mengambil gambar berusaha mengelap mimisan yag terus keluar dari hidungnya, kemudian mulai angkat bicara, "—Naruto! Lepaskan penutup mata itu dari Sasuke."

Naruto menoleh untuk melirik mertuanya itu, "Sekarang?"

"Ya—lepaskan saja! Aku ingin mengambil gambar wajah erotis Sasuke." Balas Mikoto yang mulai mendekatkan kameranya.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di bagian belakang kepala Sasuke dan melepaskan _blind fold_ tadi secara perlahan.

Sasuke mengerjap perlahan untuk membiasakaan pencahayaan yang masuk ke retinanya, lalu onyx nya beralih ke arah miliknya yang diperangkapkan pada sesuatu berbentuk 'cincin'. Ia mulai meronta lagi sambil memasang _death glare_ paling mematikan.

"Hmmphh!—Nghhhp—Hnnpp!—" Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya tetapi mulutnya yang dikunci dengan _ball gag,_ membuatnya hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan, "Kita akan mulai lagi." Bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat ketika pria pirang itu mulai memagut lehernya dan bagian dadanya. Tubuhnya berusaha meronta kuat dari belitan tali, tetapi simpul ikatannya terlalu kompleks dan kokoh.

_Pasti yang membuat simpulnya adalah Kushina_, batin Sasuke dalam hati. _Wanita itu hebat hanya dalam hal mesum begini._

Naruto yang puas melahap tubuh pria raven itu kini beralih mengambil sebuah alat yang aneh. Benda agak bulat dengan tali dan pompa kecil. Sapphire nya beralih menatap wanita berambut merah disampingnya.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Kushina menggertak kesal, "Itu _Pump Butt_ _or_ _Pump Ball or Plug Butt With Pump_, atau apa saja, terserah kau menyebutnya."

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Sahut Naruto lagi.

Kushina mencoba menahan tabokan amarahnya, "Bola _oval_ seperti balon itu dimasukkan ke dalam pantat Sasuke, lalu kau memompanya, nanti bolanya akan membesar."

"Memompa? Membesar di—Err—dalam pantat?" Tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

Kushina memutar bola matanya, bosan. "_Just. Do. It!_"

"Uhmm—Baiklah." Ucap Naruto ragu.

"Oh ya, Naruto—" Kushina berbicara lagi, "—Lepaskan _ball gag_ dari mulut Sasuke. Aku ingin merekam suaranya."

Naruto patuh. Ia segera melepaskan ikatan benda aneh itu dari bibir Sasuke. Pria raven yang terbebas dari alat laknat itu langsung menyumpah serapah.

"Dobe!—Jangan berpikir untuk memasukkan 'balon' itu ke dalam pantatku!—Aku akan membunuhmu!" Teriak Sasuke gusar.

"_Well_ Sasuke—sebenarnya ini 'bola yang di pompa' bukan balon." Terang Naruto berusaha menjelaskan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_I Dont Give A Fuck, Idiot_!—Jauhkan 'BALON' itu dari pantatku!—Sekarang!"

Naruto berdecak kecil, "Tidak ada waktu untuk protes Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil membuka lebar paha pria raven didepannya, membuat lubang kecil itu terlihat menggoda dengan kedutannya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, "Kita akan mulai, oke?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengoleskan pelumas di ujung balon dan bagian liang anal Sasuke.

"Dobe! Jangan Berani Kau Melakukan Hal Itu!" Jerit pria raven itu yang hampir terbelalak ngeri saat ujung benda tadi menyentuh lubang kecilnya.

Naruto mengacuhkan teriakan Sasuke, tangannya terus mendorong benda laknat tadi ke dalam lubang anal pria raven itu.

"Hgghh!—" Tubuh Sasuke mengejang ketika _pump ball_ tadi sudah dimasukkan seutuhnya.

Naruto segera mengambil pompa kecil di ujung yang lain dan mulai memberikan udara. Sasuke kembali berteriak, ketika ia merasa dinding rektumnya membuka paksa.

"Naruto! Aku—Aghh!—Akan membunuhmu!—Hgghh!"

"Berhenti bergerak Sasuke, atau aku akan memompa lebih banyak udara lagi." Ancam Naruto yang mencoba menahan getaran paha pria bermata onyx itu.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tangannya terkepal erat hingga telapak tangannya terasa sakit, "_Please_—Hgghh—_Stop_—Aghh—tubuhku robek—"

"Tidak akan robek, berhentilah mendramatisir keadaan." Sela Naruto sambil terus memompa bola tadi.

Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto kencang, "_Please_—Aghhh—ini sakit, Naruto. _Please_—keluarkan—nghh—"

Naruto menyisir surai hitam Sasuke kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di kening pria itu. "Tahan sebentar cantik. Ini tidak akan lama, oke?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Tidak—Aghh—ini sakit—Naruto—_Please_—Hghh—"

Naruto kembali memagut bibir pria raven itu, "Baiklah—baiklah—" Ia berhenti memompa, "—akan ku keluarkan." Lanjutnya lagi sambil mencoba menarik benda itu dari lubang Sasuke.

"Jangan ditarik paksa—Aghh—keluarkan udaranya dulu." Jerit Sasuke.

"Bukankah lebih bagus dikeluarkan paksa?"

"Dobe—berhenti bersikap idiot!—Aghhh!—Ini Sakit!—" Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya ke ranjang sambil menggeleng cepat.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya seraya menyeringai, "Tidak akan sakit—" Ia menarik cepat _pump ball_ dari lubang Sasuke.

_**PLOP!**__**—**_

"Aghhh!—" Tubuh Sasuke menghentak keras ketika benda itu sudah ditarik paksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Lihat?—Ini mudah bukan?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan _death glare_ mematikan, "Yeah—ini mudah kalau bukan pantatmu yang di pompa seperti itu!" Sarkastik.

Naruto mengulum senyum, "Oh ayolah—" Ia mengambil alat lain, "—kita akan bermain sedikit lagi."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya lebar.

Sebuah alat berbentuk alat suntik dengan ukuran 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya dengan ujung tanpa jarum, sanggup membuat sang onyx menelan ludah ngeri.

Sasuke beralih menatap Naruto dengan panik, "A—apa itu? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyuntik kulit ku kan?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak—aku juga tidak tahu ini apa." Sahutnya polos.

Kushina menampar muka sendiri mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Itu _enema syringe_, _idiot_—kau masukkan cairan di dalam alat itu lalu menyuntikkan ke dalam rektum Sasuke."

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya sambil tertawa, "Aha!—Begitu ternyata!—" Ia beralih menatap Sasuke, "—lihat? Ternyata bukan disuntikkan ke kulit melainkan ke pantat. Kau beruntung Sasu—"

_**DUAGH!**_—sebuah tendangan bersarang di wajah Naruto hasil dari cap kaki Sasuke.

"Jangan. Bercanda. Dobe." Desis Sasuke tajam. "—Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyuntikkan benda aneh itu ke dalam pantatku."

Naruto mendecak, "Tidak akan sulit—" Ia memasukkan cairan susu ke dalam _enema syringe_, kemudian berbalik menuju Sasuke, "—kita akan coba, oke?"

"TIDAK!—AKU TIDAK MAU!" Jerit Sasuke yang berusaha beringsut dari kasur.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, tidak akan sesulit yang kau pikirkan." Balas Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan kaki pria raven itu.

"TIDAK MAU!—" Teriaknya lagi, "—Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengan organ dalamku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ususku robek atau lambungku pecah? Atau pantatku lebar?"

"Teme!—tidak ada kejadian aneh begitu. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh."

"KAU YANG BERHENTI BERSIKAP BODOH, DOBE!" Seru Sasuke yang lagi-lagi melempar_ death glare_ andalannya.

"Ck—" Naruto berdecak kesal, "—Aku akan mulai. Suka ataupun tidak suka." Ucapnya ketus.

Tangan Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke dan membalikkan posisinya hingga tubuh pria raven itu seperti merangkak dengan pantat yang ditunggingkan ke arah sang sapphire.

Naruto menyentuh bongkahan kenyal pria itu dan membukanya perlahan agar ia dapat melihat lubang kecil yang berkedut menggoda disana.

Naruto menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"_Nice view_." Bisiknya kecil.

Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal, "Berhentilah bermain-main, Dobe."

"Oh—jadi kau memang menginginkan ini?" Ucap Naruto lagi dengan seringai kecil sembari terus mengelus bongkahan pantat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang menginginkan permainan kasar ini!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Yeah—yeah—bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" Ucapnya sambil memposisikan _enema syringe_ tepat di depan lubang Sasuke.

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Naruto!" Sasuke kembali berusaha berontak. Tetapi kedua paha dan pantatnya di tahan oleh Naruto dengan kuat.

"Aku masukkan sekarang." Tepat setelah ucapan pria pirang itu. Ujung _syringe_ menusuk pelan ke arah lubang pantat Sasuke, membuat sang onyx mencengkram erat seprei di bawah tubuhnya.

"Naruto!—Aghhh!_—Stop_!—" Sasuke kembali meronta kuat. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha memompa _syringe_ tadi untuk memasukkan cairan ke dalam rektum pria raven itu.

"Hghh!—" Tubuh Sasuke bergetar ketika larutan putih susu tadi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Mengalir melalui dinding analnya dan menyeruak melalui ususnya.

Sasuke kembali mengejang keras, "_Stop_!—Aghh!—Sakit!—"

Naruto menyeringai senang sambil mengelus pantat Sasuke lembut, "Sekarang tahan dan jangan coba-coba mengeluarkannya." Desisnya lagi.

Sasuke mengerang dan mencoba menahan rektumnya agar cairan itu tidak tumpah keluar.

Naruto tersenyum, "_Good boy_—" Ucapnya pelan seraya mengambil sebuah _butt plug_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang anal Sasuke untuk mencegah cairan tadi berceceran di seprei.

Sasuke semakin mengerang keras ketika benda aneh lain menyumbat lubang analnya, dia bergetar diatas ranjang mencoba menahan cairan susu dan _butt plug_ di bagian bawahnya.

"Tahan—jangan coba mengeluarkannya walaupun hanya setetes." Desis Naruto tajam.

Sasuke tidak mengangguk dan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya merasakan _butt plug_ di tarik paksa dan rektumnya mengejang, kemudian sebuah alat dimasukkan untuk menyemprotkan lebih banyak cairan ke dalam bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"Aghh!—Perutku sakit!—Stop!" Sasuke kembali meronta. Tetapi Naruto terus memompa cairan tadi masuk ke dalam rektum pria raven dibawahnya, kemudian memasukkan _butt plug_ untuk menahan susu tadi agar tidak tumpah.

Naruto menyeringai senang dengan hasilnya, ia mencium bibir Sasuke lembut, "Pintar—kau tidak menumpahkan setetes cairan pun."

"—Sekarang sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan melepaskan ikatan di tubuhmu, Teme." Bisik Naruto lembut.

Mikoto yang melihat gerakan tangan Naruto untuk membuka simpul tali tadi langsung bergerak protes, "Hentikan Naruto!—Belum waktunya!"

"Diamlah!—" Naruto berteriak gusar, matanya menatap sinis. "—Kau ingin lanjut atau tidak? Kalau memang masih ingin merekam, diam dan tonton saja." Desisnya lagi.

Mikoto ingin bergerak maju tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Kushina, "Biarkan mereka. Tetaplah fokus pada kamera dan lihat saja pertunjukannya."

"Ta—tapi Kushina—"

"Shhh—" Kushina mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke arah bibir, matanya terus menatap ke depan dimana Naruto dan Sasuke sedang melakukan perang panas mereka, "—biarkan mereka bersenang-senang." Sambungnya dengan nada misterius.

Mikoto hanya menghela napas berat, "Terserah kau saja Kushina. Kau_ boss_-nya."

Kushina tidak menjawab, hanya seringai senang sebagai balasan dari perkataan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari jerat tali hanya bisa meringkuk di atas kasur sambil memegangi perutnya. "Naruto—Hghh—Aku tidak tahan—keluarkan benda ini dari pantatku—Aghh—"

Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan, "tentu saja, sayang. Setelah kau 'menelan' ini." Sambungnya sambil menunjukkan _syringe_ yang sudah penuh dengan cairan putih dan bersiap untuk dipompakan kembali ke dalam anus Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi perutnya dan merintih keras, "_Please_ Naruto—perutku tidak akan cukup menampung seluruhnya."

"Pasti cukup—" Paksa Naruto sambil membuka paksa paha Sasuke, mencabut _butt plug _dan mulai memasukkan _syringe_ ke dalam rektum pria raven itu.

"Aghh!—Perutku!—Sakit!—Aghh!" Sasuke bergetar keras ketika cairan tadi mulai memaksa masuk.

Naruto mengelus perut Sasuke yang sedikit membesar karena larutan manis yang berasal dari susu itu.

"Naruto—Hghh—aku tidak tahan—nghh—" Sasuke bernapas pendek-pendek. Lubang analnya kembali berkedut keras membuat beberapa tetes cairan menetes keluar dengan cepat. Naruto menahannya dengan jari tangan.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang jangan mengeluarkan susu bahkan setetes pun?" Bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke merintih sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak—hhhh—bisa."

Naruto menyeringai, "_Too bad_, Sasuke—" Ia mulai memposisikan miliknya di lubang sang onyx, "—karena aku akan menghukummu sekarang."

Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak ketika Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya untuk telentang dan membuka paksa pahanya. Pria raven itu hanya menggigit bibirnya semakin keras ketika kejantanan Naruto menyeruak masuk untuk menjebol bagian bawahnya yang penuh cairan susu.

"Arghh!—Naruto!—" Sasuke berteriak seraya mencengkram lengan sang pendominan. "Lepaskan!—Ahkk!—cairannya terus keluar!—Ahh—Ahhk!—"

Tubuh langsing itu bergetar setiap Naruto menghantam bagian bawahnya, menimbulkan suara becek dari cairan yang menetes keluar dengan ganas.

"Hhh—nikmat—hangat—ahhh—" Naruto mendorong pinggulnya keluar-masuk terus menerus. Membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati berderak dan bergoyang tidak terkendali.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar seiring semakin cepatnya sodokan Naruto, membuat pria raven itu kesulitan untuk bernapas. Dan hanya bisa merintih serta mengerang sakit.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk menekan bagian perut Sasuke, tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengejang keras, mulutnya terbuka ketika ia merasa perutnya ditekan semakin hebat. Membuat bagian lubang bawahnya berkedut cepat dan menumpahkan beberapa cairan dari sela penis Naruto.

Pria pirang itu menjilat bibirnya, "Ahh—nikmat—aku bisa mendengar suara becek dari bagian pantatmu—ahhh—"

"Naruto—hhhh—_stop_!—" Sasuke kembali meronta saat seluruh cairan berjumlah hampir 2 liter itu keluar dari anusnya dan membasahi seprei kasur.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan rintihan Sasuke ia kembali menggenjot lubang itu penuh nafsu.

"Sasuke—kau membuat ranjang kita basah." Ucap Naruto sambil menjilat bibrnya dengan pandangan lapar.

Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba kembali bernapas, "Ahhh—Itu karena kamu, idiot!—Aghh!—"

Naruto berdecak, "Kau menyebalkan seperti biasa, Teme." Ucapnya pelan.

Tangan pria pirang itu mencengkram penis Sasuke dan mulai mengocoknya kuat. Sang 'penerima' mengejang hebat sambil berupaya untuk melepaskan tangan Naruto dari batang kejantanannya.

"Lepas—ahhh—lepaskan aku—" Jerit Sasuke sambil terus meronta. Bukannya melonggarkan cengkramannya, Naruto malah mempercepat kocokannya dan membuat Sasuke mengerjap hebat.

Kushina yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum misterius, "Naruto—gunakan _urethral plug _untuk menahan sperma Sasuke keluar."

Interupsi dari ibunya membuat Naruto menghentikan genjotannya sebentar, "Ure—apa?"

"_Urethral plug_—yang berbentuk seperti cincin dengan benda lurus ditengah-tengah untuk menusuk saluran urin Sasuke." Jawab Kushina cepat.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "bukankah—itu akan sakit?"

Kushina mendengus, "Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya. Jadi—" wanita itu menatap Naruto tajam, "—lakukan sekarang dan jangan banyak protes." Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

Naruto merinding selama beberapa detik mendengar jawaban ibunya, kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatan 'panasnya' dengan Sasuke.

Pria raven itu mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari kejantanannya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sang Sapphire terus mengocok miliknya dan memberi kenikmatan yang membuat Sasuke hampir memuntahkan spermanya sebentar lagi.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat, ia mulai mengerang keras,"Naruto—Keluar!—Aghh—Aku Keluar!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menumpahkan cairannya, sebuah benda sudah menyumbat bagian ujung kejantanannya dan memasuki bagian urinalnya. Rasa sakit yang tak terhingga membuat Sasuke menjerit keras.

"ARGHH!—SAKIT!—BENDA INI MENUSUK PENISKU!—_STOP_!" Sasuke terus bergetar dan menjerit sekerasnya. Membuat paru-parunya hampir meledak karena kehabisan oksigen.

Naruto mencoba meredakan teriakan Sasuke dengan memagut bibirnya. Mengintimidasi apa saja di rongga mulut yang manis itu. Sesekali suara tangis Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu untuk 'menyiksa'nya lebih lama lagi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke—" Kecupan singkat tidak sanggup membuat pria raven itu berhenti berteriak. Naruto kembai memutar otak untuk menghentikan jeritan Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia mulai mengeluarkan satu tentakelnya dan menyumbat kerongkongan Sasuke dengan ganas. Membuat pria raven itu tersedak dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Hgghh—Hmphh!—" Sasuke terus meronta. Menarik tentakel Naruto dari mulutnya ataupun mencoba menendang tubuh pria pirang itu dengan kakinya. Tetapi setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya, rasa sakit terus menerus meningkat di bagian kejantannya, membuat Sasuke pasrah dan memilih untuk berhenti meronta.

Naruto menyeringai sambil mengelus surai hitam Sasuke, "Bagus—bersikap manislah dan jangan menolak." Bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke pasrah. Ia membiarkan dirinya di sodok oleh Naruto dengan kasar dan cepat. Membuat beberapa cairan sisa dari susu terciprat keluar dari lubang anusnya. Tangannya bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mencengkram seprei karena lelah, ia hanya diam dan menahan rasa sakit serta nyeri dari bagian urinal nya yang disumbat oleh benda laknat itu.

Naruto yang sadar Sasuke tidak lagi berontak mulai melepaskan tentakelnya dari mulut pria raven itu dengan perlahan.

Air liur menetes saat mulut kecil dan sulur panjang itu berpisah. Menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat erotis dan menggoda dengan saliva yang membasahi pinggiran dagunya.

Naruto menampilkan seringai senang. Dengan cepat ia menjilat dan menghisap bibir Sasuke penuh rasa lapar. Menekan belahan bibir itu dan mulai menyeruak masuk dengan lidahnya yang menari liar di dalam.

"Hngghh!—Hmphh—" Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang dalam diam, tanpa mencoba melepaskan pagutan itu. Bagian kejantannya masih berdenyut tanpa terkendali dengan cairan sperma yang siap menyembur, hanya saja benda laknat—_Urethral plug_—itu masih setia menyumbat miliknya, membuat cairan putihnya tertahan disana.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya dengan decakan panjang, dan membiarkan Sasuke menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya untuk paru-parunya.

Tangan Naruto meraih kejantanan Sasuke dan mulai mengocoknya kembali. Suara erangan lagi-lagi terdengar dari desahan pria raven itu. Rasa nyeri dan sakit masih tertinggal di batang kemaluannya yang terus berdenyut tanpa terkendali. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar, mencoba terus bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal.

Naruto yang tergoda hanya menarik lidah nakal itu dengan jarinya. Pria pirang itu tersenyum sambil tetap mempertahankan genjotan di lubang anal Sasuke. Membuat sang onyx semakin terhentak berkali-kali dengan wajah yang sensual.

"Hhh—Nharutho—Shakhit—Hghh—ahhh—" Sasuke mencoba berbicara dengan suaranya yang tersendat-sendat. Tetapi yang dipanggil hanya menyeringai senang dan semakin menghantam lubang kenikmatan itu dengan penisnya berkali-kali.

Tubuh Sasuke tehentak semakin keras dan dalam. Mata obsidiannya terbalik dengan penuh kenikmatan tiada tara, napasnya terus terengah-engah liar dan air liurnya keluar tanpa terkendali melalui sela bibirnya.

Sesekali erangan terdengar dari mulut seksi Sasuke, mengeluarkan desahan yang memacu libido Naruto semakin tinggi.

"Ahh—Sasuke—angkat kakimu—hghh—lingkarkan di pinggangku—" Pinta Naruto yang mulai memeluk pinggang pria raven itu.

Sasuke menurut ia mengangkat kakinya dan melingkarkan di sekitar pinggul Naruto, membuat penis Naruto dapat mengakses lebih dalam ke lubang hangat itu.

Naruto terengah-engah dengan kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakannya, "Ahhh—_Fuck_—Sasuke—"

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram punggung Naruto, menahan rasa sakit di kedua lubangnya—bagian bawah dan urinalnya. Ia bahkan harus mencakar kulit lengan Naruto untuk menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak peduli kalau Naruto kesakitan ketika dicabik-cabik oleh kuku tajam dari ras kucingnya, yang pasti itu sedikit mengurangi gemetar badannya.

Sasuke terhentak semakin cepat ketika Naruto menambah tempo dan irama sodokannya semakin intens. Pria raven itu melengkungkan punggungnya menikmati sensasi sakit di kedua liangnya. Memikirkan dirinya tidak berdaya dibawah tindihan sang pendominan membuat Sasuke semakin berfantasy lebih liar tanpa terkendali.

"Naruto—Aghhh—Sakit—lepaskan _plug_-nya dari saluran kencingku—Ahhhk!" Sasuke memohon dengan suara tercekat. Napasnya terengah-engah tanpa terkendali lagi, sedangkan tubuhnya terus mengejang hebat, seakan-akan ia dapat jatuh kalau Naruto tidak memeluknya erat.

"Tahan—ahhh—sedikit lagi—Ahhhk—Sasuke—" Hentakan dan hantaman penis Naruto semakin kasar dan brutal. Suara becek terus bergaung dari sumber 'gua' basah di bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Membuat suasana kamar yang sepi itu penuh dengan gemuruh desahan dan suara asing yang terus berbunyi tanpa henti.

Bahkan Kushina dan Mikoto tidak fokus pada alat mereka masing-masing karena sibuk mencari tisu untuk menyumbat pendarahan di hidung.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan donor darah setelah sesi perekaman ini." Celetuk Mikoto sambil mempertahankan tangannya untuk tetap fokus memegangi kamera.

Kushina mendengus kecil, "Kita butuh darah yang banyak." Ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mikoto membalasnya dengan cengiran manis, kemudian beralih mengambil gambar lagi dengan wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi nafsu dan hasrat.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau wajah anakku bisa se erotis itu." Ujar wanita berambut hitam yang sibuk meng-_close-up_ muka Sasuke.

Kushina bergerak untuk mengambil _audio_ dengan _mic_ yang dipegangnya, "Bukankah dari dulu kau memiliki anak-anak yang hebat, Mikoto?—Bahkan kalau boleh jujur suamimu merupakan 'Seme' yang hebat."

Mikoto melirik sekilas sambil tersenyum, "suamimu juga 'uke' yang manis." Perhatiannya kembali terarah pada Naruto, "—Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita meminta suami kita untuk beradegan panas?"

Kushina menyeringai kecil, "Ah—bagus juga. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Fugaku 'menggagahi' suamiku lagi."

"Memperkosa tepatnya." Terang Mikoto tanpa menoleh.

Kushina tertawa kecil, "Benar juga—libido suamimu tinggi sekali."

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Siang itu pertemuan penting bagi Kushina dan Mikoto membahas tentang perencanaan pembangunan 'ide' mereka. Yaitu pembuatan rumah produksi sendiri bertema _Gay Adult Video_.

Oke—anggap saja kalau dua wanita 'fujoshi' itu gila. Tetapi niat itu tidak akan surut walaupun kedua suami mereka menentangnya dengan kuat. Dan berakhir dengan perang verbal di ruang tamu kediaman Minato.

Fugaku berdecak sambil menggendong Sasuke kecil yang baru berumur 5 tahun di pelukannya, "Kalian gila, oke?—Dan kami tidak akan mau untuk bergabung dengan ide menjijikan itu."

Minato mengangguk sebagai pernyataan Fugaku, "Itu benar. Kau gila Kushina. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk membuka rumah produksi film untuk—err—gay?"

Kushina mengacak pinggang dengan angkuh, "Aku tidak gila. Kami—tidak gila." Ucap wanita itu sinis.

Mikoto memainkan jarinya dengan canggung, "_Yeah_—kami hanya—err—abnormal, _maybe_?"

Kushina memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Mikoto, "Kau membuat kita terlihat lebih buruk Mikoto-chan."

"Oh—_i'm sorry_—aku pikir kata abnormal lebih pantas dibandingkan kata—yahh, kau tahu—gila?"

Kushina menghela napas panjang kemudian beralih pada Minato, "Ayolah sayang—ini tidak akan sulit? _I promise_."

Minato memijat keningnya yang sakit, "tidak akan sulit kalau BUKAN kami yang kalian jadikan model?!"

"Minato—ini hanya rekaman dua adegan pria yang—err—bersetubuh?" Ucap Kushina lagi.

"Ya!—dan dua pria itu adalah aku dan Fugaku, kan?—_No_! Jawabannya tetap TIDAK! Kami tidak akan mau melakukan hal gila itu!" Desis Minato kesal sambil menggendong Naruto kecil untuk pergi dari tempat perdebatan itu.

Kushina menghentikan gerakan suaminya kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dan tersenyum, "_Baby honey_—bisakah kau dan Sasuke bermain di luar? Ayah dan ibu ingin berbicara sebentar." Pinta wanita itu kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Minato ingin menarik Naruto kembali tetapi pelototan Kushina membuatnya hanya bisa menghela pasrah.

Naruto yang baru berumur 5 tahun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari menuju Fugaku yang sedang menggendong Sasuke, "Sasuke—ayo kita main." Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Sasuke dari pelukan Fugaku.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebagai ajakan dari bocah pirang itu. Dengan cepat ia turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Naruto untuk keluar dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Kushina dan Mikoto yang menyeringai senang.

"Jadi—" Kushina berjalan menuju Minato sambil memeluknya, "—maukah kau membantu kami?"

Minato mendesah kemudian melepaskan pelukan wanita itu, "Maaf Kushina, tetapi jawabanku tetap tidak, oke?"

Kushina menghela napas kecewa, matanya melirik Mikoto dengan misterius kemudian mengangguk dalam diam. Mikoto menyeringai senang.

Sepertinya harus menggunakan cara 'lain' untuk membuat rencana mereka berjalan.

"Ada yang haus?" Potong Mikoto cepat sambil bergerak menuju dapur, "—kita terlalu banyak bicara, setidaknya segelas lemon bisa menyejukkan tenggorokan bukan?"

Kushina bertingkah ceria, "Bagus—buatkan empat gelas jus lemon dingin yang benar-benar 'menyegarkan'." Wanita itu membuat kata 'menyegarkan' dengan penuh penekanan.

Mikoto mengedipkan satu matanya sebagai jawaban.

AH—rencana mereka harus berhasil kali ini.

Mikoto bergegas masuk ke dapur, mengambil empat gelas, memasukkan lemon segar dan—ah—jangan lupa serbuk putih untuk dicampurkan ke gelas Fugaku.

Mikoto tersenyum jahil, "Ini—akan sangat menarik. Kalau kalian tidak mau bekerja sama, aku akan membuat salah satu dari kalian melakukannya. Suka ataupun tidak suka." Bisik wanita itu pelan dengan nada misterius.

.

.

Minato duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Fugaku, didepan mereka Kushina berpura-pura tersenyum ceria tanpa beban. Terlebih lagi Mikoto datang dengan empat gelas lemon yang menyejukkan.

"Ini—ambillah." Kata Mikoto sambil menyerahkan segelas lemon dengan serbuk obat ke tangan Fugaku. Pria Uchiha itu mengambil tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikitpun.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Fugaku singkat.

Mikoto tersenyum—ah bukan—wanita itu menyeringai senang tanpa diketahui oleh suaminya. Mata hitamnya melirik Kushina kemudian mengedipkan mata seakan-akan mengatakan—_aku berhasil menaruh obatnya, tenang saja_.

Kushina mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengambil salah satu gelas lemon yang tersisa. "Jadi—Fugaku—" Matanya beralih menatap pria Uchiha yang sedang meminum jus lemonnya, "—kau mau membujuk Minato untuk melakukannya?"

Fugaku menegak habis cairan di gelasnya kemudian memijat keningnya, sedikit pusing, "Tidak—aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Oh—" Hanya sebuah tanggapan kecil dari Kushina. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan jawaban pria itu, sebab mata Kushina lebih tertarik menatap Fugaku yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

Pria Uchiha itu bernapas tersengal-sengal, ia terlihat berkeringat terlalu banyak, "Sial—tubuhku panas." Desisnya pelan.

Kushina beralih menatap Mikoto, "Apa takaran obatnya cukup sesuai?" Bisiknya dengan sangat pelan tanpa diketahui dua pria didepan mereka.

Mikoto mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum, "_Well_—cukup untuk membuat satu gajah terangsang."

Kushina membelalakkan matanya, "Oh—wow—"

Mikoto terkikik kecil, "Lihat saja—dan nikmatilah pertunjukkan sebenarnya."

.

.

Minato yang berada di sebelah Fugaku hanya terlihat sedikit cemas ketika sang onyx mulai bergerak tidak nyaman, "kau tidak apa-apa Fugaku? Wajahmu terlihat merah."

"Entahlah Minato, badanku panas. Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

Minato mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Fugaku, "—apa kau demam?"

Fugaku menggeleng, "Tidak—aku tidak demam." Bisiknya pelan. Pandangannya terlihat mengabur dan napasnya terus terengah-engah tidak terkendali.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Fugaku?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sayang—" Ucapnya santai sambil menyeruput lemonnya, "—mungkin saja Fugaku sedang sakit."

Minato berdecak, kemudian mengambil gelas Fugaku dan menciumi wangi lemon yang menguar terlalu kuat dari sana, "Ini—" matanya beralih menatap Mikoto, "—apa yang kau masukkan dalam sini?"

Mikoto bergerak gelisah sambil memainkan jempolnya, "Tidak—aku tidak melakukan apapun, Minato."

Pria pirang itu ingin menginterogasi lebih lanjut dua wanita yang terlihat mencurigakan didepannya, tetapi sebuah pelukan di pinggang membuat sang Namikaze terhenyak kaget. Mata jernihnya melirik Fugaku yang sedang memeluknya erat dengan dengusan napas yang keras.

"Fu—Fugaku, ada apa?"

Minato mencoba melepaskan pelukan pria Uchiha itu tetapi bukannya melonggar, cengkraman Fugaku semakin erat lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Minato ke sofa. Menindihinya dengan Fugaku diatas.

Minato panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika melihat Fugaku mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, "Fugaku hentikan!—Ada Kushina dan Mikoto disini!" Teriaknya keras.

Fugaku terdiam, kemudian menoleh ke arah Mikoto dan Kushina yang berada di seberang sofa. Mereka berdua sudah memegang sebuah kamera yang entah disiapkan sejak kapan oleh kedua fujoshi itu.

Fugaku ingin bergerak menuju istrinya, tetapi Mikoto langsung mendesis tajam, "Jangan. Menyentuhku." Tegas dan _yandere_.

Fugaku bahkan harus menelan ludahnya melihat perubahan Mikoto kalau sudah menyangkut soal 'yaoi', apalagi secara _'live'_ didepan matanya.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana dengan punyaku yang sudah berdiri?" Melas Fugaku mengesampingkan harga diri Uchiha.

Mikoto menyeringai, "Lakukan pada Minato."

"Ta—Tapi—"

Mikoto kembali mendesis dengan mata berkilat, "Lakukan. Sekarang."

_Fuck My Life!_—jerit Fugaku dalam hati. Dengan terpaksa, pria Uchiha itu kembali bergerak menuju Minato.

"Fugaku!—_Stop_!—" Sang Namikaze berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak akan cukup melawan kekuatan otot Fugaku. Lengannya di tahan oleh tangan Fugaku untuk tetap berada di sofa, sedangkan lehernya sudah dicumbu penuh nafsu oleh pria Uchiha itu.

"Minato—hhh—maaf—aku tidak tahan." Bisik Fugaku lagi. Kini tangannya bergerak-gerak ke dalam celana sang Namikaze, mencari titik sensitif disana.

Minato menggeram kesal, ia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa tentakelnya untuk melepaskan tindihan Fugaku.

Kushina berseru cepat, "Berani melakukan hal itu, aku akan menghajarmu, Minato sayang."

Tegas dan mengancam. Suara Kushina membuat nyali Minato ciut seketika.

"Tapi—Kushina-chan—ahhh—" Belum selesai Minato meneruskan perkataannya sebuah tangan dingin sudah bergerak untuk mencengkram pantatnya. Membuat ia tidak bisa menghentikan desahan nakalnya, "—Fugaku—Ahnn—lepas—"

Sang Uchiha tidak mempedulikan rintihan Minato, tangannya terus bergerak liar di bagian lubang kecil yang butuh belaian itu, "Minato—hhh—kau seksi—manis—" kecupan kembali di jatuhkan di leher sang Namikaze. Membuat beberapa '_kiss mark_' terlihat disana.

"_Stop_—Hnghh—Hmphh—" Mulut Minato dikunci paksa oleh bibir Fugaku yang menyergap penuh rasa lapar. Menjilat apapun di dalam rongga basah itu bahkan menggigit ketika lidah Minato bergerak menggoda.

Fugaku melepaskan pagutannya ketika kebutuhan oksigen memaksa paru-parunya untuk menghisap banyak udara. Beberapa saliva tertinggal di sela dagu dan bibirnya, membuat benang liur yang tersambung ke lidah Minato.

"Fuga—ahhh—" Minato mendesah dan mengerang dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

Kushina dan Mikoto terus menatap adegan itu dengan seringai aneh.

"Mereka hebat juga ternyata—" wanita berambut merah itu berceletuk kecil.

Mikoto mengangguk, "Yeah—aku tidak menyangka Fugaku hebat 'di atas sofa'. Biasanya dia terlihat malas-malasan melakukan hal 'itu' denganku." rutuknya dengan wajah cemberut kecil.

Kushina menahan kikiknya, "mungkin saja, Fugaku lebih suka melakukan hal 'itu' dengan suamiku."

Mikoto mendengus kecil sebagai tanggapan dari celotehan sahabatnya itu, "entah aku harus senang atau sedih mendengar perkataan mu itu."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, _dear_—" Ucap Kushina sambil menepuk kepala Mikoto lembut.

Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya berdumel kecil sambil tetap fokus pada kameranya.

.

Minato menggelinjang geli ketika Fugaku memainkan benda sensitifnya. Mengulum maupun menjilatnya dengan lahap.

"Ahhh—Fugaku—hnnn—"

Fugaku mengecup dagu Minato sambil melepas retsletingnya dengan tidak sabaran, "Minato—aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Bisik sang Uchiha membuat Minato membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika melihat batang kejantanan Fugaku yang berdiri tegak dengan pre-cum diujungnya.

"Tidak—kau tidak bisa Fugaku. Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki."

"Yeah—aku juga." Jawab Fugaku cepat sambil menindihi Minato dengan tubuh atletisnya.

"Tidak—aku tidak mau." Minato kembali dengan akal sehatnya dan memilih melarikan diri selagi Fugaku sibuk menciumi dadanya.

Sang Namikaze meronta dari pelukan sang pendominan, menendang perut Fugaku dan merangkak turun dari sofa.

_Well_—rencana tidak pernah berjalan semulus wajah pria pirang itu, sebab Fugaku menahan kakinya dan menariknya dengan kasar. Membuat Minato terjatuh di lantai dengan keras.

"Jangan pergi." Desis Fugaku tajam.

"Fugaku! _Pelase_!—Lepaskan aku!" Minato kembali meronta saat pahanya dilebarkan paksa dan bongkahan pantatnya dibuka tanpa persetujuan darinya. Memperlihatkan lubang kecilnya yang berkedut menggoda.

Fugaku menyeringai senang. Anggap saja akal normal pria onyx itu sudah hilang kendali karena ia menganggap wajah memohon dan menangis Minato membuat libidonya semakin terangsang.

Dengan sigap Fugaku mendekatkan penisnya di depan lubang kering itu. Bersiap menghujam 'gua' _virgin_ itu dengan kejantanannya yang menantang.

"Aku—akan masuk." Desis Fugaku pelan.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Jangan Fugaku—_please_—"

Ah—terlambat—benda panjang keras itu sudah menghujam masuk ke lubang Minato yang kering. Membuat tetes darah mengalir melalui sela-selanya.

Minato mengerang keras dan merintih dengan punggung yang melengkung gemetaran, "Fugaku—ahhk!—sakit!—"

Fugaku menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu ketika merasakan cengkraman erat dari rektum sang Namikaze. Terlalu nikmat dan erotis. Segalanya membuat Fugaku menjadi gila dan tidak terkendali lagi.

Pria Uchiha itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tidak sabaran dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, membuat lubang Minato semakin tergesek hingga meneteskan darah.

Sakit. Perih. Nyeri. Tiga kata yang hampir membuat sang Namikaze pingsan karena rasa mengerikan itu.

Tapi tidak!—ia tidak boleh pingsan secepat itu, sebab ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus tetap sadar, yaitu sebuah rasa nikmat ketika penis Fugaku menghantam bagian dalamnya. Sebuah sodokan dalam dan cepat menghantam prostatnya membuat tubuhnya kembali dengan getaran nikmat dan bukan menyakitkan.

Minato mengerang pelan, menerima setiap sodokan kasar dari sang pendominan. Ia merasa perutnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari didalam sana. Membuatnya gila dan menginginkan lebih dari pria yang mendominasi tubuhnya.

"Fhugha—Ahhhk—nikhmat—" Pria pirang itu mulai meracau. Nafsu menggerogoti otaknya secara perlahan dan pasti. Ia rela diperkosa. Ia rela dijamah dengan kasar oleh Fugaku.

"—Gagahi aku—Aghh—Fugaku—" Permintaan yang sensual tidak akan ditolak oleh sang pendominan, terlebih permohonan yang keluar dari bibir menggiurkan seperti Minato.

"Tentu saja—hhh—manis—" Sahut Fugaku yang terus menggagahi Minato layaknya anjing biadab. Sedangkan dibawah tubuhnya, sang Namikaze hanya bisa mencakar lantai dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kenikmatan dan kepuasan. Mulutnya yang terbuka dengan lidah yang terjulur, dan bola mata yang terbalik, membuat Minato yang sebelumnya berkepribadian menawan berubah menjadi _slave sex_ sang uchiha.

Brutal dan barbar. Dua kata itu sanggup membuat hawa nafsu Fugaku menjadi gila. Dia menyodok lubang Minato tanpa ampun. Tidak memberikan satu detik pun untuk pria pirang dibawahnya berteriak kesakitan.

Otak sang Uchiha tidak didesain untuk berpikir di saat 'menyenangkan' seperti ini. Ia hanya merasa seluruh sel di kepalanya berkabut dengan hasrat yang besar. Menghitam dengan desahan dan erangan erotis dari Minato.

Fugaku gila. Sodokannya tidak berhenti dan semakin lama semakin kencang dan cepat. Ia ragu siapa yang benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat sekarang. Minato yang mengerang layaknya pelacur dibawah tubuhnya atau dirinya yang sudah tergila-gila pada pria pirang manis ini.

Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau Fugaku mulai mencintai Minato dan berpaling dari Mikoto. Sebab pria Namikaze itu lebih elegan dibandingkan istrinya.

Minato dapat membuat libidonya melambung tinggi tanpa harus berteriak keras yang menulikan pendengarannya atau bergerak liar layaknya cacing kepanasan.

Tidak—Minato lebih berkualitas dibandingkan wanita berambut hitam itu.

Lebih nikmat—

—dan memikat.

Gerakan tubuh pria pirang itu. Matanya yang mengerjap nikmat dan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan saliva. Segala sesuatu dari Minato hampir membuat Fugaku membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan gagal jantung karena organ dalamnya itu berdetak terlalu cepat. Membuatnya kesulitan bernapas dan perlu membuka mulutnya untuk menangkap beberapa oksigen tambahan.

"Minato—ahhhk—aku menginginkanmu—ahhhk!—" Fugaku mulai meracau layaknya orang gila. Genjotannya semakin meningkat seiring pikirannya yang menghitam karena nafsu bejad.

Ia tidak mempedulikan Mikoto yang sibuk merekam dirinya atau Kushina yang sibuk bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hanya karena mimisan dihidungnya.

Tidak—Fugaku tidak peduli selain kenikmatan surgawi ini. Ia terus menggenjot lubang anal Minato semakin cepat—dan cepat. Terkadang diselingi dengan gerakan brutal dan kasar. Membuat sang penerima harus berteriak kesakitan ketika lubangnya dihantam tanpa ampun.

"Fhughakhu—hhh—nhikhmat—enhak—ahhkk!—hgghh!—" Minato mendesah hebat diselingi desisan penuh nikmat. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas lantai dingin, mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung jatuh.

Fugaku terus menyodok dan menghujam liang anus Minato tanpa henti. Membuat pria pirang itu bergetar hebat ketika kejantanan Fugaku menghantam prostat miliknya berkali-kali.

"Fhughakhu!—Ahhh!—" Minato tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya mengejang seiring penisnya yang bersiap untuk memuntahkan seluruh kenikmatannya untuk keluar.

Fugaku paham erangan dan getaran tubuh pria dibawahnya. Penisnya terjepit nikmat di antara dinding rektum Minato yang mencengkram erat, membuatnya ingin melepaskan cairan yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Minato—ahhh—aku keluar!" Tangan Fugaku mencengkram pinggang sang Namikaze erat. Mencoba menahan otot perutnya yang mengejang memaksa.

Minato ikut mengejang hebat, bergetar tanpa henti ketika cairan putihnya mendesak keluar tanpa terkendali. Menciprati lantai _porcelin_ yang putih dengan cairan kental miliknya.

Fugaku bergetar sebagai benteng terakhir untuk mencapai kenikmatannya. Menenggelamkan miliknya lebih dalam dan mulai memuntahkan sari miliknya di lubang Minato. Memberi tanda bahwa sang namikaze adalah miliknya sekarang.

—Milik pribadi sang Uchiha Fugaku.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Kushina menyeka mimisan dari hidungnya, "Ah—saat itu aku hampir pingsan melihat suami kita melakukan 'gulat panas'."

Mikoto memutar bola matanya, bosan, "Benarkah?—Aku rasa kau berteriak kegirangan setelah kita berhasil merekam semua itu."

Kushina menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "Yeah—dan itu adalah permulaan dari rumah produksi kita dengan Fugaku dan Minato sebagai modelnya." Ucapnya enteng, "—aku tidak menyangka video mereka terjual hampir puluhan juta copy. Kita benar-benar beruntung."

Mikoto lagi-lagi hanya bergumam kecil, "Bisakah kita fokus pada 'anak' kita?—Aku rasa mereka mulai—" Belum selesai perkataan Mikoto, sebuah desahan terdengar dari Sasuke yang mulai mengejang.

.

"Naruto—ahhk!—aku ingin keluar—" Erangnya lagi dengan keras.

Naruto terus menyodok sang onyx tanpa henti. Decakan becek dari lubang Sasuke membuat jantung mereka berpacu semakin cepat dan liar.

"_Not yet_—ahhh—sebentar lagi." Desis Naruto pelan. Genjotannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan liar. Tangannya digerakan untuk mengocok penis Sasuke.

"Lepas—Ahhk!—Lepaskan _plug_-nya Naruto—Hghh!—" Sasuke memohon dengan air matanya. Erotis dan sensual merupakan dua kata yang tidak bisa dilepaskan dari wajah pria raven itu.

Naruto menyukai setiap rintihan dan erangan Sasuke. Membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Akan kulepaskan—" Ucap Naruto yang mulai menarik _urethral plug_ dari ujung kejantanan sang onyx.

Sasuke mengejang hebat setiap _centi_ saat logam slinder kecil panjang itu keluar dari urinalnya. Hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan ledakan spermanya dan mulai menyemburkannya dengan hebat ke arah perut atletis Naruto. Mencipratinya dengan setiap tetes cairan putihnya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar tidak terkendali, ia melenguh nikmat saat puncak kenikmatan berganti menyerang bagian selangkangannya dan menumpahkannya di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto mengerang dan tercekat disaat bersamaan ketika cairan hangat miliknya tumpah ke dalam rektum Sasuke. Memasuki dan mengaliri organ dalam pria raven itu.

Kini, mereka terengah-engah dengan napas yang pendek dan putus-putus. Naruto bahkan sudah terjatuh di sebelah Sasuke sambil mencoba mengumpulkan roh putihnya yang terbang keluar dari mulut.

_Oh__—__God__—__Gay__—__aktifitas 'mengerikan' ini menguras tenagaku hingga tetes sperma terakhir_, batin Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke yang berada disampingnya mencoba melirik Mikoto yang terlihat puas dengan hasil rekaman videonya, "Ibu!—jangan lupa dengan janjimu!"

Mikoto dan Kushina melirik Sasuke barengan kemudian tersenyum.

"Yeah—tentu saja." Ucap Mikoto lagi sambil berjalan menuju tas jinjing miliknya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"—Ini." Mikoto menyodorkan sebutir tablet obat kecil, "—berikan obat ini pada Menma."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, "Hanya—ini?"

Mikoto mengangguk pelan, "Ya—berikan obat ini. Ini adalah penghambat hormon yang bagus untuk _alien_ seperti Menma."

Sasuke menampar keningnya, kesal, "Kami melakukan hal menyakitkan ini, hanya untuk sebutir obat yang bahkan bisa dibeli di apotek?"

Kushina tergelak sembari membereskan peralatannya, "Ya—itu karena kalian terlalu bodoh, _kids_. Memang yang paling hebat mengurus anak itu jenis betina dibandingkan jenis jantan."

Mikoto mengulum senyumnya, "Benar—kalian itu mudah sekali ditipu."

Sasuke mencoba bangkit untuk menghajar kedua wanita menyebalkan itu, tetapi rasa ngilu di persendiannya dan bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya bisa membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"Akan kubunuh kalian berdua, fujoshi brengsek!" Desis sang onyx dengan _death glare _yang berapi-api.

Kushina terkekeh kecil, "Baiklah—simpan tenagamu untuk video selanjutnya dan—selamat beristirahat. Kami akan pergi sekarang." Ucap wanita berambut merah itu dengan tawa gelaknya. Ia berjalan keluar sambil menenteng koper berisi peralatannya serta Mikoto yang mengekornya di belakang.

"Yeah—pergi saja dasar fujsohi tidak berguna!" Seru Sasuke yang masih kesal. Sahutan sinisnya hanya dibalas tawa tergelak dari dua wanita itu yang sudah melenggang pergi.

Naruto mendengus dengan senyuman geli, "Sasuke—sepertinya kita dikerjai habis-habisan ya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, malas, "_Yeah_!—Jangan bertanya lagi. Pantatku sakit."

Naruto mencium kening Sasuke sebagai tanggapan dari perkataan pria raven itu, "_Love you, sweet baby bunny._"

"_Stop calling me like that, you idiot._"

—dan hari itu dihabiskan oleh Naruto untuk beristirahat dikasur. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meringis sakit dengan rasa nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**Oke maaf telat update! Telat banget kayaknya T^T *bungkuk badan***

**Banyak kegiatan jadi fic nya terlantar.**

**Dan maaf kalau lemonnya kurang bagus *nangis dipojokan***

**.**

**RnR please ^^**


End file.
